


Мечты [не] сбываются

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко Малфой тоже умеет мечтать. Ещё как умеет. Так умеет, что исполнить эту мечту никому не под силу — даже победителю Волдеморта. А впрочем…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты [не] сбываются

**Глава 1. Шартрез**

В детстве все часто начинали рассказ о своих планах с фразы: «Вот когда я вырасту…». И мечтали. О той, взрослой жизни, в которой всё позволено. 

Драко Малфой, как и все дети, тоже мечтал. О том, что у него будет свой отдельный дом — где-нибудь во Франции, на побережье, много денег, высокая должность, красивая жена из чистокровной семьи, и дракон, обязательно свой собственный большой дракон, чтобы распугивать врагов. И, разумеется, он, Драко Люциус Малфой, будет самым уважаемым и сильным волшебником во всем магическом мире.

Но, как известно, не все мечты сбываются. 

Драко Малфою двадцать три года, он живёт в однокомнатной квартире в спальном районе Лондона, по собственной воле не слишком богат, работает в Министерстве Магии секретарём в отделе международного магического сотрудничества, не женат. Он вовсе не самый уважаемый и сильный волшебник. И, конечно, у него нет грозного домашнего дракона. 

Мечтать было просто, это ни к чему не обязывало. Можно было придумать что угодно и совершенно не бояться разочарований. Ведь потом все мечты забывались, им на смену приходили более серьезные, более приземлённые и осуществимые. С каждым годом они становились всё обдуманней, превратившись в конечном итоге в цели. 

У Драко много самых разных целей. И всего одна мечта. Единственная из всех, которая осталась с самого детства — дракон. Можно уже не большого, даже маленького, но дракона. Гордого, с большими кожистыми крыльями и длинным хвостом. Серебристого и с сияющими как драгоценные камни голубыми глазами. Драко даже не помнит, откуда взялся этот запавший в душу образ, но именно он не дает покоя. 

Ни в одном справочнике такого дракона нет. Ни один специалист не знает, где такого можно найти. Ни на одной выставке таких не показывают. Такой дракон существует только в мечте Драко Малфоя. В мечте, которой, как и прочим, не суждено сбыться.

В конце концов, всё это надоедает ему хуже, чем влюблённая Паркинсон в начале шестого курса. Хочется послать всё к гиппогрифовой бабушке, что Драко и делает, напиваясь в хлам на одном из министерских приёмов. Он должен держать марку и всем своим видом демонстрировать интеллигентность, утончённость и готовность к обсуждению любых рабочих вопросов с коллегами из Германии, Франции и Болгарии, но вместо этого методично наливается зелёным шартрезом. Знаменитый французский ликёр выставлен на стол, скорее всего, чтобы умаслить представителей этой страны, да и у Драко, с его великолепным «Je parle français», по сути, та же самая функция, но… наплевать.

На таких мероприятиях не подают огневиски. Однако крепость шартреза, блаженного напитка из ста тридцати трав, зашкаливает за пятьдесят градусов, поэтому Малфой уверен, что ничего не теряет… Кроме, пожалуй, самого важного: ускользающего от него смысла жизни. Ускользнувшего.

Так что когда на сцену поднимается глава аврората Гарри Джеймс грёбаный Поттер, у Драко едва хватает сил провести аналогию между зелёным алкоголем в бокале и цветом глаз за стёклами круглых очков. Он планировал громко топать и совершенно не аристократически улюлюкать во время этого выступления, но ноги больше не слушаются, а сознание накрывает неожиданным благодушием, и Малфой царственно (мысленно) позволяет Поттеру толкать очередную дурацкую речь.

Прошло шесть лет со школы, и между ними больше нет ненависти.

Между ними вообще ничего нет, как ни странно.

А ведь всё та же влюблённая Паркинсон кричала ему когда-то в отчаянии, что он, Малфой, одержим исключительно лохматым гриффиндорским ублюдком и, похоже, основательно в него — упаси Мерлин! — влюблён. Драко смеялся над Панси, безмятежно глядя ей прямо в глаза, но от таких обвинений сердце в груди начинало биться быстрее.

Но это было чистейшим бредом — а он уже тогда предпочитал смотреть на вещи реально. 

Как ни крути, реалистом быть проще. Ты не особо огорчаешься из-за неудач, не особо радуешься успеху, живешь, глядя на жизнь абсолютно скептически. Ничего не удивляет, ничего не волнует, ничего не пугает. Реалист ко всему привык.

Драко стал реалистом лет этак в тринадцать, когда неумолимая практика и неугомонный Поттер показали ему, что реальность, в которой он жил раньше, — неверная. Всё было просто. 

Его неправильная реальность состояла в том, что он должен был поехать учится в Хогвартс, поступить на Слизерин (другие факультеты родители сразу отмели как недопустимые) и проучится семь лет бок о бок с людьми, которые совершенно его не знают, а главное — не интересуют. Для юного Малфоя это даже не было одним из возможных вариантов. Это было чёткое — и неизбежное — условие.

В общем, надо было ещё в раннем детстве перестать забивать себе голову всякими глупостями. Перестать мечтать. Потому что мечты всё равно не…

— Мечты сбываются! — радостно выкрикивает Поттер с трибуны.

Огромный зал взрывается аплодисментами. Тихий малфоевский стон отчаяния, конечно же, тонет в этом шуме и гаме. На самом деле, кто будет слушать министерского секретаря и бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, когда на сцене заканчивает распинаться национальный герой?

Только сам национальных герой. Уж ему придётся выслушать всё, что накопилось у Драко на душе. С этим твёрдым решением Малфой отрывает своё чистокровное тело от изящного стула и на нетвёрдых ногах отправляется требовать поттеровской аудиенции.

Ничего не подозревающий мальчик-которого-Драко-наметил-в-жертвы обнаруживается в компании Уизли. Множества Уизли. «Целой кучи Уизли» — хмуро отмечает про себя Драко. Мелкая Уизлетта всем телом прижимается к покрасневшему от всеобщего внимания Поттеру. Рон одобрительно треплет товарища по плечу. Заметно постаревший после войны Артур взирает на всё это с очевидным одобрением, а Молли разве что по голове шрамоголового идиота не гладит. Хмурый Джордж сосредоточенно разглядывает шартрез в бокале, не решаясь сделать глоток. Или это Фред? Малфой не научился различать близнецов даже после смерти одного из них. И Гермиона… Самое главное. Гермиона! Та самая, которую — несмотря на происхождение — Малфой в глубине души всегда считал самой адекватной в этой компании, и та теперь — тоже Уизли.

«Все меня предали!» — мысленно всхлипывает Драко, но внешне ничем не проявляет своего огорчения.

— Поттер! — выписав в воздухе замысловатый вираж, его рука практически по-хозяйски опускается куда-то в район геройского локтя.

— Малфой? — хором изумляются все пятеро.

Шестеро? Семеро? Больше? Сосредоточиться и посчитать Драко не может. Заигравших желваков на скулах позеленевшего от злости Рона он тоже предпочитает не замечать.

Победитель Тёмного Лорда снисходительно кивает Драко — так, как будто семи лет вражды вовсе и не было:

— Привет. Что-то случилось?

— Надо поговорить, — у Малфоя получается сказать это внятно.

Поттер вздыхает. Ему некомфортно на таких министерских приёмах, и поэтому очень хочется побыть рядом с друзьями, но школьный враг не каждый день предлагает ему своё общество (ладно, просто беседу), и это становится любопытно.

— Я на минутку, — шепчет он в висок Джинни, и та недовольно, но соглашается.

**Глава 2. Вербена**

— Что такое, Малфой? — Поттер даже не пытается быть оригинальным. — Ты пьян.

А то без него Малфой этого не замечает. 

Драко молчит, не зная, ни с чего стоит начать этот разговор, ни зачем его вообще начинать. Голова сильно кружится, его ощутимо тошнит. Перед глазами мельтешат крохотные гиппогрифы. Наплевав на угрозу быть укушенным (уклюнутым?), он не желает им кланяться.

В любом случае, лучше гиппогрифы, чем синие пикси с лицами отчего-то Филча и Хагрида, которые виделись Малфою в прошлый пьяный раз. 

«Пьяные разы» случаются с Малфоем достаточно часто. Каждую пятницу — абсолютно точно. Потому что министерский секретарь, день за днём разгребающий пергаменты, составляющий расписание совещаний и высчитывающий количество Летучего пороха, которое понадобится отделу в следующем месяце, просто не может не зависеть от календарной недели.

Воскресенье — и Драко со стоном прячет голову под пахнущую вербеной подушку, не зная, то ли поспать подольше в последний из двух выходных, то ли встать пораньше, чтобы успеть всё и сразу. Запах вербены, кстати, отнюдь не случаен… Покровительница рода — она должна защищать будущего главу семейства Малфоев как минимум от кошмаров; символ любви (добавьте вербены в напиток, и результат вас ошеломит) — она должна привести его к личному счастью… Но личного счастья нет — правда, как и кошмаров.

Понедельник — и приходится подниматься с постели в несусветную рань, торопливо глотая обжигающий кофе. Конечно, с таким состоянием, пусть даже и чуть оскудевшим после войны, пусть даже и принадлежащим родителям, а не ему, можно позволить себе не работать, но скучная служба хоть как-то отвлекает от пустоты, свернувшейся где-то в районе желудка. Без шуток, Малфой не голоден, он просто хочет разучиться мечтать.

Вторник — и становится чуть радостней от того, что понедельник уже позади.

Среда — последний день перед переломом недели.

Четверг — начало конца. Любимый день Драко Малфоя. И вовсе не потому, что он сам родился в четверг… Просто потому, что этот день всегда отчего-то волшебный. А ещё обещает пятницу и скорые выходные.

Пятница — начальство приходит на два часа позже и уходит на два часа раньше. Малфою не положено повторять такой трюк, но работать вполсилы никто не запретит. Никто не узнает. А сразу по окончанию рабочего дня его ждут сотни баров по всему Лондону.

Суббота — сразу во все сотни он, конечно, не успевает, ведь хроноворота у него нет. И это к лучшему, иначе ежеденельный кошмар посталкогольного утра превратился бы в пытку, которую не остановило бы Антипохмельное зелье.

— Малфой? — вопросительно смотрит на него Поттер.

Поттер, кстати, тоже родился в четверг. 

От этого нелепого факта Малфоя просто разрывает на части. Во всех возможных переносных смыслах. Отчаянно притиснув собеседника к серой стене тускло освещённого коридора, Драко шипит ему в самое ухо:

— Мечты сбываются, Поттер?

Поттер кивает, непонимающе тараща глаза. Растерянный, взъерошенный. Счастливый — Драко чувствует это нутром. У Малфоя аллергия на счастливых людей. Так и хочется приложить их Авадой.

— Тогда какого соплохвоста всё это творится? — широким жестом Драко обводит пространство.

Для этого приходится разжать пальцы, крепко вцепившиеся Поттеру в воротник, и последний этому рад. Воротник. Да и Поттер, можно не сомневаться.

— Хэллоуин, — хмурится любимец магического сообщества, и Малфой, беззастенчиво пялясь на зигзагообразный шрам, вдруг вспоминает, что получен этот шрам был именно в Хэллоуин.

Тридцать первого октября. В субботу.

— Я не про этот приём, идиот, — злость слегка остывает, но не проходит.

— А про что? Малфой, я не понимаю…

От этого спокойного и даже участливого тона у Драко снова срывает крышу. Злость возвращается — усиленная стократно. Хуже счастливого человека может быть только жалеющий тебя счастливый человек, Малфой точно знает.

— Мечты сбываются, да? — только и хватает у него сил повторить.

— Да, — Поттер в этом уверен.

Мечты Драко Малфоя не сбылись. Ни одна. Но у него всё ещё есть козыри в рукаве.

— А как же Сириус Блэк? — свистящий шёпот, почти парсалтанг. — А как же Дамблдор, Поттер?

Хочется размазать ненавистное лицо в кровавую кашу. Сломать этот нос, как тогда, в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Только теперь без Петрификуса. Чтобы бить, бить, бить, чтобы Поттер сопротивлялся. Чтобы живое, горячее под кулаками. Чтобы вкладывать в каждый удар всё своё чёрное разочарование. Чтобы каждый ответный удар выталкивал эту боль из намертво запутанных лабиринтов души.

Сломанная судьба, Круциатусы безумного Тёмного Лорда, пытки воскресеньем и понедельником — всё это полнейшая чушь по сравнению с тем, что у Малфоя не будет дракона.

— Что у тебя случилось, Драко? 

Малфой выпускает из рук мантию Поттера и резко отшатывается назад. Чувство равновесия отказывается повиноваться, и он падает. Точнее, упал бы — если бы не стена. Натолкнувшись на неё спиной, он медленно сползает на пол, утыкаясь лицом в коленки.

Он знает, что ведёт себя непростительно и недостойно, но слишком поздно надевать привычную маску. И всегда было слишком поздно, это же Поттер.

Немного страшно, но, если уж у этого импульсивного идиота хватило мудрости простить Тома Реддла, то и на малфоевскую истерику он никак не отреагирует.

— Что у тебя случилось? — «импульсивный идиот» повторяет вопрос.

Весь разговор — из сплошных повторений.

— Мечты не сбываются, знаешь, — тяжело и медленно роняет Драко в пропитанный его отчаянной грустью воздух. — Ни одна не сбывается… Не сбылась.

— Не о том мечтаешь, наверное. — Насмешки здесь нет и в помине.

— О том, — бывший слизеринец упрямится, как гриффиндорец. Настоящий.

— О чём?

— Какая тебе разница?

Поттер пожимает плечами и опускается на корточки рядом:

— Зачем-то же ты меня сюда притащил. Что-то же хотел сказать. Говори, Малфой. Говори, пока пьяный.

— Мог бы и не напоминать, я и без того вижу… Гиппогрифы проклятые, — хмуро отвечает секретарь отдела международного магического сотрудничества.

— А? — не понимает, в чём дело, аврор.

— Гиппогрифы… Курицы такие здоровые. С крыльями. И с копытами.

— Я не об этом, — Поттер досадливо встряхивает лохматой шевелюрой, — О чём ты мечтаешь, Малфой? Я помогу тебе, если позволишь.

Малфой вспоминает Снейпа и, в лучших традициях крёстного, мысленно снимает с Гриффиндора двадцать баллов за безрассудство и расплывчатые формулировки, использовать которые в своих целях сможет любой хаффлпаффец. Можно извернуться и попросить чего-нибудь до одури выгодного, типа продвижения по службе или разморозке третьего фамильного счёта в Гринготтс (первые два им великодушно оставили решением Визенгамота, но основное — на третьем)… Можно озадачить Поттера — и полезть целоваться, проверяя предположения Панси. Идея дурацкая, но он же пьяный.

Вот именно. Малфой пьяный. И поэтому говорит правду:

— Ты не сможешь мне помочь, Поттер.

— А ты всё же скажи.

Фирменное упрямство. Но если это упрямство помогло Золотому мальчику победить Волдеморта, это ещё не значит, что оно сможет победить малфоевские несбывающиеся мечты. Хотя… какой из Поттера теперь мальчик?

— Нет, — Драко поднимается, пытаясь сделать это изящно. — Иди к чёрту.

И тут Поттер, возвращая Малфою пятиминутной давности долг, с силой прижимает его к стене.

**Глава 3. Карамель**

— Что ты себе п-позволяешь? — он пытается выглядеть грозным, и у него получается, несмотря на растёкшиеся по венам пятьдесят с лишним градусов.

А Поттер смотрит Малфою в глаза — и не узнаёт. Они не бесцветные больше, они отливают зелёным. И он бы голову дал на отсечение, что этого просто не может быть, но, тем не менее, это так. Глаза Драко Малфоя сияют ядовитой зеленью, как разлитый сегодня по всем бокалам шартрез.

— Что хочу, то и позволяю, — рычит Гарри, сам себе удивляясь.

Малфою не страшно. Малфою нечего терять, даже если его жизнь закончится здесь и сейчас. Он не против. Было бы две — закончил бы две. С радостью. С удовольствием.

Но Поттер его отпускает.

Стоя друг напротив друга, оба тяжело дышат, стискивая кулаки. Снова как в школьные годы. Но при этом ни один из них не тянется за палочкой.

— Так что там насчёт мечты?

Драко хочется снова повторить, что это Поттера не касается, но даже в нетвёрдо стоящем на ногах состоянии он прекрасно понимает, что сам заварил эту кашу. До чего всё это глупо… Это — и всё остальное. Всё глупо. Везде. Постоянно.

Хочется запрокинуть голову и выть на луну. Белую. Круглую. Покрытую пятнами-шрамами. О, Мерлин, ну и странные мысли. 

— Всё дело в шартрезе, — бормочут они одновременно.

Это из-за выпитого глаза у Малфоя — зелёные.

Это из-за выпитого мысли у Малфоя — вразброс.

Но Поттер за этот вечер не выпил ни капли, и ему не на что списывать резкое и внезапное желание помогать. Помочь. Немедленно. Во что бы то ни стало. Мечты Драко Малфоя — это же, наверное, проще, чем победить Волдеморта?

— Говори уже, а? — Гарри переминается с ноги на ногу.

Малфой прикрывает глаза. Про дом на берегу Средиземного моря во Франции — пожалуй, не стоит. Про жену — тоже, а то чего доброго, Поттер спихнёт на него свою ненормальную Уизли, не зря же он на ней всё еще не женился. Или и того хуже, сам чего неприличного предложит… Ну, и мысли лезут в его чистокровную голову!

Много денег, высокая должность, уважение — всё это тоже выглядит как-то мелко и глупо, а самое главное Драко страшно озвучивать. Свою самую… самую-самую Мечту.

Герой, конечно, трактует по-своему:

— Я сделаю всё, что только смогу, обещаю, — последнее слово уж совсем лишнее, но оно срывается с губ быстрее, чем Поттер успевает остановиться.

Он себя не узнаёт — и, к сожалению, никогда не поверит в то, что это алкогольные пары от прерывистого малфоевского дыхания довели его до такого почти что помутнения рассудка.

Малфой глубоко вздыхает. Назвался гиппогрифом — полезай в… Куда ещё? И почему опять гиппогрифы? Они его с ума сведут за сегодня.

Назвался Хагридом — ходи с розовым зонтиком. Назвался миссис Норрис — лакай валерьянку вместо шартреза. Назвался Поттером — убивай Волдеморта. Назвался Малфоем — будь Малфоем. Мерлин, кто бы знал, как всё это надоело.

— Дракона хочу, — с тоской выдыхает он после паузы.

— Дракона? — По лицу главного аврора видно, что он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого.

А чего вообще можно ожидать от мечты Драко Малфоя? Дом на побережье, хорошую должность, шестизначный счёт в Гринготтсе, чистокровную жену (обязательно блондинку, конечно же), новую парадную мантию и вычищенные до блеска ботинки? Знак равенства между всем этим ставить не стоит. Парадная мантия и ботинки — это есть, было и будет, и это бессмысленно. А Франция — символ спокойствия, вместе с деньгами и должностью. Ну, а вместе с женой — ещё и символ семьи и счастья.

Такого, как у родителей. Чтобы навсегда, чтобы несмотря ни на что. Сквозь жестокость и тёмные заклинания, не взирая на Чёрные метки, финальные битвы и бесконечные судебные слушания… Чтобы с первого взгляда — и до последнего вздоха. Чтобы чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии, чтобы даже в воскресное утро просыпаться не в бешенстве от того, что завтра — понедельник, а с радостью — от того, что по соседней подушке разметались светлые волосы…

Подушка, так и быть, пусть продолжает пахнуть вербеной. А волосы… 

Малфой втягивает носом воздух. От Поттера пахнет карамелью, цитрусом и недоумением. Нет, этот запах решительно не годится.

— Угу, дракона. — Губы против воли складываются в умилённую ребяческую улыбку. — Серебристого, большого, с глазами такими…

— С глазами? — Поттер делает донельзя удивлённое лицо.

И правильно. Потому что серебристый дракон — это вообще чересчур. А если ещё и с глазами…

— Ага… С голубыми. — Драко наконец-то вспоминает нужное слово. — С с-сияющими.

Это тройное «с» получается таким свистящим и завораживающим, что Поттер, неизвестно от чего чуть пошатываясь, делает быстрый шаг вперёд — и крепко хватает Малфоя в объятия.

Тепло. Уютно. Удобно. Драко — он ведь выше — утыкается носом герою в висок. Карамель и цитрус. Как-то это и вправду не для подушки с вербеной. Наплевать. Хорошо ведь? Хорошо. Значит, можно не думать.

— Зачем тебе дракон?

Малфой отстраняется и смотрит на Поттера с таким откровенным удивлением, что Гарри краснеет. В самом деле, что за глупый вопрос? Ведь решительно всем на этом белом свете нужен дракон. Серебристый. С глазами.

Он хмыкает, но взгляд не отводит. Малфою придётся ответить.

— Поттер… — В нетрезвом виде он растягивает слова ещё выразительнее. — Это же дракон!

— И что?

— Дракон!!! — С придыханием. — Ты не понимаешь, что ли? Дракон, серебристый…

— С глазами, я помню. — Гарри ни на сикль не жалеет, что послушался малфоевского «надо поговорить».

Драко возмущённо хлопает ресницами. Ресницы, кстати, длинные и пушистые. Наверняка, щекотные, когда скользят по щеке.

— С голубыми глазами! С-сияющими, — он снова не выговаривает это слово с первого раза, «с» вытягивается длинной сумасводящей дугой, и Поттер, потерявшись в запахе алкоголя, вербены и мяты, прикасается губами к бледной шее, совершенно не думая о последствиях.

Малфой тоже не думает о последствиях: его занимает абсолютно другое.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — Он ужом выворачивается из аврорских объятий и нетерпеливо топает ногой. — Это — ДРАКОН! Он большой, и мудрый, и красивый, и сильный, и с-сияющий, и будет меня защищать!

Гарри разрывается от противоречивых желаний. Хочется сказать Малфою, что он, Поттер, тоже вообще-то в состоянии защищать. Хочется целовать его — до одури, до последнего дня или хотя бы до утра. Хочется… 

Он не успевает додумать — в коридоре появляется Джинни.

— Гарри? — её голос звенит взволнованно и рассерженно.

Её голос звенит взволнованно и рассерженно — и он бессердечно ломает момент. Гарри мысленно благодарен Малфою за то, что тот вовремя отстранился, иначе быть им обоим сейчас под Летучемышиным сглазом будущей миссис Поттер.

— Мечты сбываются, Драко, — шепчет он неловко, прежде чем уйти. — Я тебе обещаю.

Глава 4. Кофе

Чего Драко всю жизнь не может понять, так это смысла словосочетания «пугающая ясность». Ясность он любит, а вот пугаться — не очень, и поэтому ясность остаётся для него ясностью, а испуг — испугом. Мухи — отдельно, котлеты — отдельно, тавтология к тавтологии. 

Даже на шестом курсе, получая от Волдеморта заведомо провальное задание, никакой пугающей ясности младший Малфой не ощущает. Он твёрдо знает, что не сможет убить Дамблдора, и так же твёрдо знает, что попытается это сделать. Не ради себя, так ради родителей. Кто сказал, что слизеринцы думают только о себе? Узы крови — вот что превыше всего.

Страх? Разумеется, есть и страх. Более того, страха так много, что шестикурсник-Драко в нём по-настоящему тонет. Тонул. Каждую ночь в беспокойных, коротеньких снах, сменяющих друг друга в быстром, обморочном калейдоскопе. В собственных неудачных попытках, в усталости, в обречённости — и снова и снова всё это было приправлено страхом.

Чёрная метка тогда жгла кожу страхом и ясностью — но по отдельности, никогда вместе.

А сегодня утром эти два слова всё же соединяются в цельное нечто: Драко Малфой открывает глаза и с пугающей ясностью осознаёт, что сделал вчера «что-то не то».

Голова всё ещё кружится и плывёт, но гиппогрифов перед глазами уже не наблюдается. Решая считать это хорошим знаком, Драко садится на кровати, откидывая одеяло, и едва сдерживает страдальческий стон: всё тело болит так, будто по нему маршировала орда великанов. Туда и обратно. Раз тридцать.

Удивительно, как он вообще сумел аппарировать домой целиком, не растеряв всего себя по дороге.

Удивительно, какого докси он полез с разговорами к Поттеру. Их молчаливый нейтралитет, установившийся после войны, стоил того, чтобы ничего с ним не делать, но вот, он напился — и сделал. Конечно, сближение с национальным героем обещало определённые выгоды, но этот пьяный разговор не был сближением, Малфой понимает. Не понимает другого. В частности, с чего это Поттер лез к нему обниматься и, кажется, даже целоваться немного.

— Ох уж эти красно-золотые… — Драко со стоном возводит глаза к потолку.

Потолок не отвечает. И слава Мерлину, потому что если бы вдруг ответил, пришлось бы собираться в Мунго, в палату для сильно душевнобольных. А так — есть время придти в себя и отдохнуть. Выходные. Суббота.

— Акцио, Антипохмельное зелье! 

Честно говоря, можно и не пользоваться магией, всё равно зелье каждую субботу дожидается его на одном и том же месте — на прикроватной тумбочке, между карандашным наброском в серебряной рамке и изящным блокнотом, но… Чего ради слепо шарить руками, если у тебя всё в порядке с беспалочковой?

«И далеко не всё в порядке с головой», — вспоминая вчерашний разговор с Поттером, Драко болезненно морщится.

Он увёл Поттера ото всех, и они отсутствовали больше получаса. Он потерял лицо и вёл себя крайне… нелепо. Он раскрыл свою самую главную тайну. Он не вырывался из крепких объятий.

Панси бы сейчас победно вскинула руку в торжествующем жесте. Но Панси не узнает. Никто не узнает.

Слегка пошатываясь (Антипохмельное помогает уже не так хорошо, как раньше, — богатый опыт!), Малфой отправляется на кухню — заваривать чай. В выходные можно себе это позволить, это в будние дни приходиться давиться отвратительным кофе… Кофе он ненавидит. Всегда ненавидел.

Крепкий чёрный чай, две маленьких ложки сахара — что ещё нужно?

Когда в окно настойчиво стучится сова, Драко уже почти благодушен.

— Ну, что у нас тут такое? — ласково касается он взъерошенных серо-коричневых перьев перед тем, как отвязать от тонкой лапки свиток пергамента.

С животными и птицами он ладит прекрасно. И от этого грустно. Опять-таки из-за дракона, точнее, его отсутствия. Что поделать…

Угостив большеглазую птицу совиным печеньем, Малфой разворачивает записку, принимаясь читать. Это действительно всего лишь записка, а не письмо: коротенькая, всего в несколько строк.

«В десять вечера я открою камин. Особняк Блэков, площадь Гриммо. Г.П.»

Аккуратно скручивая пергамент обратно, Малфой быстро испепеляет его лёгким «Инсендио» и смотрит на сову. Она сдержанно ухает, чуть покрутив головой.

— Я не буду ему отвечать. И не проси, — ещё одно совиное печенье, круглый золотой галеон в специальный мешочек, и Малфой выпускает сову в распахнутое окно и раскрытое небо.

Небо, кстати, серое, холодное, мрачное. Настроение Драко после этой записки — точно такое же. Он не хочет получать напоминания о своём поведении вчера вечером. Не хочет знать, что кто-то видел его слабость, знал его сокровенное желание, его заветную мечту.

Ирония судьбы: но именно Поттер видел его всяким. Даже искренне улыбающимся видел — недолго, но видел, тогда, в магазине мадам Малкин, когда юный Малфой смотрел ему вслед. И надежду в его глазах тоже видел — когда Малфой протягивал ладонь для рукопожатия. Не пожал — и видел обиду и злость. Видел разочарование — каждый раз в погоне за снитчем. Видел желание быть в центре внимания, удивление, гнев, боль — после происшествия с Клювокрылом. Усталость, мрачную решимость, обречённость — на шестом курсе. Страх и отчаяние — в туалете Плаксы Миртл. Желание умереть — посреди охваченной пламенем Выручай-комнаты. И нестерпимое, обжигающее сильней Адского огня желание жить — там же.

Для всех остальных эти эмоции спрятаны под маской, давно и прочно вросшей в кожу.

Для Того-кто-вечно-нарушал-правила таких глупостей, как маски, просто не существует. Он им либо верит — как было со Снейпом, либо напрочь не замечает — как было и всё ещё есть с Малфоем. Рыжий Уизел может сколько угодно твердить Поттеру об ужасных недостатках чистокровного сноба, но Поттер верит только тому, что видит своими глазами. К счастью Рона, видит он не так уж много хорошего. Прямо говоря, почти ничего, ведь Драко от души старается казаться противным холёным мерзавцем.

Юная копия Люциуса, каким тот является для всех окружающих.

Дома, конечно, всё совершенно не так. Дома Люциус позволяет себе бродить по мэнору не в строгом костюме и изысканной мантии, а — порой — в обыкновенном халате. Хотя слово «обыкновенный» — неверное, всё изысканно и строго, но халат остаётся халатом, ведь так? Даже если ярд его тёмной тяжёлой ткани стоит примерно как бриллиант средних размеров.

Ладно, чёрт с ним, с халатом. Но дома отец нежно обнимает Нарциссу, бережно проводя рукой по светлым, чуть вьющимся волосам, иногда выбивающимся из строгой причёски… 

На людях они безупречны. Дома же… С одной стороны, от этой безупречности не остаётся следа — всё тот же халат, всё те же непослушные пряди, не желающие гладко лежать под драгоценными шпильками… А с другой, в этой своей домашней не-идеальности Люциус и Нарцисса Малфой в тысячу раз более идеальны, чем это может представить кто-нибудь посторонний.

Драко остаётся только горестно вздыхать и мечтать о чём-то подобном. Именно «мечтать», потому что надеяться и тем более ждать — это вообще бесполезно. Такая любовь случается раз в тысячу лет, если не реже.

**Глава 5. Порох**

Поттер шлёт ему сов с дотошной методичностью Гермионы Грейнджер, нахальной настойчивостью Риты Скитер и непробиваемым упрямством… самого Гарри Поттера. 

Драко представляет радостно ухмыляющуюся Паркинсон, шутливо грозящую пальчиком с видом «Я же тебе говорила» — и к мордредовой бабушке сжигает половину пергаментов, не читая. Другую половину — читает, но ничего вразумительного там не находит. Только всё то же «открою камин», «дом на площади Гриммо», «Малфой, когда ты уже придёшь» — и прочее прочее.

Малфой не хочет никуда приходить. Малфой не желает никому отвечать. Он боится.

Это глупо и не конструктивно, но… В ненависти к Поттеру всегда было довольно уютно. Во взаимной терпимости, установившейся последние годы, тоже неплохо. Шагать в дружбу или даже приятельство — это слишком. Дружба или приятельство — других причин для таких настойчивых предложений Драко не видит (и не рассматривает). Все деловые вопросы можно решить в Министерстве.

— Малфой? — На всю приёмную гулко раздаётся львиный рык.

Приехали. Накаркал. И к Трелони ходить не надо…

— Поттер? — Скучающе и лениво.

В принципе, к Трелони вообще ходить не надо, не только сейчас. Все эти чаинки и Предсказания — полнейшая чушь.

— Ты моих сов не получал, что ли?

— Получал, — Драко равнодушно пожимает плечами.

Слизеринская холодность во всей своей морозной красе.

— И почему не пришёл? — От гриффиндорского бешенства можно прикуривать.

Малфой не курит. Поттер тоже.

— А что, должен был?

— Малфой!!! — Возмущённому шипению позавидовал бы любой ученик змеиного факультета.

Впрочем, Поттер же всегда понимал парсалтанг — и мог на нём говорить, так чего удивляться. 

— Поттер?

— Пошли. — Крепко ухватив Малфоя под локоть, глава аврората тащит министерского секретаря к камину.

Сопротивление последнего, конечно, Поттера ничуть не волнует. Хотя Малфой не сильно-то и сопротивляется… Он занят. Подсчитывает мысленно: суббота, воскресенье, понедельник, вторник, среда, четверг. Пять дней вытерпел Поттер, пять дней посылал пергаменты — а на шестой пришёл сам. Четверг — лучший день недели, Драко всегда был уверен.

Зачерпнув полную горсть Летучего пороха, Гарри с силой запихивает белобрысую сволочь в камин. Сам позвал, сам жаловался, сам страдал, а теперь на письма не отвечает, боггарта ему в шкаф, и строит из себя Снежную Королеву! Губы кривит презрительно, ресницами хлопает… Длинными. Пушистыми. Светлыми. И пахнет так… головокружительно. Прижать бы к себе — и не отпускать никогда.

— Надеюсь, у тебя для этого весомая причина, Поттер…

Ещё какая весомая.

Причина гордо сияет в центре большого дивана. С-сияет. Крупный эллипс серебристого цвета, весь окутанный одеялами, обложенный бутылками с горячей водой. В комнате жарко — повсюду обогреватели.

— Чарами нельзя, — тихо шепчет Поттер в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — Он вылупится скоро уже, через три дня максимум… Ну, или она. Я хотел сразу тебе отдать, но ты ведь… — Остаётся только рукой махнуть.

— Поттер! — У Малфоя у самого глаза теперь с-сияющие, как до блеска начищенный значок старосты на груди Перси Уизли. — Поттер, это же…

— Дракон. — Скрыть удовлетворение не получается. — Серебристый. С глазами.

— Пока что это всего лишь драконье яйцо, гриффиндорский придурок!

Гарри не обижается, потому что это звучит совсем не обидно. Всего лишь драконье яйцо. Без глаз, разумеется.

Счастливый Малфой стоит над диваном дурак дураком, не решаясь прикоснуться к пределу мечтаний. Только ласкает взглядом и улыбается. Тихо. Немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть. И очень по-настоящему.

Гарри ждёт вопроса «где ты его взял?», но слышит совсем другое:

— Какой? — с благоговением выдыхает Драко, не отводя от яйца влюблённого взгляда.

— Шведский короткорылый и Новозеландский опаловый глаз… Прости, твой будущий дракон — полукровка, — можно позволить себе немного иронии.

— Наплевать. — Тонкие пальцы осторожно притрагиваются к крепкой и цельной ещё скорлупе. — Новозеландский и Шведский… Поттер, но это же невозможно! Как их можно было скрестить?

— Чарли Уизли работает на драконьей ферме в Румынии. — Гарри решает считать этот вопрос сигналом к рассказу. — Новозеландского им привезли только недавно… Я спросил у него про серебристого дракона… с глазами… 

— С с-сияющими голубыми глазами! Что смешного? — Снова беззлобно. — Я ведь над твоими мечтами не смеюсь, хотя уверен, что Уизлетта в белом платье — то ещё зрелище… 

Гарри легко пропускает шпильку, как будто не слышал. В любом случае, он не об этом мечтает.

— Таких яиц всего три… То есть теперь официально два. Это вроде как… списали. Как будто разбилось и больше нежизнеспособно, — из уст гриффиндорца это слово кажется очень нелепым.

— Не разобьётся. — Малфой нерешительно гладит своё сокровище. — Не позволю.

Картина просто невероятная. Лет семь назад сказал бы кто — Гарри бы не поверил. Да и двадцать минут назад тоже не поверил бы. И сейчас-то до конца не верится в эту внезапную нежность и лицо а-ля «Мадонна с младенцем».

Лекцию о маггловской живописи проводила когда-то Гермиона, конечно же.

— Чарли сказал, дракон должен вырасти очень красивым…

— Конечно, — уверенно кивает Малфой. — Будет серебристым, как Шведский, и добрым, как Опаловый глаз.

— Ты же хотел такого, чтоб защищал?

— Ну, сейчас он точно никого защитить не способен… Это скорее мне придётся его защищать.

Поттер улыбается. А до Малфоя доходит.

— Мерлин! — Он нервно прикусывает губу. — Разведение драконов в домашних условиях запрещено! А даже если бы было разрешено, то несколько тонн живого дракона в мою квартиру просто не влезут…

Гарри звучно хлопает себя по лбу ладонью. Как же он сам не подумал? Ладно, ему, бывшему гриффиндорцу, простительно, ему надо действовать, а не думать (позволим стереотипам себя оправдать), но как мог хитрый и расчетливый — бывший — слизеринец позволить себе просить его о невозможном?

— Плевать я хотел на все эти законы и правила. — Драко решительно выпрямляется, кончиками пальцев продолжая касаться серебристого эллипса. — С ним можно аппарировать?

Гарри кивает.

**Глава 6. Огонь**

Свобода манит и пугает одновременно. Ответственность — тяжкий груз, особенно если это ответственность за кого-то другого.

Хвала Мерлину, Драко есть, с кем посоветоваться.

Изо всех сил прижимая своё сокровище к сердцу, он — вместе с Поттером — вываливается из собственного камина и, неохотно протянув яйцо своему спутнику, принимается обустраивать «драконье гнездо». Ненадолго, потому что долго он здесь не задержится, но оно всё же необходимо: чарами ведь нельзя.

Малфой греет воду и разливает её в захваченные из особняка Блэков бутылки, приносит из спальни тёплый плед из верблюжьей шерсти. Укутывает яйцо, окружает его бутылочной теплотой, боится убрать руки, боится проснуться.

— Что делать будешь? — Поттеру не впервой прятать драконов, но глупо прятать туда, откуда и брал, поэтому он не собирается ввязываться.

Он оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь делать это не слишком заметно.

В квартире у Малфоя… красиво, хотя слово «квартира» — не совсем то, что приходит на ум, когда видишь эти апартаменты. Квартира — это нечто такое… обычное, с кухней, спальней, гостиной и санузлом — желательно, конечно, раздельным. А у хорька — целый дворец. Нет, его нынешнее жилище, разумеется, и рядом не стояло с Малфой-мэнором по размерам. Честно говоря, даже в Норе больше места как минимум раза в три. Но тут повсюду насыщенная и древняя красота: густая тёмная зелень стен и портьер, чуть блестящее серебро мелких деталей, колоритные толстые свечи (кто-то из чистокровных вообще пользуется электричеством?), антикварная мебель.

— Мило тут у тебя… На подземелья похоже, — говорит Гарри, но на него и на его сарказм не обращают решительно никакого внимания.

Драко, наконец, отрывается от будущего «питомца» и кидает горсть порошка в камин.

— Сын? — Голова Люциуса в свете зелёного пламени смотрится более чем инфернально. — Добрый день, мистер Поттер.

Зелёный — цвет спокойствия. Старший Малфой холоден, как всегда. Он даже не удивлён!

— Отец, — Драко тяжело вздыхает и делает шаг в сторону, открывая Люциусу обзор.

Проходит двадцать секунд тишины, нарушаемой только треском искр в красивом камине.

— Я думаю, что не удивлю тебя, Драко, если скажу, что разведение драконов в домашних условиях строго запрещено? 

— Цитировать номер соответствующей статьи тоже не надо.

— Где ты его взял, тоже не спрашивать?

Младший Малфой невозмутимо кивает, но Поттер чуть выступает вперёд — и всё становится понятно без слов. 

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, — пауза, — папа…

Гарри приходится сдерживать эмоции во всю мощь своего слизеринского начала. Шляпа же говорила, что оно у него есть — так вот и пусть оно сейчас помогает. Пусть помогает не захлопать глазами, удивлённо распахнув рот. «Папа» — это так доверительно, так по-семейному, так не по-малфоевски…

— Вернуть?

Драко качает головой. Нет.

— Спрятать? Выбросить? Уничтожить?

Нет. Спокойно — потому что Люциус говорил не всерьёз.

— В Малфой-мэнор с этим идти даже не думай… — он хмурится, и Поттер на мгновение снова теряет веру в институт семьи у этих «аристократов» волшебного мира. — Можешь считать меня параноиком, но мне кажется, что поместье до сих пор под присмотром аврората и Министерства… Впрочем, если аврорат тебя прикрывает… Нет. Какого он будет размера? — говорит без перехода старший Малфой и кивает на лежащее на диване яйцо.

— Средний, скорее всего. Или крупный. Помесь Шведского с Новозеландским.

— Мерлин. Три больших тонны, как минимум… Нам держать его негде, Драко.

— Заклятие незримого расширения? — подаёт голос Гарри.

Люциус кривит безупречно красивые губы:

— То-то я смотрю, вы его чарами греете, мистер Поттер. 

Действительно, Чарли же сказал, что ни согревающие чары, ни чары расширения с драконами не работают. И наложить на них заклинание невидимости тоже нельзя. Максимум — защитить с помощью Фиделиуса, но это же крайние меры, и идти на эти крайние меры с Малфоями попросту глупо. 

«И небезопасно», — шепчет внутренний голос. Шепчет предусмотрительно, но почему-то всё равно кажется, что ехидно.

Младший Малфой поднимается с места и начинает мерить шагами просторную комнату. Хрупкий. Худой. Изящный. Взволнованный. Даже не пытающийся скрывать волнение и растерянность.

Он получил свою мечту — и не знает теперь, что с ней делать.

Знает.

— Пап, я уеду.

— Куда именно, Драко?

Малфой принимается загибать пальцы, перечисляя:

— Новозеландский живёт в долинах, Шведский — в горах. Значит, нужно и то, и другое. Скалы, горы, луга и равнины. Достаточно свободы, и достаточно защищённости. Небольшая плотность населения. Леса, хотя бы немного… Непуганые животные. И — главное — возможность добраться туда с драконьим яйцом на руках.

На секунду задумавшись, Люциус говорит одно только слово:

— Ирландия. 

Драко поднимает бровь.

— В Ирландии нет гор… И животных мало.

Старший Малфой усмехается: у его сына — такая знакомая мимика.

— Зато там множество скалистых берегов, на случай, если Шведские гены возьмут верх, и полный остров долин, если победят Новозеландские. И животных достаточно. Это лишь один дракон, Драко. — Довольная от этого звучного сходства улыбка.— Один дракон, а не целое стадо.

— Они не живут никакими стадами! — Для младшего просто не существует ни иронии, ни сарказма, если дело касается его любимых драконов. — Ирландия?

— Думаю, там тебе должно повезти… А мистер Поттер озаботится портключом, ведь так, мистер Поттер?

И вряд ли на свете существует человек, способный отказать Люциусу Малфою. Даже если десять минут назад Гарри не хотел в это ввязываться… Речь идёт о мечте — как тут можно отказывать? 

**Глава 7. Вереск**

Речь идёт о путешествиях, и Драко в них совсем не эксперт… Большинство его путешествий заканчивались где-то в районе ближайшего к дому бара или круглосуточной продовольственной лавки с неплохим выбором огневиски, но сейчас не время для алкоголя, и путешествия будут другими. Ирландия — это, конечно, не слишком далеко, но и не очень-то близко…

— Редуцио! — Малфой направляет палочку на огромный чемодан, уменьшая его до размеров спичечного коробка.

Смена одежды, несколько портключей в Малфой-мэнор (всегда при себе — на всякий случай), тёплые пледы и мантии, перчатки, пустые бутылки, несколько котлов разных размеров, с десяток флаконов разнообразных Зелий первой необходимости, шарф слизеринских цветов и набор продуктов на неделю — ровно до следующей пятницы… С кухонными чарами у Драко не очень — в конце концов, он не Молли Уизли и воспитан в доме, где едой всегда заведовали эльфы. Но он вполне способен развести костёр и поджарить на нём что-нибудь — даже без магии. Теоретически. А практически… что ж, у него будет шанс узнать, так ли это легко, как сейчас кажется.

Самое главное — это пергамент, привезённый Гарри от Чарли вместе с яйцом. В свитке мелким каллиграфическим почерком написано обо всех тонкостях воспитания малолетних драконов, с лёгким нажимом на то, что малфоевский будет особенным. «Это ведь первая помесь Шведского с Новозеландским», — в сто пятый раз мысленно повторяет Драко, наслаждаясь каждым слогом этого предложения. Звучит просто великолепно.

— Я тебе вот это ещё захватил, — Поттер вытряхивается из камина внезапно и шумно, прямо как полтергейст Пивз появлялся перед учениками в школьные годы.

Он машет каким-то заполненным документом, и Малфой с ёкнувшим сердцем понимает, что это такое. Просьба об увольнении. Заявление.

Рука чуть дрожит, когда он выводит на светлом пергаменте свою подпись — широкую, уверенную, красивую, с тонким росчерком, и, когда перо отрывается от пергамента, вся жизнь разделяется на две части. До и после. «До» — это всё что произошло до того момента, как он увидел серебристое чудо на поттеровском диване. «После» — это всё, что происходит теперь и будет происходить — навсегда.

— Собрался?

— Да.

Странным и невероятным кажется то, насколько близким стал теперь Поттер. Неумолимо и необратимо — будто так и должно быть. Мантикора с ним, пусть действительно так и будет. И — мантикора же с Панси, которая в мыслях Малфоя сейчас улыбается ему своей самой ядовитой и самой нахальной улыбкой.

Это не то, что она подумала в любом случае.

— Готов? — Поттер кусает губы.

— Да.

Гарри протягивает ему портключ. Никаких изысков, обычный кругляш галлеона. Галлеоны сделаны из золота — и, может, поэтому именно он выбран на эту роль гриффиндорцем. Впрочем, искать символы там, где их нет, — это, наверное, глупо. Хотя кто сказал, что их нет?

— Тогда…

— Только не вздумайте отправиться без меня, молодые люди. — Люциус, в отличие от главы аврората, всегда выходит из камина так, будто это не неудобные «врата» после перемещения, а парадное крыльцо королевского замка. — Мама просила тебе передать… — Он протягивает сыну что-то маленькое, и Драко с улыбкой прячет это в карман.

Поттеру интересно, но у него пока что нет прав спрашивать, что там.

— Портус! — кончиками пальцев все трое прикасаются к галеону и тут же оказываются на залитом солнце вересковом лугу.

Солнечные дни для Ирландии — редкость. Особенно поздней осенью.

— Ого, — непосредственно реагирует Гарри.

Младший Малфой болезненно морщится. Он — мастер аппарации (особенно в пьяном виде, но этим, пожалуй, не стоит гордиться), да и из камина вышагивает подобно отцу — с прямой спиной и высокомерно сжатой линией губ, но портключи не любит. Слишком быстро — и слишком далеко. Но удобно, с этим-то не поспоришь.

Старший Малфой кивает в сторону скал, ограничивающих верещатник с западной стороны:

— Нам туда.

— Кто-нибудь умеет трансфигурировать пещеры в особняки? — задаёт Драко риторический вопрос, когда они добираются до цели, на которую указывал Люциус.

На взгляд Гарри, пещера — это почти то же самое, что слизеринские подземелья в Хогвартсе, так что терять бывшему секретарю особенно нечего и привыкать особенно не к чему, но герой благоразумно молчит об этом. Люциус тоже молчит, лишь улыбается тихо. Он знает, что никуда Драко не денется. Не было бы пещеры — сын бы спал на голой земле, лишь бы не расставаться с драконом. Ладно, пока ещё не с драконом — с драконьим яйцом. Обеими руками Драко прижимает его к животу.

— Люмос! Здесь очень просторно, Малфой, — Поттер первым суётся внутрь, на то он и выпускник Гриффиндора. — Хватит места даже взрослому дракону… Ну, и тебе разумеется, тебе вообще места много не надо, ты же такой… — Гарри прикусывает язык.

Люциус удивлённо оглядывается на сына. Сын покраснел бы, но Малфои никогда не краснеют.

Скрывая смущение, Драко шагает в тёмный проём и, не выпуская из рук своё сокровище, принимается осматривать будущее жилище.

Пещера, судя по всему, когда-то была руслом огромной подземной реки. Никто из этих троих, конечно, не специалист в маггловской геологии, но есть вещи, которые говорят сами за себя: например, огромные залы с неровными стенами, как будто древнее течение вырывало из стен целые глыбы, но все эти стены тем не менее идеально отполированы подземным течением… Камни и высохший ил — стабильная почва под ногами, хоть и весьма непривычная.

Известковые заносы, полупрозрачные сталактиты и сталагмиты — попав в один из залов, Поттер прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы удержаться от восхищённого возгласа. Драко смотрит во все глаза, не стесняясь своего любопытства. Впрочем, у Малфоя и любопытство-то… сдержанное, спокойное, даже куцее, любопытством не назовёшь.

Через три зала пещера заканчивается. Это к лучшему, несмотря на то, что оба Малфоя и Поттер не против ещё полюбоваться подземным рельефом: окажись пещера чуть больше — жить в ней было бы невозможно. В ней и без того достаточно холодно, и Драко крепче обнимает серебристо с-сияющее драконье яйцо.

— Жить лучше поближе ко входу, там теплее, — рассуждает Поттер. — А этот выступ защитит от ветров.

Драко смотрит на вход. Там и правда топорщится каменный выступ: кривой, неудобный, треугольный, почерневший от времени, потрескавшийся от солнца и ветра. Вход в пещеру достаточно велик, но сложно понять, пройдёт ли здесь его дракон, когда вырастет. 

— До взрослых размеров ему лет двадцать расти, сын мой, — глубокомысленно роняет Люциус, как будто читая мысли наследника.

Тот кивает, задумчиво соглашается.

— Мне пора, — для обратной дороги старший Малфой приготовил себе отдельный портключ. — Мистер Поттер, я думаю, вы знаете, что нужно делать? — с этими словами Люциус исчезает.

Драко недоумённо смотрит на бывшего врага:

— Что он имел в виду?

Гарри достаёт палочку и принимается накладывать Защитные заклинания:

— Протего максимум, — это базовое и главное. — Каве инимикум, — это сделает место невидимым с воздуха. — Репелло маглетум, — теперь пещеру никогда не найдёт ни один маггл. — Протего хоррибилиус, — это заклинание Флитвик накладывал на Хогвартс во время финальной битвы, и оно, наверное, не помешает…

Ещё немного заклятий из арсенала, приобретённого за время войны, и в качестве завершающего жеста — Воющие чары, которые заметят любое проникновение. 

Поттер оглядывается на Малфоя, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

— Аксэ Пэсто, — поднимает тот палочку и поясняет в ответ на удивлённый взгляд: — Защищает даже от тёмной магии… Единственный минус, — ухмыляется криво, — у тебя, например, оно не сработает.

— Почему же?

— Получается только у тех, у кого есть Чёрная метка. — Ухмылка Малфоя из кривой превращается в горькую.

И, глядя на эту ухмылку, Гарри вдруг понимает, что именно имел в виду Люциус.

— Сюда иди, — звучит несколько резко, но Драко подчиняется беспрекословно. — Давай руку.

Драко осторожно подаёт ему руку, второй крепче прижимая будущего дракона к себе.

— Фиделиус, — тихо выдыхает герой, крепко сжимая холёные пальцы Малфоя.

И никто, кроме Поттера, теперь не найдёт это место. Заклинание доверия не подводит, если довериться ТОМУ человеку.

**Глава 8. Мирт**

На вторые сутки верескового одиночества драконье яйцо, дав для начала ровную трещину, раскалывается пополам. Малфой знает, что сегодня суббота, но забывает названия сразу всех дней недели и собственную родословную заодно, стоит только раздаться характерному тихому хрусту.

С сердцем, гулко и быстро-быстро колотящимся где-то в районе горла, Драко присаживается на корточки рядом с яйцом, чуть ослабляя «тиски» тёплого одеяла. Он отодвигает в сторону бутылки с тёплой водой, которую так мучительно (потому что без магии) грел на костре и так аккуратно (тоже без магии) переливал во всё те же пластиковые ёмкости, экспроприированные у Поттера.

Между двух полукруглых осколков, удивлённо оглядываясь по сторонам, сидит самое прекрасное на свете существо. Серебристый дракончик с наивными голубыми глазами и шкодливой мордашкой. Тонкая длинная шейка, тонкие длинные лапки, бугорки будущих крыльев на худенькой спинке…

О том, что нужно дышать, Малфой вспоминает только через минуту, когда малыш, удивлённо на него посмотрев, издаёт мелодичный горловой звук. Это похоже на детский лепет, такое мягкое и отчего-то вопросительное «Уа?», и это разбивает весь лёд, которым Драко столько лет старательно окружал свои чувства.

— Милая? — шепчет он, на тридцать три миллиарда процентов уверенный в том, что перед ним — девочка.

Самочка. Дракониха. Драконица. Нет, всё-таки «девочка» — лучше всего.

— Милая… — Малфой осторожно протягивает руку к «новорождённой».

Выпуклые голубые глаза смотрят на него, не мигая, довольно долго. А потом серебристая девочка удовлетворённо жмурится — и тычется носом в его ладонь.

Холодная чешуйчатая кожа под пальцами — непередаваемое ощущение. Как прохладный ветерок посреди жаркого лета. Как глоток лимонада со льдом в знойный полдень. Свежий воздух в окно душной комнаты.

Сейчас, конечно, отнюдь не жаркое лето, да и полдень ни капли не знойный… Если бы у Драко был маггловский термометр, он показал бы около тринадцати градусов тепла на улице, и около двадцати двух в пещере, исправно «отапливаемой» ярким костром. Но термометра у Малфоя, естественно, нет. Поэтому и думает он об абсолютно других вещах.

Например…

— Миртея, — имя приходит на ум само по себе.

Оно красивое — как с-сияющий блеск переливающихся боков. Аристократичное, горделивое — как тоненькая шейка с изящно посаженной головой. Опасное — как шипы на хребте, которые вырастут совсем скоро, а пока ещё только-только намечены тёмными точками. Витиеватое — как гибкий подвижный хвостик, которым малышка несколько раз недовольно ударяет по одеялу, чувствуя недостаток тепла. И оно тёплое — как горячий язык, обжигающий подбородок Малфоя, стоит ему только взять кроху на руки.

— Может, обойдёмся без таких проявлений нежности? — смеётся он радостно, щекоча драконице шею (горлышко светлое, а ближе к холке — уже тёмное серебро). — Ты же не какая-нибудь собака. Ты большой и грозный дракон!

«Большой и грозный дракон» озадаченно приоткрывает треугольную пасть. Зубки совсем крохотные. Пока что. Драко прекрасно знает, что лет через пять эти зубки превратятся в зубищи размером с его руку от ладони до локтя. А лет через десять — в два раза больше.

— Ох, Мерлин, тебя же, наверное, надо кормить…

Миртее определённо нравится слово «кормить». Она шире открывает ротик и с интересом заглядывает Малфою в глаза.

Только что вылупившихся дракончиков несколько месяцев кормит мать, пережёвывая и отрыгивая обычную драконью пищу — сырое мясо, если вдруг непонятно. И живут малыши у неё постоянно под боком: её влажный красный язык массирует их животики, внимательные глаза постоянно приглядывают за непослушными непоседами, грозные лапы и мощные зубы охраняют от незваных гостей. Драко от незваных гостей охраняют заклятия, но во всём остальном он готов и способен заменить драконице мать. Тем более, Поттер обещал регулярно доставать ему слюну дракона, необходимую для того, чтобы «размочить» измельчённое мясо и наполнить его нужными молодому драконьему организму веществами.

Хорошо быть Поттером — его друзья разводят драконов…

Хорошо быть Малфоем — у него есть Миртея.

Конечно, Поттер не сможет бесконечно доставлять ему драконью слюну, ведь даже связи Золтого мальчика «не резиновые», как тот с сожалением высказался. Придётся постепенно переводить Миртею на что-то более доступное… Это может быть коровье молоко, хотя Драко кажется странным подливать его в мясо. Это может быть его собственная слюна, но где набрать её в таких количествах — тоже загадка. Скорее всего, где-то со второй недели ему просто придётся увеличивать долю «обычного» мяса, пусть и мелко нарубленного.

И, кстати, мясо — это не то, что продаётся в магическом или маггловском супермаркете, и, конечно, не то, что уже несколько дней полежало на полках. Мясо для дракона — это то, что ещё час назад бегало и дышало, жевало траву и смотрело на солнце. Мясо для дракона — это то, что совсем недавно убили, освежевали, разделали и измельчили, вот так-то. 

А пока поить малышку Миртею надо из бутылочки, содержимое которой больше всего напоминает мясной бульон. Парное мясо сегодня принёс хмурый Поттер (скорее всего, стащил с какой-нибудь скотобойни, потому что убийства он всегда избегает), но только это всего лишь отсрочка — рано или поздно Малфою придётся выходить на охоту.

По идее, можно привлечь к этому неблагодарному делу домовых эльфов, но… Это его девочка, и Драко всё сделает сам. И без того слишком много для него сделали для него все остальные. Ну, то есть Поттер.

Бутылочку вместе с двумя пузатыми бочками драконьей слюны («твоё счастье, что она подолгу хранится!») точно так же сегодня притащил глава аврората. Поднося питьё к розовой пасти Миртеи, Драко думает о том, что ему хочется, чтобы тот увидел эту красавицу как можно скорее.

Но Поттер придёт только завтра, а красавица с утробным урчанием уже сейчас теребит резиновый наконечник-соску и переступает когтистыми лапами, как крупный котёнок. Очень крупный котёнок. Серебристый. С-сияющий.

Мечты сбываются — и впервые в жизни Драко Малфой чувствует себя бесконечно счастливым.

Тяжелее всего — опустить это маленькое счастье на землю. Хочется бесконечно носить на руках, но малышам с самого первого дня необходимо учиться передвигаться самостоятельно. И к Миртее это особенно относится — ведь рядом с ней нет наставницы-матери, всё придётся познавать через человека, лишённого тысячелетней мудрости драконьего племени. Ей придётся бегать больше, чем её далёким братьям и сёстрам, чтобы стать такой же сильной и крепкой, какими — без сомнения — станут они.

Впрочем, насчёт Миртеи у Драко тоже нет ни капли сомнения. Он сделает всё, чтобы малышка развивалась как нужно, а если для этого придётся сутками массировать ей светлое пузико и разминать лапки, показывая, как правильно бегать на четвереньках и как правильно охотиться сначала на мышек, потом на оленей, — он это сделает.

А пока что серебристая девочка бегает за ним по пещере. Точнее, не «бегает» — медленно ходит, запинаясь о собственные длинные ноги и хвост и иногда пугаясь собственной тени. Она чуть хнычет, не понимая, почему папа не возьмёт её снова на ручки, в блаженное тепло, в нежность, в защиту. И папа — естественно — не выдерживает. Одной рукой он подхватывает драконицу под мышки, поддерживая другой рукой задние лапы.

Розовый язык снова влажно проходится по подбородку.

— Миртея. — Драко честно пытается быть строгим, но получается только бесконечная нежность. — Хватит меня облизы.. Уф! — едва успевает отвернуться от нового «поцелуя».

Маленькая драконица любит его. С первой секунды. Просто за то, что он есть. Просто за то, что он её ждал — и не только эти несколько дней с бесконечными одеялами и нагретой водой в бутылках, а всю жизнь, с самого детства. Терпкое счастье комком замирает в горле, о большем и мечтать невозможно.

Встав передними лапками ему на грудь, с-сияющее чудо с бесконечным обожанием заглядывает Малфою в лицо, всем своим видом прося лишь об одном: скажи мне, что я хорошая, а?

— Самая лучшая, — и на этот раз увернуться от драконьего языка не получается. 

И это правильно.

Так и нужно.

**Глава 9. Свежесть**

— Малфой? — подходит «время посещений», и Поттер сквозь свои же Защитные чары аппарирует прямо к пещере.

— Гарри! — одно только обращение по имени говорит о том, что случилось нечто экстраординарное.

И Гарри Поттер на то и глава аврората, чтобы за долю секунды догадаться, что именно. Со всех ног он бросается внутрь, и видит картину, которая не могла даже присниться: совершенно бледный, совершенно измученный и при этом совершенно счастливый хорёк сидит, закутавшись в одеяло, и из бутылочки кормит «бульоном» своё серебристое чудо. С-сияющее.

На бледной малфоевской шее, к слову, болтается серебристо-зелёный шарф, так что, похоже, ночью тут было достаточно холодно… И, в любом случае, это выглядит очень забавно.

Как будто школьные годы вернулись. Только без негатива.

У маленького дракончика длинные лапы и изящная шея с небольшой головой, лобастой и чуть удлинённой. Огромные голубые глаза смотрят на Малфоя наивно и с обожанием. Когда дракон замечает «гостя» в пещере, то весь напрягается, ощетинившись, и распахивает маленькую розовую пасть с белыми зубками. Пока что это выглядит забавно, но уже через год напугает любого.

— О Мерлин… — только и может вымолвить Гарри.

— Мерлин здесь не при чём, — Драко отвечает немного сварливо, но когда он поднимает лицо, становится видно, что глаза у Малфоя с-сияют от счастья. — Её зовут Миртея.

Миртея, к слову, продолжает самоотверженно защищать своего аристократичного папочку. Более того, она не ограничивается угрожающе распахнутой пастью и забавным низким шипением: неловким движением малышка соскальзывает с коленей бывшего секретаря и, звучно шлёпнувшись светлым пузиком об илистый пол, устремляется к Поттеру, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность сражаться с врагом до последнего.

Строгий голос Малфоя останавливает её только тогда, когда острые зубки уже готовы вцепиться Гарри в ботинки:

— Это свой.

Поттер, в общем-то, догадывался об этом, но от констатации факта всё равно теплеет на сердце. Это неожиданно и необъяснимо, потому что ещё месяц назад ему было абсолютно плевать.

— Такая красивая, — он садится рядом с драконицей на корточки и протягивает руку погладить малышку.

Но понятие «свой», по всей видимости, значит для неё только то, что «своих» нельзя хватать за ботинки, оглашая пещеру детским рычанием. Потому что с быстротой молнии Миртея хватает Гарри за палец.

— Ай! — совсем не по-геройски восклицает герой.

— Миртея! — Драко пытается выкрикнуть это ледяным тоном, но получается плохо, потому что очень смешно.

Впрочем, девочка тут же разжимает зубки и с виноватым видом оглядывается на Малфоя, пару раз грустно хлестнув себя хвостиком по серебристым бокам. Поттер осторожно прикасается пальцами к её выпуклому лбу, и вторая попытка проходит куда удачнее первой: пристыженная драконица больше не пытается укусить его за руку. Напротив, после нескольких лёгких поглаживаний она удовлётворенно закрывает глаза и начинает тихо, почти по-кошачьи, сопеть от удовольствия.

— Эй, не смей там приручать моего дракона, — Драко смеётся, но в его голосе всё же проскальзывает очевидная ревность.

Словно почувствовав эту странную грустную нотку, Миртея оборачивается к Малфою, и в выпуклых голубых глазах явственно читается вопрос: «я сделала что-то не так?». Выражение мордочки у дракона при этом такое несчастное, что Драко, выпутавшись из одеяла, с места срывается к ней.

— Всё в порядке, милая, — он ласково чешет её подбородок, и успокоенный драконий ребёнок доверчиво жмётся к его ногам.

Увлечённый своей питомицей, Драко даже не сразу замечает, что пальцы Поттера с головы Миртеи перемещаются ему на запястье. Поттер, похоже, и сам этого не замечает — лёгкие, безотчётные массирующие движения, ненавязчивые и очень приятные… Запястье — едва ли не самое чувствительное место на теле Малфоя, но мало кто в его жизни догадывался ласкать именно там. Честно говоря, вообще никто и не разу.

Мурашки разбегаются по всему телу — по венам, ведь именно над тонкими венами рисует круги и восьмёрки большой палец главы аврората. Немного щекотно и очень чувственно… Невесомо — и так крышесносно. Настолько крышесносно, что Малфой почти готов тянуться за поцелуем. Но он не слишком-то часто поддаётся эмоциям.

— Поттер, — хрипло шепчет он, медленно убирая руку, и это звучит как предостережения.

Протестующий писк драконицы сливается с возмущённым сдавленным стоном Поттера, который не понимает, что с ним такое творится.

— Прости, я…

— Всё нормально, — Драко встаёт так резко, что начинает кружится голова.

Он зол на себя за то, что простое прикосновение заставило его сердце колотиться быстрее. Простое прикосновение — вот именно. Это ничего не значит, особенно для героя Британии. Помолвлен он уже или нет? И что бы сказала его Уизлетта?

Впрочем, у мелкой Уизли всё происходит в полном соответствии с поговоркой «семь бед — один ответ», и снова становиться жертвой Летучемышиного сглаза Малфою не хочется.

Поттеру, надо думать, тоже.

— Прогуляемся? — неловко спрашивает он.

— Давай, — Дракопожимает плечами, уже привычным движением подхватывая Миртею на руки.

Она довольно урчит, удобнее устраиваясь в тёплых объятиях. Розовый язык несколько раз обжигает шею, острые коготки немного царапают грудь.

— Как кошка, — улыбается Гарри.

— В тысячу раз лучше любой дурацкой кошки, — строго отвечает Малфой.

Втроем они выходят из пещеры, замирая на пороге под испуганное верещание драконицы. Яркое, но не жаркое солнце, манящее небо, вересковая пустошь, серые скалы… В воздухе пахнет прохладной свободой. И только малышка продолжает бояться.

— Эй, ты чего трусишь? — Поттер удивлённо заглядывает в её голубые глаза.

— Она не трусит! — возмущённо восклицает Драко. — Она осторожничает! Можно подумать, если бы ты всю свою недолгую жизнь провёл в пещере, а потом тебя выволокли б на свет, то ты не боялся бы!

Гарри хмыкает и бормочет себе под нос:

— Примерно так оно и было по сути.

— Что?

— Ну, я до одиннадцати лет жил в чулане под лестницей, а потом появился Хагрид и выволок меня на свет из пещеры. И, между прочим, едва ли не первым, кого я встретил в этом «новом» мире, был ты.

— Какая честь, — Драко кривится, потому что напуганная Миртея цепляется острыми коготками. — Ну, моя хорошая, не надо бояться…

— Со мной ты тогда не был таким ласковым.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Только то, что прекрасно понимаю Миртею… Мерлин, ну и имя! Меня тоже тогда пугал этот новый неизведанный мир. Я боялся, что открою глаза, и всё происходящее окажется сном. Исчезнет Косой переулок, и Хагрид исчезнет, и ни в какой Хогвартс я не поеду…

— Оно, может, было б и к лучшему… — Драко прекрасно понимает и сам, что этот сарказм выходит совсем не обидным.

— Ага. И тут я встречаю тебя. А ты, такой весь уверенный в себе, рассуждаешь о квиддиче и прочих вещах, о которых я слышу первый раз в жизни. 

Малфой наклоняется отпустить Миртею на землю, и Гарри не сразу замечает, что тот смеётся.

— Эй, чего ты?

— Так я тебя напугал? — когда-то показавшиеся зелёными глаза лучатся весельем. — И поэтому ты потом не пожал мне руку в Хогвартс-экспрессе?

Гарри кивает.

**Глава 10. Клевер**

— Я, получается, был слишком хорош для тебя? — на губах Малфоя играет безудержная улыбка.

— Ты всегда был слишком хорош, причём для всех сразу, — бессознательно выдаёт Поттер и тут же краснеет. 

— Приму это за комплимент. 

Гарри, смутившись, отвечает что-то невразумительное и наклоняется к серебристой Миртее.

Драко и сам не знает, зачем полез флиртовать так откровенно. Он, честно говоря, вообще не хочет называть всё это флиртом, но происходящее между ними и дружбой не назовёшь. Дружат по-другому — Малфой это точно знает. Может быть, не так, как он дружил с Крэббом и Гойлом, когда все отношения были замешаны на командовании и подчинении. Может быть, не так, как он дружил с Панси Паркинсон, когда все разговоры сводились к подколкам и язвительным комментариям. Может быть, Поттеру видней, как нужно дружить — у него есть Уизли, который всегда был Уизли, и Уизли, которая раньше носила фамилию Грейнджер, но… дружат не так, как у них происходит здесь и сейчас.

Это пугает. Но об этом можно не думать, ведь у ног сверкает сбывшаяся мечта.

Миртея осторожно трогает лапами увядшие цветы и травинки, как будто собирается с ними сражаться. Скрывая заливающиё щёки и шею румянец, Поттер наклоняется к драконице и почти сразу же распрямляется, держа в руках крохотный лист клевера. Он должен быть сморщенным и сухим — но отчего-то живой и зелёный. Он должен быть тройчатым — по всем законам природы, но в виде исключения состоит из четырёх закруглённых листочков.

— Ты знаешь, что это значит? — Глаза аврора весело сверкают, он забывает и думать о своём минутном смущении.

— Что? — лениво спрашивает Малфой, стараясь не показывать интереса.

Только гербологии ему здесь не хватает! Хотя… если подумать… Зельеварение его интересовало всегда, а для того, чтобы быть зельеваром необходимо довольно много знать о магических свойствах растений. Так что пусть Поттер проводит свой экскурс в вотчину недотёпы-Лонгботтома, так и быть.

— Четырёхлистный клевер — символ удачи! — Поттер ликует, как будто Волдеморта только что победил. Дважды. 

— Ирландия, тебе должно там повезти… — задумчиво цитирует Драко слова своего отца. — Что ты думаешь о везении, Поттер?

Гарри слегка насторожен этим вопросом:

— Ну… — осторожно говорит он. — Мне часто везло.

— А мне всегда казалось, что удача — это… Что лучше самому всего добиваться, своими силами, без слепого везения, — слизеринец говорит тихо, а его взгляд не отрывается от Миртеи.

Нежное утреннее солнце холодными бликами отражается от её гладких боков. Голубые глаза настороженно следят за всем, что происходит вокруг. Ей и страшно, и хочется познакомиться с этим огромным неизведанным миром.

— Дуракам везёт, да? — грустно уточняет герой.

Бывший секретарь министерства кивает.

— А сильные всё делают сами?

Новый кивок.

И Поттеру опять хочется прижать свою школьную язву к себе — и бесконечно жалеть его за всё то, что было до появления маленького дракона, потому что, как становится теперь очевидно, всё это время Малфою приходилось ой-ой-ой как несладко.

— Дурак ты, Малфой. Только не везло тебе постоянно.

— Что поделаешь, — притворно вздыхает Драко, протягивая руку к четырёхлистнику. — Зато теперь повезёт, вот только определюсь с тем, куда этот клевер девать. Поттер, его под подушку кладут или что?

— Или где? — Губы сами складываются в улыбку.

— Придурок, — абсолютно беззлобно.

— Зато везучий.

Малфой пожимает плечами и грациозным движением опускается прямо на землю. Безукоризненными брюками, чистой мантией — в жухлое разноцветье клевера, вереска и Мерлин знает чего ещё. Драконица тут же неровным шагом отправляется к папочке и, добравшись, прижимается всем с-сияющим телом к его бедру. Серебристая. Кажется, будто её струящийся свет проникает повсюду, обволакивая и её, и родителя, освобождая от скованности… Может быть, именно из-за этого серебра нервный слизеринский задавака теперь такой спокойный и не вступающий в споры.

Собственно, слизеринский задавака и сам всегда был… серебристым. Когда-то — в худшем значении этого цвета и слова: холодным, непримиримым, далёким словно луна. Как луна, он всегда был в одиночестве, даже если рядом вились его прихвостни. Как луна, он был привязан к этой Земле и одновременно не имел с ней ничего общего… Такой же обманчивый — и обманывающий сам себя, обманывающийся в себе и во всём остальном. Не принимающий никакой ответственности — в самом деле, какой с луны может быть спрос? Живущий в иллюзиях — и жестоко разочарованный ими в итоге.

Но всё это было давно, и с тех пор многое изменилось.

— Эй?

— Что такое? 

— Спрашиваю, сможешь с ней посидеть, пока я пойду на охоту?

— Ты? — Поттер удивлённо распахивает глаза. — На охоту?

— Я. На охоту.

— Но как?

— Мерлин… Ногами!

Драко, разумеется, пока и сам понятия не имеет, как, но хочет разобраться по ходу. Размышлять над каждым действием давно и до смерти надоело, а находиться рядом с Поттером просто невысносимо. И не потому что ненависть или что-то ещё в этом духе, а потому что горячо и сладко, потому что мысли против воли возвращаются к тому «рукопожатию», потому что... Так что он легко поднимается с земли, пощекотав на прощание Миртею под подбородком, привычным движением вытаскивает палочку из рукава тёплой мантии и отправляется «на охоту».

Гарри успокаивает тут же встревожившуюся драконицу и надеется только на то, что у Малфоя хватит ума не использовать Непростительные. Слишком сильные выбросы магии, а Авада Кедавра относится именно к таким, с некоторых пор отслеживаются Министерством… Жилище (в смысле пещера), конечно, окружено всеми возможными Защитными заклинаниями, но в том-то и дело, что только пещера (в смысле жилище).

Ума у Малфоя хватает. Хватает ещё и сноровки вместе с находчивостью: уже через пару часов он возвращается с тремя гусями в руках. На лице — сосредоточенность и одновременно растерянность. И нежность — когда к нему со всех ног бросается серебристое чудо, за это время уже научившееся не запинаться о собственные конечности.

А Поттер с облегчением выдыхает: гуси — на то они и гуси. Птицы, и только. Зайцев или белок было бы жальче.

— Как ты их? — задаёт он логичный вопрос.

— Ступефаем, — Драко делает паузу, — и дальше руками.

— Вот так, значит, Драко Малфой сворачивает чужие шеи во имя своей мечты, — шутка не слишком смешная, но напряжения в воздухе становится меньше.

**Глава 11. Клён**

Малфою нравится их с Миртеей Ирландия.

Умеренный климат, тёплые юго-западные ветра, дующие с океана… Конечно, по ночам эти ветра не такие уж и тёплые, но выступ у входа в пещеру, как в первый же день успел отметить Поттер, неплохо от них защищает.

Погода непредсказуема, минутное сияние солнца чаще всего сменяется трёхчасовым ливнем, реже — наоборот. Солнца здесь вообще мало, чаще всего по земле барабанят холодные капли. Мелкий, моросящий дождь тоже нравится Драко, поэтому он почти не пользуется Импервусом, когда выходит на охоту.

Кстати, об охоте.

Он находит оптимальное этой проблемы: в Ступефае ему изначально померещилось что-то не то. «Что-то не то» заключается в том, что бросить парализующее заклятие — для этого много ума не надо, подойти и свернуть птице шею — тоже, и это неправильно. Может быть, это так заразно действуют гриффиндорские ценности… Может быть.

Оставив героя Британии «полчаса посидеть» с драконицей, бывший секретарь министерства аппарирует в Малфой-мэнор, где и ошарашивает отца вопросом о наличии в семейной библиотеке книг об охоте и маггловских видах оружия. Книг не обнаруживается, но Люциус на то и Люциус, чтобы исправить этот недостаток в считанные минуты. А Драко на то и Драко, чтобы, сдержанно поблагодарив papa, поскорей отбыть восвояси, прижимая к груди внушительную кипу печатных изданий всевозможных форматов — от научных пергаментов до маггловских энциклопедий и подборок статей из журнала «Охота в Соединённом Королевстве». Распивать с отцом великолепный коньяк или ужинать с матерью по всем правилам благородной семьи нет ни времени, ни желания — дома ведь ждёт серебристая девочка.

А Поттера, разумеется, перегружать такими ответственными заданиями, как присмотр за Миртеей, нельзя. Во-первых, потому что тот удумал звать её сокращённо недостаточно аристократическим именем «Мирта», а во-вторых, потому что нужно срочно браться за изучение других способов охоты, раз уж так сильно не хочется размахивать волшебной палочкой, слушая укоризненные выговоры от совести.

Совесть с самого первого раза расходится абсолютно не по-слизерински: так нельзя, использование магии не даёт животному шанса, борьба должна быть на равных, охота — благородный спорт, а нет ничего благородного в том, чтобы сбить бедную птицу заклятием и вручную свернуть ей шею. Хочешь охотиться — охоться. Но только по-честному.

С первого раза «по-честному» выходит не очень. 

Внимательно изучив всю притащенную с собой литературу и сто раз сверившись с нужной картинкой, Малфой трансфигурирует толстую ветку ясеня в простой лук. «Простой» — это значит, что лук состоит из одной лишь детали (кроме тетивы, разумеется). Если упереть эту деревянную дугу в землю, вторым концом она достанет Драко до подбородка. Впрочем, пока тетива не натянута, это даже не дуга — а так, палка с насечками на концах.

Позже он сумеет без магии создать себе составной пластинчатый лук, используя всё тот же ясень и роговые пластины, доставшиеся ему в качестве одного из трофеев. Этот усиленный лук будет меньше, долговечней и легче, но вот именно, что ещё только «будет», а пока Драко приходится таскаться с этим огромным, на который даже тетиву натянуть — сплошное мучение.

— Почему нельзя было трансфигурировать сразу с верёвкой? — Поттер по-прежнему частый гость в этой тёплой пещере, и, как думает Драко, это правильно и логично, пусть и несколько выбивается из представлений о жизни, сложившиеся за всё прошедшее время.

Должен же кто-то присматривать за драконом, пока Малфой на охоте. Вне пещеры, кстати, уже холодает. Давно холодает — и весьма ощутимо.

— Это не верёвка, а тетива, — тяжело выговаривает Драко, с усилием сгибая непослушную деревяшку, чтобы накинуть, наконец, петельку означенной тетивы.

Аврор закатывает глаза и повторяет:

— Почему нельзя было трансфигурировать сразу с верёвкой?

Пальцы героя волшебной Британии ласково чешут спинку серебристой драконьей девчонки.

Миртее месяц и она совсем не такая идеальная, какой должна быть в глазах своего папочки. 

Как и у волшебников, у драконов необъяснимая врожденная гордость за свой род бывает только у чистокровных. И полукровка-Мирта, как упорно зовёт её Поттер, не получила такую черту характера. Она не встаёт в горделивые позы, не выскакивает нарочито на редкое ирландское солнце, чтобы показать как отливает её чешуя, не расправляет крылья так, будто сию же секунду все должны упасть на колени перед их великолепием… Собственно, ей и нечего ещё расправлять: как говорит Чарли, крылья у драконов отрастают только на пятый год, в общем, этого ещё ждать и ждать, но уже сейчас понятно, что ничего «такого» драконица делать не будет.

Мирта — задира и хулиганка.

Вопреки всем законам драконьей природы, она научилась выдыхать пламя на третий день после того, как разбила на ровные половинки яйцо, вылупляясь, а на четвертый научилась пользоваться этой способностью в качестве устрашения. На этот факт опытный Чарли только потрясённо разводит руками, и этот жест наполняет Малфоя-младшего гордостью: братья его малышки, растущие на ферме, ещё даже не задумываются о том, чтобы создавать пожароопасные ситуации… Кто знает, может, и крылья у его маленькой вырастут раньше?

У неё великолепный голос, который разносится так далеко, что Поттер шутит, что вокруг больше не осталось даже мышей. К счастью жалоб от соседей, которые — спасибо Люциусу! — живут достаточно далеко, пока не поступало. 

И ещё. Она научилась копировать папочку. Это почему то очень веселит его друга, который приходит раз в несколько дней, иногда даже чаще. Мирте он нравится, хотя и наступает порой ей на хвост… Тогда папочка очень злится и кричит на своего постоянного гостя, но они ни разу не поссорились из-за этого по-настоящему. 

Миртея увлекается коллекционированием. Её коллекция, старательно спрятанная под камнями правее пещеры, состоит из очень интересных вещей, которые Драко или Гарри умудряются оставить на миг без присмотра. Здесь есть красивый блестящий кружочек, который издает мерный тихий звук, и Мирте он очень нравится… Два круглых стекла, соединённые проволокой в причудливую конструкцию, которую папочкин гость носил на носу (ну, пока она не попала в коллекцию). Много приятно шелестящих на ветру белых листочков, испещренных непонятными знаками и иногда даже картинками. И главная гордость юной драконицы — маленькая копия её самой, вырезанная из дерева. 

Как эта фигурка оказалась у драконицы — целая история, и сам Малфой эту историю ещё не знает, иначе давно попытался бы вернуть подарок Нарциссы. Маленький деревянный дракон — его талисман с раннего детства… Талисман этот вырезан из клёна, а клён — символ сдержанности и спокойствия, внутренней силы и уравновешенности. Его плотная и прочная древесина обладает красивым рисунком: узкие тёмные лучи расходятся от сердцевины, поэтому выполненные из клёна изделия выглядят… необычно.

Будучи маленьким, Драко сжимал эту фигурку в ладошках, когда ему было плохо. Слегка нагреваясь в руках, деревянный дракончик принимал на себя все его взрывные эмоции, освобождая от обиды и злости. Впрочем, такое случалось нечасто — у Малфоя было крайне счастливое детство.

Была у этого «артефакта» и другая функция. Защищать.

Мать, прекрасно знакомая как с гербологией, так и с магическими поверьями древних родов, помнила твёрдо: хочешь создать барьер для Тьмы — прибегни к помощи клёна. Давным-давно их предки вешали над дверью диск, вырезанный из кленового дерева, и этот диск призван был защитить семью от недобрых сил. Перекидывая мост через реку, его строители тоже использовали исключительно это дерево, если хотели, чтобы Тёмная магия не перешагнула по мостику бегущую воду.

Потом, конечно, объявится Волдеморт и все эти полудруидские штучки отойдут на последний план. Тома Риддла деревяшками не запугаешь. Только Поттером.

— Почему нельзя было трансфигурировать сразу с верёвкой?

Драко, наконец, накидывает тетиву и созволяет ответить:

— Это не верёвка, а тетива, сколько можно тебе повторять, Поттер? Или тебе от созерцания непривычной конструкции мозги отшибло, и ты теперь не в состоянии запомнить простое слово?

Мирта насмешливо фыркает. Как будто всё понимает. Покосившись на драконицу, Гарри сдаётся:

— Хорошо, тетива. Ну, так почему?

— Если она будет всё время натянута, а лук всё время согнут, то испортится и то, и другое… Тетива истончится, а древесина рассохнется.

— Малфой, а ты вообще волшебник или нет? — удивление в чистом виде.

— Волшебник, Поттер, — тяжело вздыхает Малфой, как будто маленькому ребёнку собрался Продвинутую Нумерологию объяснять. — Но я не хочу в охоте постоянно пользоваться своим волшебством. Это, — Драко чуть запинается, старательно глядя в пол, — это нечестно.

И зелёные глаза теперь тоже с-сияют. От радости.

**Глава 12. Соль**

Солёные воды океана окружают остров подобно тому, как солевой круг защищает любого от злых духов. Драко прокручивает эту мысль в голове несколько раз, пока пытается неслышно красться по достаточно редкому лесу. Хотя лес в Ирландии — одно название, а с «неслышно» у бывшего министерского секретаря большие проблемы: Малфой грациозен от природы, но никогда прежде он не испытывал необходимости быть в самом деле бесшумным.

Заглушающее — и никаких проблем. Это раньше.

Но если теперь всё по-честному, то по-честному действительно ВСЁ. 

Чтобы мантия не шуршала, он ходит на охоту не в мантии. Высокие ботинки из прочной кожи (драконья — крепче всего, но такой вариант, разумеется, никто и не рассматривает), тёмно-зелёные штаны с ножнами (чехлом для палочки) на поясе и куртка из плотной водонепроницаемой ткани. Всё — из маггловских магазинов, но даже Поттер больше над ним не смеётся, припоминая былую ненависть к не-волшебникам, потому что всё понимает.

Если Драко Люциус Малфой отправится заказывать охотничий костюм к мадам Малкин, это будет просто смешно, неправильно и довольно нелепо. Во-первых, потому что странно и подозрительно. Во-вторых, потому что мадам Малкин не шьёт такие охотничьи костюмы. В-третьих… Просто потому что он туда не пойдёт.

Хотя, конечно, добираться до её ателье куда проще, чем блуждать по маггловскому Лондону в поисках нужного магазина. Ну, если честно, он совсем не блуждает… Национальный герой в очередной раз подкидывает ему портключ — на этот раз до Косого переулка, и, едва выйдя оттуда в не-магическую часть города, Малфой ловит такси и называет заранее найденный вездесущим Поттером адрес.

Зависимость от главы аврората немного пугает и сильно нервирует, но особого выбора нет.

Кроме того, рядом с ним почему-то всегда становится на удивление хорошо. 

И Миртея к нему отлично относится, если только постоянное воровство очков и волшебной палочки считается у драконов хорошим отношением. Очки так до сих пор так и не получилось найти, и Поттеру пришлось заказать себе новые…

Драко едва сдержался тогда от того, чтобы не согнуться от смеха в три погибели, потому что новые очки Поттера — точная копия старых. Он-то уверен: не пройдёт и недели, как с-сияющее чудо снова сумеет их куда-нибудь утащить и запрятать. Не пройдёт и двух месяцев, как её можно будет брать с собой на охоту. Это замечательно, потому что в конечном итоге драконица должна научиться сама добывать себе пищу. 

Кстати, о пище… Малфой прислушивается.

Справиться с птицами проще всего, но гуси уже улетели.

Придётся подбираться к кому-то другому: послать стрелу точно в цель у будущего наследного лорда получается ярдов на двадцать пять. Конечно, всевозможные легенды называют расстояния повнушительней, и не только расстояния, но и мощность удара заодно вместе с точностью. Но легенды — это одно, а сухая статистика — абсолютно другое, и эта статистика говорит о том, что попасть в мишень размерами с человека можно с семидесяти семи ярдов, но только если цель неподвижна. Среднее расстояние для прицельной стрельбы где-то в два раза меньше, чем этот рекорд. Стрелять наудачу, правда, тоже нормальная практика, и тут дальность полёта зависит от самого лука и, конечно, от человека, который им пользуется.

На проверку выясняется, что для Малфоя эта дальность полёта близка к максимально возможной… 

И примерно на половине этого расстояния сейчас замирает благородный олень, чутко прядая большими ушами. Драко поднимает лук — и тут же его опускает. Это животное — пожалуй, самое изящное из тех, что с копытами, но оно и едва ли не самое крупное. В Ирландии, во всяком случае. Им с Миртеей столько не съесть — вот о чём задумчиво говорит практичный рассудок, в то время как глупое сердце кричит о том, что такую красоту нельзя убивать.

Люциус всегда говорил, что в его сыне нет необходимой жестокости.

Сняв стрелу с тетивы, Малфой делает шаг назад. Отворачивается — и тут же становится ясно, что со снятием стрелы он слегка поспешил. Или даже совсем слегка, потому что прямо перед ним — огромный кабан. Секач с острыми клыками и налитыми кровью глазами.

Хладнокровия, как выясняется, у Драко тоже недостаточно: быстрым движением он возвращает стрелу на место, упирая лук в землю, и стреляет. Почти вплотную. Почти наобум. Стреляет — вместо того, чтобы замереть, не двигаясь, и ждать, пока животное подставит под выстрел своё практически единственное уязвимое место — под лопаткой, или — ещё лучше — просто уйдёт восвояси.

О палочке он, волшебник, даже не вспоминает. Как и о том, что зима для кабанов — время гона, и в эти месяцы этих животных лучше не трогать.

Если стрела сейчас просто отскочит — кабан, может быть, и уйдёт. Но Драко же не зря стреляет на восемьдесят пять ярдов: силы в его изящных руках предостаточно. 

— Мерлин, — только и успевает сквозь зубы выдохнуть он, когда раненый зверь бросается на него с обиженным рёвом.

Думать и анализировать надо будет потом, а сейчас можно только подчиниться рефлексам. В конце концов, он не зря играл в квиддич — и отменная реакция спасает Малфоя: быстро отступив в сторону, он пропускает животное мимо себя. Но кабан — как бладжер, он разворачивается так же стремительно, хоть и достаточно грузно, и его маленькие глазки начинают искать незадачливого противника.

Страшно? Нет, Драко не успевает бояться.

Он снова упирает лук в землю, вскидывает стрелу, резко и с силой оттягивая двумя пальцами тетиву как можно дальше… Раньше достаточно было довести до щеки, но сейчас — на то и «не раньше». В выстрел нужно вложить больше силы. Сцепив зубы, Малфой преодолевает сопротивление упругого дерева, старательно направляя собственный локоть вверх, как советовали в тех умных книжках.

Зря он не надел перчатки.

Потому что без перчаток действительно плохо: натянутая тетива впивается в кожу, разрезая её маленькой Сектумсемпрой, но движение нельзя прерывать, и поэтому при максимальной скорости, которую требует ситуация, нужна и максимальная плавность… Долго выдержать эту нагрузку почти невозможно, и Драко уже отчётливо видит тёмные пятна перед глазами. Мокрая от крови рука больше не может удерживать тетиву, но она и так доведена уже — как в легендах!!! — до уха. Последним усилием он отводит руку чуть дальше, до боли выворачивая локтевой сустав, и одновременно расслабляет занемевшие пальцы.

Стрела срывается с пугающим свистом, а лук выпрямляется с такой отдачей, что едва не выпадает из рук.

Чавкающий звук — и из-под бурой щетины под кабаньей лопаткой остаётся торчать одно только оперение, но этого зверя не остановить прямым попаданием в сердце. Сделав несколько нетвёрдых шагов, со всем остервенением смертельно раненого животного секач снова бросается на Малфоя. И на этот раз отскочить тому не удаётся: трёхсотфунтовая туша врезается в него всем своим весом, подминая, топча, больно впиваясь клыками. Клыки несколько раз проходятся по лицу, а удары тяжёлых копыт попадают в грудь и живот, переламывая рёбра к морганиной бабушке. Тёплая кровь заливает глаза, пузырится солёной густотой на губах, и бороться с разъярённым вепрем — бессмысленно, но Драко изо всех сил упирается руками, стискивая зубы, чтобы не заорать. Гордость тут не имеет никакого значения, просто ради Мирты нужно, чтобы никто его не услышал…

**Глава 13. Чертополох**

Когда смертельно раненый секач наконец замирает, грузно уткнувшись мордой в опавшие листья, Малфою уже практически нечем дышать. Тяжеленная туша прижимает к земле чуть слабее, чем осознание собственной глупости, но и этого «слабее» сполна хватает для того, чтобы недостаток воздуха по капле выдавливал жизнь из лёгких.

Хорошо, если ни одно из них не проткнуто ребром. Или рёбрами.

Мордредово воскресенье!

Драко пытается достать палочку, чтобы с её помощью сдвинуть с себя кабана, но добраться до узкого чехла на поясе не получается. Поэтому, изо всех сил напрягшись, он пытается столкнуть мёртвого вепря вручную. Получается с четвёртого раза.

Дрожащей рукой Драко вытаскивает палочку:

— Эпискеи.

Боли не становится меньше, и горе-охотник понимает: не помогло. Заклинаний здесь мало, нужен костерост. А костерост только в пещере. И можно отправить патронуса к Поттеру, чтобы тот пришёл и спас, ему ведь не впервой всех спасать, но тогда ему придётся оставить Миртею одну. 

Так нельзя.

И значит, придётся справляться самостоятельно. Малфою в общем-то тоже не привыкать, хоть и не везло никогда с этим «самостоятельно». Только когда нет выбора, о везении уже как-то не думаешь.

На одной силе воле Драко поднимается с земли. И оказывается перед вопросом: аппарация или пешком? И то, и другое — выше его сил на данный момент. В первом случае он, скорее всего, рискует остаться без какой-нибудь жизненно важной части тела, во втором — просто не дойти до пещеры. А ещё в первом случае он не сможет взять убитого вепря с собой.

— Стало быть, пойдём пешком, — бормочет он сам себе, оглядываясь в поисках лука.

Лук валяется рядышком, переломленный надвое. Но это поправимое дело:

— Репаро! — И следом: — Акцио, лук!

Сойдёт вместо посоха. Вместо трости, пусть и далеко не такой изящной, как у отца.

— Вингардиум Левиоза! — и вопрос с транспортировкой кабаньей туши почти что решён.

Осталось только пройти пару миль по путаным лесным тропам — и столько же по верещатнику до пещеры. На самом деле, не так уж много, особенно если учесть то, что посреди верескового поля его не заметит только слепой. В смысле, даже Поттер должен заметить.

Зря, что ли, в новых очках?

Тяжело опираясь на лук и не сводя взгляда с левитируемого трофея, Драко отправляется в путь. После третьего десятка шагов мутные пятна перед глазами уже перестают его беспокоить: человек ко всему привыкает. Пару раз гордый наследник рода, спотыкаясь о корни, падает с далеко не аристократической руганью, но почти тут же поднимается на ноги, вновь вздёргивает в воздух тяжёлую тушу и, закусив губу, идёт дальше.

Герой всемагической Британии, как ожидалось, замечает его издалека. И кабана тоже.

— Малфой! Ну, ничего себе ты какого зверя добыл! — радостный крик повисает в прохладном воздухе прежде, чем Поттер понимает, что в нормальном состоянии Малфои ТАК не передвигаются. — Драко?

Отчаянный визг Миртеи разрывает серое небо напополам.

— Дошёл… — Малфой опускает волшебную палочку, и секач с глухим звуком падает в вереск.

Сам Драко тоже начинает заваливаться, но, если на кабана всем уже наплевать, то Малфоя успевают подхватить сильные руки. Подхватить — прямо под рёбра. Он шипит, как змея, на которую наступили неосторожно.

— Малфой? Тебе надо в Мунго.

Как ни странно, презрительно фыркать — не больно:

— Сразу в Азкабан скажи ещё, Поттер. 

— Зелья есть?

— В пещере.

— Дойдёшь?

— Конечно.

— Сам?

Драко хочет сказать «Разумеется» и прекратить это безобразие, потому что в объятиях Поттера жарко и умопомрачительно хорошо даже в таком состоянии, но язык отказывается повиноваться. И глаза закрываются. Он теряет сознание.

Мирта раненой птицей кружит у ног Гарри, скуля вопросительно. Она очень выросла — в холке достаёт уже почти до колен, но сейчас кажется совсем крошечной и до жути потерянной.

— Всё будет хорошо, милая. — Герой в это верит.

Когда Гарри опускает Малфоя на его лежанку, собранную из целой горы одеял, и начинает оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать зелья, время как будто бы останавливается. Спокойно и чётко, так, как и учили их в школе авроров, Поттер прикидывает, куда в этой пещере можно было спрятать искомое. Впрочем, Малфой ничего и не прятал — набор Зелий для первой помощи находится почти сразу же.

С медициной у него всегда было плохо, но школа авроров опять-таки внесла свои коррективы в его знания и умения. 

Кроветворное. Костерост. Тонизирующее — на всякий случай.

Хотя насчёт тонизирующего Гарри как раз не уверен: может быть, снотворное было бы лучше? И тогда Малфой проснулся бы уже целым и невредимым… Но всё уже сделано. Остаётся убрать внешние последствия неудачной охоты, и это вполне можно было бы сделать с помощью Очищающего, но он почему-то решает обойтись здесь без магии. Влияние свихнувшегося на своей честной охоте хорька, не иначе.

Оторвав кусок от собственной рубашки (она, кстати, новая, но — наплевать), Поттер смачивает его водой из бутылки и начинает осторожно вытирать Малфою лицо.

Это лицо остаётся невероятно красивым даже сейчас. Глаза закрыты, светлые ресницы трепещут. Губы — разбитые и от того чуть припухшие. Нос — тонкий, изящный, прямой. Высокий лоб, высокие скулы. Бледная кожа, исполосованная глубокими ранами от кабаньих клыков.

Поттер аккуратно промывает каждую рану и тут же заживляет её заклинанием.

— Гарри? — Драко распахивает глаза ровно тогда, когда последняя «царапина» исчезает.

Он всё же плохой колдомедик. Шрамы останутся.

— Как тебя так угораздило? — в голосе Гарри проскальзывают истеричные нотки.

Малфой должен бы морщиться, но он улыбается. И делает попытку пожать плечами. Попытка вполне удаётся.

— Хорошо, что ты его всё же убил! — и это уже беспокойство.

— Nemo Me Impune Lacessit, — шёпотом тянет Малфой.

— Что? — глупо переспрашивает герой.

— Никто не ранит меня, не поранившись сам. 

Сдерживаться решительно невозможно и, подумав только о том, что оправдание себе он придумает как-нибудь позже, герой наклоняется к бывшему врагу — целоваться.

— Где Мирта? — тихо выдыхает бывший враг в самые губы, отстраняться даже не думая.

Поттер рад бы ответить, но честно не знает. И — честно! — ему не до этого.

Но это же Мирта… И возле входа в пещеру раздаётся звук шумной возни. Как будто кто-то тащит что-то тяжёлое. А секунду спустя на виду оказывается пятящаяся драконица, волочащая в пасти огромную тушу противного кабана, что посмел обидеть её дорогого и любимого папочку.

— Миртея! — потрясённо восклицает Малфой.

С радостным писком серебристая девочка бросается к Драко и утыкается лбом в его руку. Всё хорошо. Её любят. Она всё сделала правильно. Всё хорошо.

**Глава 14. Лимон**

Утро понедельника начинается ноющей болью по всему телу и взволнованным Поттером перед глазами:

— Доброе утро!

Хочется промычать в ответ что-нибудь мерзкое и отвернуться, закопавшись с головой в одеяло, но Драко не уверен, что окажется на это способен. Хотя… Первое вполне можно попробовать.

— Поттер, — начинает он, но закончить фразу не успевает, потому что услышавшая его голос Миртея со всего размаху плюхается папочке на ноги. — Ай!

Она довольно тяжелая, но при этом ещё и достаточно умная для того, чтобы не обрушиваться целой скалой на Малфоя, а замереть над его коленями, широко расставив серебристые лапы, как сваи, удерживающие дом «на весу». 

— Хорошо, что прыгнула не на рёбра, — с довольным видом аврор гладит драконицу по голове. — Как ты?

— Живой…

Надо бы наругать Мирту за сидение на «кровати», но она так трогательно о нём беспокоится и так преданно заглядывает глаза, умильно разевая пасть… Кстати, о пасти. Именно эти острые зубки вчера, вцепившись в загривок огромного вепря, позволили их обладательнице притащить тушу в пещеру.

— Ты её кормил?

— Шутишь? — Поттер удивлённо хлопает глазами. — Твоя драконица решила, что этот кабан — её собственность, и меня к нему не подпускала весь вечер, как бы я…

— То есть она голодная? — не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд.

— Моргана упаси! — герой поднимает руки вверх и тихо смеётся. — Я бы этого не допустил, несмотря на то, что она на чуть не сожгла меня, когда я попытался приблизиться к её трофею! Мирта решила, что кабан тебя обидел, и восприняла это как личное оскорбление. И, недолго думая, выбрала лучшую месть: съела полтуши. И сразу же уснула. Остаток я у неё украл и разделал. Убрал под камни.

«Под камни» — это углубление в илистом полу пещеры. В дальнем углу. Малфой выложил его плоскими камушками, которые методично откалывал от скалы филигранной Бомбардой. Предполагается класть сюда мясо на сохранение, заваливая сверху специально приготовленными валунами.

Чем бы Малфой не тешился, лишь бы с кабаном больше не повстречался…

— Вообще-то, Поттер, этот кабан и правда меня обидел.

— Ага, а ты его и вовсе убил, — потакая своим желаниям, Гарри берёт обиженного охотника за руку.

Малфой замирает, задерживая дыхание. Сколько раз он уже спугивал эти неуверенные жесты внимания, не спугнуть бы сейчас… Склонив голову набок, из-под ресниц он смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы.

Ничего необычного в этой картине. За исключением того, что ласково сжимает его ладонь не кто-нибудь, а сам спаситель магической Британии, Мордред его забери.

— Ты тут всю ночь провёл? — шелестит Малфой тихо-тихо.

— Да, — Поттер понижает голос в ответ.

— Придурок. Я бы сам справился. А что Уизлетта?

Аврор пожимает плечами:

— Скажу, что был на задании.

— Пожирателей Смерти ловил?

Драко знает, что танцует на грани. Эта фраза может разрушить момент, но… Провокация — второе имя Малфоя, а кроме того, если идёшь — то иди до конца.

Пальцы Гарри обхватывают запястье Малфоя. Опять. Запястье. От этой простой ласки хочется, закусывая губу, тянуться навстречу.

Он не двигается. Молчит.

Дышать почему-то снова становится больно, как будто рёбра всё ещё переломаны. Как будто сердце колотится и трепещет, словно сниджет, почти вымершая золотистая птичка. Сердце Малфоя — многим это тоже кажется чем-то таким… ископаемым.

— Скорее маленьких глупых хорьков, — умопомрачительно долгое скольжение от основания ладони до сгиба локтя.

Если Поттер додумается наклонить свою лохматую голову и вывести по той же траектории там, над венами, нежную дорожку влажных поцелуев, Малфой отдаст ему душу прямо здесь и сейчас.

_Тело и душу. И всё, что лежит между ними._

К счастью для Драко, на такое герой не решится. Не решается.

Убивать Волдеморта ему было не страшно, а прикасаться к этому, надменному и высокомерному — от просто трясутся поджилки. Что Волдеморт? У него всё предсказуемо — пафосная речь и «Авада Кедавра» вместо десерта, а с Малфоем всё совсем по-другому. Авадой швырануть тоже может, но вот ведь лежит, словно боится пошевелиться… Словно тоже боится.

Мирта копошится в ногах, выпрашивая свою долю ласки, но на неё никто не обращает внимания. Обиженно вякнув, драконица изо всех сил тянет Гарри за мантию. На себя. То есть, заодно — на Малфоя. Теряя равновесие, аврор растягивается поперёк бывшего секретаря.

— Поттер! — яростное шипение сквозь зубы.

Контраст с тишиной нереальный, а как тут ещё реагировать? Костерост костеростом, но он ведь тоже помогает не сразу, и Малфою нужно спокойно валяться под одеялом два дня ещё минимум. Два дня. Чтобы остаться здесь — и чтобы попытаться понять, что происходит.

— Нет ничего, что было бы больней, чем дыхание, Поттер, — сдавленным голосом выговаривает хорёк, и Гарри понимает, что всё ещё лежит на его самых больных местах, хотя у Малфоя сейчас всё тело — сплошное больное место.

— Прости, — Гарри приподнимается и переворачивается, но отсюда его уже не прогонишь.

В конце концов, он всю ночь не спал.

Таким оправданием и Драко, и Гарри убеждают себя в том, что это — нормально.

Что нормально главе аврората вытягиваться на груде скомканных одеял рядом со школьной язвой. Что нормально школьной язве быть вовсе не против. Что нормально им обоим всё ещё не разжимать рук.

Всё нормально.

Серебристый драконий ребёнок в изножье постели сворачивается тихим клубочком, как огромная кошка. Миртея любит поспать, и, глядя на неё, Поттер вспоминает ещё кое-что про цвет серебра. Две его самых сильных характеристики: положительная — желание, и отрицательная — безумство. Пожалуй, только этими словами можно описать то, что происходит сейчас. Это и правда безумие, но очень уж хочется.

А Малфой поворачивает голову, утыкаясь носом в лохматые чёрные волосы, смакуя запах, оставшийся в памяти с того самого дня в Министерстве. Карамель и что-то цитрусовое. Теперь Драко даже точно знает, что именно.

Так, похоже, и пахнет любовь. Но об этом лучше не думать.

 

**Глава 15. Снег**

Всё, что после понедельника, должно быть лучше понедельника.

Драко от души злится, понимая, что в этот раз золотое правило отказывается работать. Поттер больше не решается брать его за руку, лаская запястье нежными пальцами. Ещё два дня герой Британии проводит рядом с ним и Миртеей, и спать при этом все трое укладываются в одну постель, но Малфою ни разу не удаётся ощутить аврорских объятий.

Собственная грусть по этому поводу раздражает его едва ли не больше, чем сам факт отсутствия попыток к сближению.

Вечером в среду, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как бывший министерский секретарь уже почти без труда передвигается по пещере, Гарри ни с того, ни с сего произносит:

— Малфой, мне пора.

— А? — Драко с трудом выныривает в реальность: он только что объяснял с-сияющей драконице, почему не надо, играя, нападать на его ноги.

И, не играя, не надо тем более.

— Я говорю, мне надо идти. Я и так тут… задержался.

Малфой тут же вскидывается по старой привычке:

— Я тебя не просил.

— Знаю, тише.

— И как ты будешь объяснятся?

— Я глава аврората, кому мне объяснятся? Сделаю вид, что искал тёмномагические артефакты. 

— Тёмномагические артефакты? — Драко и Мирта фыркают так синхронно, что снова кажется, будто подросшее серебристое чудо всё понимает.

Всё-всё. Мирта бьёт себя хвостом по бокам и, поднявшись на задние лапы, передние ставит папочке на бедро. Папочка, слегка пошатнувшись, опускает ладонь на лобастую голову и неторопливо начинает чесать сверкающие чешуйки.

— Зря смеёшься, — сухо отвечает Гарри, отчего-то обидевшись. — Тут, в Ирландии, всё не очень-то гладко. Поговаривают, что…

— Волдеморт возродился? — снова синхронное фырканье.

— Малфой, — уже совсем строго, — не шути так, пожалуйста. Поговаривают, что здесь происходит что-то неладное. Будто бы было Пророчество, и скоро…

— Поттер, не забивай мне голову этой чушью, ладно? И себе тоже не забивай.

— Это моя работа, если ты помнишь.

Забивать всем вокруг этой чушью голову? Как же.

— Помню, — против воли Драко вздыхает практически горестно. — И тебе пора на неё возвращаться.

Гарри кивает и отправляется к выходу. Вот так вот просто, без каких бы там ни было нежностей.

Малфой закусывает губу. А впрочем, чего он ждал? Умопомрачительных поцелуев? Умопомрачительные поцелуи достанутся Уизлетте. Равно как и всё остальное. 

Впрочем, нет. Умопомрачительными поцелуи могут быть только тогда, когда целует Малфой. Равно как и всё остальное. А герой может валить куда ему хочется, Драко совсем не обидно. Настолько не обидно, что даже нет нужды убеждать в этом себя самого. Не обидно, и всё тут.

— Что, Миртея? — он присаживается на корточки рядом со своей замечательной девочкой. — Бросили нас с тобой?

Горячий язык ласково проходится по ладошке. Для Мирты неважно, уходит Поттер или остаётся, ей всё равно, как долго его не бывает в пещере. Драконице главное, чтобы рядом с ней был любимый папочка, а гости всегда остаются гостями, пусть даже у них есть два замечательных круглых стекла, соединённых проволокой в причудливую конструкцию (взамен старых, попавших в коллекцию, кстати, появились уже новые — надо достать и их!).

А следующим утром Малфой внезапно спрашивает у сонной Миртеи:

— Не хочешь поучиться охотиться? 

В конце концов, когда твой дракон самостоятельно притаскивает в пещеру кабанью тушу (пусть в тушу кабан превратился не без твоей непосредственной помощи) — это что-то да значит. Например, то, что у Мирты проснулись инстинкты и пора приучать её добывать пропитание самостоятельно, а папочка, со своими непонятными чувствами к бывшему врагу и с этим упоительными касаниями вдоль запястья, совсем забыл о том, что малышке нужно учиться быть настоящим драконом.

Пора вспоминать.

А Миртея при слове «охотиться» отчего-то косится в тот самый дальний угол пещеры, где спрятано всё, что осталось от секача.

— Нет, милая, на это уже не охотятся… — Драко не может сдержать самодовольную ухмылку. — И более того, ты такое кушать уже тоже не будешь.

Интересно, а чмокнуть драконицу в нос — это самоубийство или ещё не очень?

Драко пробует. Нет, не самоубийство… Если Мирта и может каким-нибудь образом причинить ему вред, то разве что зализать до смерти.

— Пошли, — решительно поднявшись, блондин выходит из пещеры в серую зимнюю бесконечность, а с-сияющее счастье семенит за ним, забавно вскидывая голенастые лапы.

— Кого будем ловить? — то ли разговор с самим собой, то ли обращение к чуду в надежде, что оно всё понимает.

Она всё понимает. Миртея припадает на передние ноги, изящно и грозно изогнув спину, и метёт длинным хвостом по земле, сшибая промёрзлые сухие травинки. Хищница. Ей, на самом деле, всё равно, кого ловить: она уверена в собственных силах. Вон, даже большого и страшного кабана сумела победить и принести своему папочке! Если бы драконица знала, кто такой слон, она бы и слона не побоялась! Подумаешь, большая мышь с хоботом…

Кстати, о мышах. Драко хитро улыбается и опускается в снежно-вересковые заросли рядом со своим любимым сокровищем. Ему уже давным-давно наплевать на то, что со стороны он может выглядеть глупо, поэтому, поудобней распластавшись и оперевшись на локти, Драко начинает тонко свистеть, внимательно глядя на линию горизонта, в этом положении совпадающую с кромкой земли.

Мирта смотрит на него то ли с удивлением, то ли с гордостью, но старательно пытается копировать все его действия. И это именно на её попискивающий свист из норки выныривает усатая серая мордочка.

Малфой осторожно приподнимается, стараясь не шуметь. Он не сводит глаз с маленького зверька и двигается грациозно, как огромная сильная кошка. Снежный барс. Повторяя его маневры, серебристая помесь Шведского с Новозеландским, делает пару шагов вперёд. Драко заносит руку — дракон поднимает лапу… Но ни тот, ни другая не успевают.

Ловким движением мышонка сгребает кое-кто третий.

**Глава 16. Белая лилия**

— Отец?

— Рад, что ты такой внимательный, Драко.

Миртея пятится и угрюмо порыкивает, но нападать или тем более дышать огнём на пришельца пока не решается: во-первых, от него веет спокойствием и силой, на такого особо не нападёшь, а во-вторых, её папочка настроен весьма дружелюбно, несмотря на то, что светловолосый незнакомец увёл добычу у них из-под носа.

Кстати, светловолосый… Драконица удивлённо переводит взгляд со старшего Малфоя на младшего.

Кстати, добыча… Изо всех сил стараясь быть незаметной, Мирта меняет траекторию своего движения и, вместо того, чтобы пятиться от Люциуса, начинает медленно и осторожно к нему приближаться, явно намереваясь похитить мышь из цепких рук светловолосого гостя.

— Как ты здесь оказался?

— А как можно оказаться в месте, защищённом Фиделиусом? — размеренно произносит Люциус, делая вид, что не замечает поползновений с-сияющей драконицы. — Мистер Поттер любезно написал мне все необходимые координаты.

— Ясно. Быстро, — тут Драко понимает, что сказал лишнего.

— Что быстро? — отец тоже чувствует эту оплошность.

Выкручиваться можно перед кем угодно, но только не перед тем, кто сам учил тебя такому искусству, поэтому младший Малфой говорит чистую правду:

— Он только недавно аппарировал отсюда. Значит, оперативно успел добраться до мэнора и написать тебе адрес. Если, конечно, у пещер бывает адрес…

— Я встретил его в Министерстве, — отмахивается отец, — он торопился в аврорат, а мне нужно было срочно переговорить с Министром. Но что он делал здесь?

— Ты же сам попросил его мне помогать.

— Я просил его обеспечить тебя портключом, — между светлых бровей появляется задумчивая морщинка, — а не сидеть с тобой в Ирландии круглосуточно… Впрочем, Ирландия… Ладно. Драко, ты не покажешь мне свой «дом»?

Люциус отпускает мышку на волю (Мирта заинтересованно склоняет голову набок и, спустя пару секунд, отчаянно бросается в погоню за ошалевшим зверьком) и вопросительно смотрит на сына. Пожав плечами, Драко разворачивается к пещере. Размеренными шагами он идёт по натоптанной тропинке, по обоим краям от которой сверкают снежные холмики, и думает о том, что размышления о Поттере весьма выбивают из колеи. А ведь национального героя не было здесь всего пару часов… Что же будет завтра и послезавтра?

Ужаснувшись внезапной мысли о том, что завтра и послезавтра Золотой мальчик может попросту не появиться в этом скромном жилище, он настолько теряет контроль над собой, своим телом и реальностью в целом, что едва не натыкается на тот самый каменный выступ. Чудом миновав его, Драко неуклюже вваливается внутрь.

— Люмос! — это Люциус входит следом за ним.

— Добро пожаровать в Пещера-мэнор, — хмурая шутка.

Бывший секретарь отдела международного магического сотрудничества обводит взглядом своё пристанище — как будто впервые. Пол всё так же илист, а каменные стены по-прежнему неуютны, но множество деталей говорит о том, что в этой пещере кто-то живёт: ещё тёплое кострище, темнеющее чёрным пятном, ворох разноцветных пледов и одеял в «спальном» углу, одежда, висящая на трансфигурированных из чего попало вешалках, охотничьи принадлежности, книги, опутанные золотистой аурой заклинаний, защищающих от влаги и искр…

— Знаешь, сын… — Среди всей груды вещей Papa мгновенно выхватывает взглядом ужасный зелёный свитер, безошибочно узнавая в нём творение Молли Уизли (любой, кто видел ЭТО хоть раз, не забудет уже никогда!), и понимает, что Поттера тут даже больше, чем кажется. — Я был против твоего переезда в отдельную квартиру… Но сейчас даже то недоразумение архитектуры, своими размерами больше напоминающее гнездо колибри, чем жилище волшебника, кажется мне более подходящим…

— Ты сам отправил меня сюда, папа, — резко говорит Драко, прерывая эту тираду.

Не обращая внимания на раздражение сына, Люциус невозмутимо заканчивает:

— Но это неважно, потому что здесь и сейчас ты счастлив. Как поживает твой дракон?

— Не мой. Моя, — улыбка широкая, словно в детстве. — Это девочка. Миртея.

— Твой гриффиндорский друг, надо полагать, зовёт её Миртой. — Повинуясь удивлённому взгляду младшего, старший Малфой уточняет лениво: — Учитывая то, что про «Мирту» он сам мне сказал, ты должен понимать, Драко, что моё «надо полагать» относится не к вопросу о правильном имени твоей драконицы, а к вопросу ваших с Поттером отношений.

Драко сбрасывает маску спокойствия точно так же, как Люциус только что отбросил обращение «мистер» по отношению к герою Британии.

— Нет у нас с Поттером никаких отношений!

— А жаль?

— Отец!

— Я двадцать три года твой отец, и я не слепой. И по совокупности двух этих причин мне хотелось бы знать, что связывает моего сына с главой аврората, причём настолько крепко, что последний торчит у первого целыми сутками, да ещё и покрывает незаконное разведение драконов.

— Что нас связывает? Я тебе скажу, Papa, — Малфой никак не может взять себя в руки, и поэтому разговаривает, как какой-нибудь пафосный персонаж какой-нибудь пафосной книги. — Нас связывает мечта, которая исполнилась, Миртея, которую он мне притащил, портключ, о котором его попросил ты, и заклинание Доверия на тот случай, если первых трёх пунктов тебе недостаточно.

— Мне достаточно, а вот вам обоим — вряд ли.

— Этот разговор похож на болтовню двух хаффлпаффок в факультетской гостиной! Скажи ещё, чтобы я его остерегался, или начни объяснять что-нибудь про технику поцелуев.

— Поцелуев? — Люциус многозначительно приподнимает бровь. — Драко, мне нет до этого дела. Ты уже отвоевал у нас с матерью право самостоятельно разрушать свою жизнь. 

— И на том спасибо, отец.

— Мне лишь кажется, что тебе действительно стоит остерегаться Поттера. Ты уверен, что это не какой-то хитрый план аврората?

— Хитрый? План? Папа, ты параноик! Поттер — гриффиндорец! У них не бывает планов, тем более хитрых.

— Как скажешь… Но последнее время и правда творятся странные вещи. Ты уверен, что можешь ему доверять?

Драко закатывает глаза. Он уверен. Даже слишком. Он был бы очень рад чувствовать немного меньше уверенности в Поттере, который… может делать здесь всё, что ему заблагорассудится.

Последнюю фразу Малфой, кажется, говорит вслух.

— Сын, я не думал, что мне когда-либо придётся объяснять тебе такие очевидные вещи, — на лице Люциуса появляется улыбка.

— Ну, простите, Papa, — Драко против воли улыбается в ответ, хотя совсем не понимает причину таких резких изменений в настроении отца. — Какие ещё очевидные вещи?

Малфой-старший несколько раз ударяет тростью по илистому полу пещеры, будто выискивая пустоты.

— Запомни раз и навсегда, но никому, пожалуй, не говори: на свете существуют всего несколько человек, которые могут делать ВСЁ, что им заблагорассудится. — Дождавшись реакции сына (насмешливое фырканье и удивлённо приподнятая бровь), отец завершает высказывание: — И все эти люди носят фамилию «Малфой».

Драко закатывает глаза.

Несколько лет назад эта шутка была бы горькой, даже — очень горькой, но теперь, когда Волдеморт мёртв, в жизни снова появляются яркие краски. 

— Да-да, главное только действительно никому об этом не рассказывать, — почти про себя шепчет Драко.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько ты прав, — Люциус моментально становится снова серьёзным. — Пусть те, кто сейчас тешат себя своим всемогуществом, думают всё, что угодно. Задача Малфоя — не в том, чтобы с ними спорить. Задача Малфоя в том, чтобы делать то, что ему нужно, пока они думают своё «то, что угодно».

— И что ты собираешься делать? — Драко знает, что за последние годы научился видеть за словесной шелухой самое главное.

— Я хочу легализовать твою Мирту.

— Миртею, — раздражённо поправляет хозяин драконицы. — Как?

— Единственный драконий питомник — в Румынии. Я думаю, не тебе одному это кажется глупым, неуместным, несправедливым и Мордред знает, каким ещё.

— Ага, не мне одному. Хагрид тоже поддержит эту идею.

Люциус смотрит на сына долгим пронзительным взглядом. Кто бы ни поддержал эту идею, любой единомышленник будет ценен. Разведение драконов очень опасно, но одновременно и очень престижно. В нынешней магической Британии страх пока имеет больший вес, чем внешнеполитические амбиции, но, скорее всего, это ненадолго…

Уж он постарается.

**Глава 17. Корица**

После отцовского визита Драко снова вспоминает, что такое мечтать. В своих теперешних мечтах он ярко и чётко представляет себя если не руководителем драконьего питомника, то как минимум главным специалистом. Впрочем, нет, ведь быть главным специалистом намного лучше, чем руководителем: первые лица слишком много времени вынуждены проводить в переговорах и встречах, а Малфою нравится практика.

С радужных размышлений о том, что будет, если его мечта станет легальной, слизеринец легко переключается на мысли о матери. Уж она-то обрадуется успехам любимого сына!

Чувствуя щемящую нежность, Малфой думает о Нарциссе, которую не видел, пожалуй, слишком давно. Но для того, чтобы навестить её, нужно оставить Миртею в пещере одну, и на это трудно решиться. А Поттер не появляется с того самого вечера той самой среды, что немного расстраивает.

Немного. Разумеется. Совсем чуть-чуть. Или даже вообще не расстраивает ни капельки.

Нет, ему привычно уединение. Это прекрасно, когда ты по своей воле остаёшься наедине с собой на отрезок времени, необходимый тебе для того, чтобы привести собственные мысли и чувства в порядок. Мысли и чувства Драко разложены по полочкам, рассортированы по алфавиту, классифицированы по всем категориям, и поэтому его уединению не остаётся ничего другого — только перерасти в одиночество, для борьбы с которым существует проверенный множествами поколений Малфоев правильный путь.

Занять себя делом.

Тогда-то Драко и начинает мастерить пластинчатый лук. Впору напугаться тому, как ярко расцветает в чистокровном волшебнике желание делать что-то без магии, но создавать своими руками оказывается неожиданно приятным занятием. И он долго выбирает подходящее дерево, придирчиво изучая стволы. Конечно, составной лук на то и составной, чтобы его детали не требовали столь тщательной подготовки, но у Малфоев всё должно быть по высшему классу, и долгими зимними вечерами Драко Малфой вырезает и вычищает ясеневые продолговатые плашки, так и так прикладывая к ним роговые пластины…

Этот лук создаётся по образу и подобию скифских. И, хотя раньше он знать не знал о существовании этого племени, теперь он может рассказать об их коронном оружии всё: стрелы скифского лука легки, да и сам он в половину меньше прежнего — самого примитивного. Максимальная дальность полёта впечатляюще велика — больше двух сотен шагов, но с такого расстояния трудно кого-то убить. Впрочем… Лук — это как раз тот вид оружия, в котором характеристики самого «инструмента» охоты значат, по сути, очень мало. Без лучника лук — бесполезная деревяшка с обрывком жил или верёвок. В руках Драко лук — практически неминуемая смерть для любого противника.

Спросить бы у родителей, откуда в его крови такой странный и смертоносный талант, но Люциус и Нарцисса так далеко…

О «далеко» лучше не думать. Вообще о грустном лучше не думать. Лучше вспомнить об успехах Миртеи — это лекарство всегда спасает от любого рода тоски. Так, например, Миртея всё-таки научилась сидеть дома, когда Драко просит её об этом. Это замечательный навык, потому что ходить с драконицей на кабанов ещё рано, а уговорить малышку (серебристая холка которой — уже на уровне малфоевских бёдер) остаться в пещере — достаточно тяжело. Было. До тех пор, пока Драко не догадался, проникновенно глядя в самые голубые на свете глаза, строго сказать:

— Сегодня ты охраняешь наш дом. Это очень важно и очень ответственно.

Довольной таким поручением Мирте, разумеется, было уже не до того, чтобы бежать за папочкой до самого леса, жалобно поскуливая и волоча хвост по земле. Даже больше: всякие там детские хныкания и грустный вид совсем не к лицу грозному охраннику. Да-да, грозному! Ещё какому! Для убедительности Миртея тогда оскалила зубы и дохнула огнём. 

Папочка ей тут же поверил.

Драко верит своей с-сияющей девочке и теперь, когда понимает, каким именно образом можно решить все его моральные проблемы. Это иррационально и очень бредово, и, если честно, этого вообще лучше не делать. И — опять же! — не думать, чтобы не испугаться. Вот он и не думает: просто откладывает незаконченный лук, аккуратно заворачивает в плотную ткань инструменты, медленно убирает их, достаёт из чемодана нужный портключ.

— Посторожишь? — вопрос, естественно, к Мирте.

Мирта, сверкнув белоснежными клыками, приподнимается на задние лапы, демонстрируя полную боевую готовность, и Малфой ласково треплет драконицу по голове. Он с нажимом чешет нежную холодную кожу, и, кстати, о «нежной» — в скорейшем времени им нужно будет заняться наращиванием драконьей брони. Это делается очень просто: достаточно несколько минут в день постукивать палкой по чешуйкам в нужных местах серебристого тела. 

Зачем?

Для того, чтобы такую преграду не пробились ни стрелы, ни пули (не хватало ещё попасться на глаза охотникам-магглам!), ни заклинания.

Ему по-прежнему ужасно не хочется оставлять сверкающую малышку одну, но сидеть и скучать Драко больше не может. 

Сжав портключ и пробормотав тихое «Портус!», Драко перемещается в Малфой-мэнор. Это — не конечная цель, но увидеть мать было бы здорово.

— Молодой хозяин, — в приветственном поклоне склоняется перед ним целая шеренга домовых эльфов.

— Мама?

Величественная и прекрасная, Нарцисса спускается к сыну по витой лестнице. Движения Нарциссы неторопливо-медлительны, и Малфой взволнованно переступает с ноги на ногу: неужели мать злится на него? Или, что ещё хуже, разочарована?

Не злится и не разочарована — широко улыбнувшись, миссис Малфой ускоряет шаги. Шурша бесконечными юбками, она сбегает вниз по ступенькам и, взяв наследника за руки, смотрит ему в лицо.

Он с облегчением выдыхает.

— Драко, — традиционные приветственные поцелуи в обе щеки.

— Мама, — родное, семейное объятие.

Малфой и не подозревал, что так сильно соскучился!

А Нарцисса… Сколько раз ей приходилось засыпать с мыслью о том, что она потеряла сына и больше никогда его не увидит? Не перечесть, не перечислить все те кошмарные ночи во времена Тёмного Лорда.

Честно, ей и сейчас иногда страшно. Страшно не видеть собственного ребёнка больше суток, даже если он взрослый, это любая мать подтвердит. Но — как и любая мать — Нарцисса всё понимает. И, к тому же, Люциус верно сказал: младший Малфой давно заслужил право самостоятельно ломать свою жизнь… Драко предпочитает думать о том, что заслужил её строить.

— Ты покажешь мне Мирту? — с детским интересом спрашивает она, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из причёски белокурую прядь.

— Пойдём, — кивает хозяин маленького дракона.

Маленького. Крохотного. Размером с телёнка.

Думосбросы — в библиотеке, и сын с матерью проводят целый час, рассматривая восхитительную Миртею. Нарцисса тихо смеётся очаровательным грудным смехом, каждый раз, когда блестящее счастье ластится к Драко. Историю с кабаном, конечно, любящей родительнице показывать совершенно не нужно, равно как и истории с Поттером.

Кстати, о Поттере…

— Мама, я воспользуюсь вашим камином?

**Глава 18. Ноготки**

Драко морщится. Дом на площади Гриммо встречает его холодом, душной темнотой и шумными голосами где-то за пределами пыльной гостиной.

— Ты это хотел мне сказать? — верещит Джинни Уизли так громко, что слушать её решительно невозможно. — Что в мордредовой Ирландии…

— Нет, — Гарри перебивает свою девушку резко и властно.

К такому Поттеру Малфой не привык. Но такой Поттер — это нормальная, ПРАВИЛЬНАЯ реальность, так и должно быть: в любом другом случае желторотому новичку не доверили бы главенствовать надо всем авроратом… А ведь национальный герой всего лишь за два года одолел сложный путь от простого мракоборца до руководителя всех и вся в этом подразделении!

Похоже, поднимаясь по карьерной лестнице, победитель Тёмного Лорда прыгал через две ступеньки сразу. А то и через три.

Если честно, то Драко твёрдо уверен: так сокращать путь — это фирменный приём проклятого Поттера. Нормального, ПРАВИЛЬНОГО Поттера, а не того, который смывал кровь с его лица и ласково гладил запястье, сам не понимая, что это с ним происходит.

— Тогда что? — Уизлетта снова включает сирену.

Подслушивать очень нехорошо, но слишком уж интересно.

Малфой приглашает самого себя войти и расположиться «как дома». Он с ногами забирается в безобразное, но уютное кресло, отмечая, как соскучился по нормальной мебели… И тут же понимает, что был большим идиотом, ведь трансфигурировать камни можно во что угодно.

Надо будет этим заняться по возвращении.

— Что «что»? — недовольно переспрашивает лохматое недоразумение, и Драко хочется рассмеяться.

А вот будущей миссис Поттер, кажется, не до смеха. Впрочем, от словосочетания «будущая миссис Поттер» и Малфою становится не смешно.

— Что между нами происходит? — на полтона ниже и ощутимо спокойнее.

— Джинни…

— Гарри, я прекрасно знаю, как меня зовут. Меня интересует не это. Меня интересует, что между нами происходит и где ты пропадал всё это время.

Мысленно Драко присвистывает. «Всё это время». 

Прошло около месяца с того момента, как Поттер сказал ему своё «Мне пора», и, судя по всему, звезде «Холихэдский гарпий» было сказано то же самое. Чужие разговоры становятся всё увлекательнее и увлекательнее.

— Я был на задании, я же говорил тебе.

Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за ложь. Ещё минус пять — за неумелую ложь, потому что фальшь в этой фразе чувствует даже рыжая ведьма.

— А я уже ответила, что не верю.

Правильно, только такой кретин, как Поттер мог рассчитывать на то, что в это поверят.

— Джинни, послушай…

— Гарри, — неловкая пауза, — если я тебе надоела… если ты меня больше не любишь…

— Нет, — внезапное. — Нет.

— Что «нет»? — даже Малфою становится не по себе от того, как громко звучит в девичьем голосе отчаянная, неприкрытая, обречённая надежда.

Уизлетте хочется верить, что «нет» означает «люблю».

— Не люблю, — с извечной своей прямотой Гарри расставляет точки над «i».

У Драко перехватывает дыхание. Его надежда звучит ещё громче — стуком собственного обезумевшего сердца в ушах, молоточками в голове, перезвоном колокольчиков в душе… Такая же отчаянная, такая же неприкрытая…

— Я люблю другую.

Такая же обречённая.

— Что? — Джинни возмущена, ошарашена и полностью раздавлена одновременно.

С Драко — та же история.

Он стискивает пальцами подлокотники кресла и закрывает глаза. Под веками — безграничная пустота, изредка рассекаемая кометами воображаемых звёзд. Так нельзя. Нужно уйти. И желательно, незаметно. Драко поднимается с кресла, но не успевает сделать по направлению к камину ни шага, потому что в комнату буквально влетает охотница лучшей команды сезона. Волосы развеваются, глаза кажутся абсолютно чёрными — без радужки, без зрачков, губа закушена, подбородок гордо вздёрнут — чтобы не разреветься, естественно. Даже не заметив того, с кем её возлюбленный пропадал долгое время, мелкая Уизли хватает горсть Летучего пороха, резким движением отправляет её в камин и с полузадушенным всхлипом «Нора!» бросается в зелёное пламя.

— Джинни! — Поттер за ней решительно не успевает.

— Вообще-то нет, — наконец-то «отмирает» Малфой.

— Драко?

Надо же. 

— Гарри?

— Что ты тут делаешь?

На этот раз вопросом на вопрос не ответишь, придётся что-то придумывать. Стараясь выглядеть безразличным, Драко поправляет мантию и неторопливо отвечает:

— Решил зайти к тебе в гости. Момент, как вижу, выбрал не подходящий.

— Ага, — герой Британии с тоской запускает пятерню в лохматую шевелюру, вид у него растерянный и расстроенный.

Спрашивается, чего расстраиваться уходу девушки, если сам ей сказал, что любишь другую? Другую. Ч-чёрт. Малфой закусывает губу.

— Всё в порядке?

— А у тебя?

— Ну… Я только что расстался с невестой.

— Я слышал, — почему-то скрывать это Драко не хочется.

— Ага.

— Поттер…

— Что?

— Я к тебе тоже вроде как с разговором, — конечно, лезть сейчас со своими расспросами совсем не по-человечески, но… кое-кто тут довольно долго слизеринцев за людей не считал, вот и пусть отвечает.

— Говори, — кивает Гарри, мгновенно становясь серьёзным. — Что-то с Миртой?

«Что-то со мной!» — в последний момент Драко прикусывает язык и выдаёт немного другое:

— Нет, с ней всё в порядке, слава Моргане.

— А что тогда?

— Гарри, — этому вкрадчивому тону Малфой научился у отца, — какого лысого Мерлина ты не появлялся так долго? — и этим резким переходам, дезориентирующим собеседника, тоже.

Глава аврората не знает, что тут ответить. Сбегая, он не ожидал, что у Драко хватит смелости броситься вдогонку, пусть и столько недель спустя.

— Я… у меня были дела, — это звучит так же неубедительно, как и в предыдущем разговоре с экс-претенденткой на звание миссис Поттер.

— Ага. Задание? — насмешку нет смысла скрывать.

Гарри не отвечает. Он смотрит на Малфоя, не отрываясь, запоминая каждую его черту в полумраке гостиной. 

— У тебя волосы отросли.

— Поттер, за месяц они не могли так уж заметно отрасти. И не пытайся уйти от ответа.

— И ты похудел.

— Поттер!

— Ты бледный.

— Я двадцать три года худой и бледный, если ты ещё не заметил. 

— Малфой, я… Мне надо было подумать, — поправляет очки. — И у меня правда были дела по работе.

— Ты знал, что мне будет тяжело одному.

— Это твоя… мечта, — по логике, здесь должно было прозвучать слово «проблема».

— Да, — до бывшего секретаря с замашками дипломата как-то сразу, внезапно и резко, доходят и бессмысленность настойчивых притязаний, и бесполезность неожиданного визита. — Ты прав. Это моя… мечта. Я справлюсь сам. Извини. Зря пришёл, — он разводит руками и чуть улыбается, а потом поворачивается к камину.

— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит Поттер уходящему в спину.

Драко не слышит. Со своими мечтами и со своими проблемами он разберётся сам, он уверен.

**Глава 19. Анютины глазки**

Воспользоваться, как всегда, портключом, было бы намного разумнее, но рассуждать и быть правильным Гарри не хочется. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, он выбегает на крыльцо своего дома, забывая о верхней одежде. Хлопок аппарации — и вот гордость страны уже на пороге знакомой пещеры. Холодно, ветрено, снежно, но внутри должно быть теплее.

Возвращаться всегда теплее, чем уходить.

Обогнув каменный выступ, Поттер пытается в полной мере «вернуться» в то место, которое так незаметно и так необъяснимо стало родным. Пытается — потому что Миртея не даёт ему этого сделать.

Она угрожающе скалит зубы, загораживая проход, и спорить с ней страшно, даже если знаешь о том, какой миролюбивый у Мирты характер и каким горячим бывает её язык, когда она хочет проявить нежность. Но о нежности прямо сейчас нет и речи, потому что с-сияющий охранник сторожит своё логово. Она помнит папочкиного гостя — это видно по выражению голубых глаз, но не собирается впускать никого в их жилище.

Когда Гарри успокаивающе протягивает к драконьей девочке руку, чтобы погладить и объяснить, что он — по-прежнему свой, Миртея поднимается на задние лапы и выдыхает огонь. Алое пламя проходит у героя над левым плечом.

— Малфой? — попытка докричаться до Драко, хотя абсолютно понятно, что тот ещё всё не дома.

Не получив, как и ожидалось, ответа, Гарри отходит от пещеры на безопасное расстояние. Мирта сверлит его настороженным взглядом, подметая илистый пол серебристым хвостом, и на неё не получается злиться: слишком уж ему хочется сейчас потрепать это старательное чудо по чешуйчатой холке…

Капли дождя, смешанные со снежными хлопьями, падают с неба, а от дыхания идёт пар, но согревать себя с помощью заклинаний Гарри совсем не торопится. Иногда, такое бывает у всех, хочется чем-то подобным наказать себя за глупость и неумение быть смелым рядом с тем, кто тебе по-настоящему нужен.

Чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время, Поттер начинает считать.

Один, два, три…

Низкие серые тучи, белые пятна снега, серо-коричневый вереск — в этом есть своя красота.

Четыре, пять, шесть…

Интересно, когда лучше рассказать Малфою о том, что происходит в Ирландии?

Семь, восемь, девять…

Джинни, наверное, рыдает сейчас на плече у матери или Гермионы. Или обеих вместе. Ему стыдно и неловко причинять девушке боль, но…

Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать…

Малфой появляется, когда счёт доходит до четырёх тысяч пятисот шестидесяти девяти.

— Поттер? — его голос звучит удивлённо.

Ещё бы.

— Малфой, — Гарри уже очень сильно замёрз.

Ещё бы.

Он просидел перед пещерой почти полтора часа. Может, чуть больше. Может, чуть меньше. Неважно. По сравнению с теми днями, которые он провёл вдалеке отсюда, это — сущие мелочи.

— Придурок, ты что здесь делаешь? Почему не зашёл? Холодно же… — а вот и настоящее лицо Драко Малфоя.

Заботливость, тщательно замаскированная под язвительность. Нежность, тщательно замаскированная под язвительность. Любовь, тщательно замаски… Нет, это было бы слишком шикарно. Поттеру всегда с трудом верилось в то, что он может быть кому-нибудь нужен.

— Миртея, — осипшим голосом выговаривает он одно только слово.

— Не пускает? — серые глаза широко распахиваются. — Ты серьёзно?

Гарри кивает. А Драко хватает его за руку, чуть повыше запястья, и тянет за собой — в тепло, в «дом», в собственную мечту.

Взвизгнув, Мирта кидается им навстречу. Её передние лапы моментально оказываются на плечах Малфоя, а длинный язык несколько раз проходится по бледному заострённому лицу. Если герою не показалось, то драконица даже похрюкивает от радости.

Драко нежно чмокает свою серебристую в с-сияющий нос и говорит — как когда-то:

— Свои.

В этом можно поклясться: Миртея выдыхает с облегчением и спешит приласкаться к тому, кого не так давно не желала пускать дальше порога. Она заглядывает Гарри в глаза, виновато переступая с ноги на ногу, и, в конце концов, видя неумолимую строгость на его суровом лице (показную строгость — но драконица об этом не знает!), тяжело падает на спину, предлагая свою самую беззащитную часть тела — светлый, практически белый живот.

Гарри сдаётся. Присев на корточки, он щекочет нежную холодную кожу. Мирта жмурится от удовольствия, и Малфой улыбается, глядя на эту картину.

Ему кажется, что одиночества будто бы не было.

Ему кажется, что лицо у Поттера — слишком бледное. Нет, не кажется. Оно действительно бледное и даже, похоже, немного синеет.

— Сколько ты здесь просидел? — внезапный вопрос заставляет победителя Волдеморта замереть, а Мирту недовольно открыть глаза и возмутиться отсутствию ласки.

— Я аппарировал сразу же, как только ты ушёл.

— Идиот! — восклицание получается обеспокоенным, перепуганным и кошмарно, непозволительно нежным.

— Почему ещё? — нежность в голосе Малфоя, конечно, приятная штука, но главному аврору не очень-то нравится, когда его просто так обзывают.

— Ты переохлаждение заработал. Или сразу обморожение.

— Там не так уж и холодно, — Гарри пожимает плечами, хотя и сам уже чувствует, как лицо начинает гореть, а по всему телу растекается пока ещё слабая боль.

— К сведению, — Драко ищет подходящее зелье, — для того, чтобы переохладиться, необязательно трое суток торчать на морозе. Вас что, на курсах ничему такому не обучали?

Отрицательное покачивание головой.

Слизеринец, покрутив в пальцах фиал с тёмно-фиолетовой жидкостью, протягивает и, глядя в пол, выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— Надорастереть.

— Что? 

— Надо. Растереть, — раздельно повторяет Малфой, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.

Если бы Малфои умели краснеть, на этих высоких скулах цвели бы алые пятна. Но Малфои краснеть не умеют, и вместо Драко краснеет замёрзший Поттер. Чтобы скрыть своё смущение, он через голову стягивает футболку, слишком долго и слишком старательно путаясь в её рукавах. Драко как раз хватает времени оценить поджарое тело, закусить губу, мысленно надавать себе подзатыльников и натянуть на лицо привычную маску спокойствия.

Никогда в жизни Малфою не было так странно и так упоительно. Трудно дышать, рядом с Поттером трудно дышать. И жарко. Очень. 

Смочив ладони в Согревающем зелье, Драко осторожно прикасается ими к широким плечам Гарри, который успевает раз десять забыть своё имя от этих прикосновений.

**Глава 20. Электричество**

Обычно молчать с Малфоем — очень уютно, но сейчас это молчание можно назвать только одним словом. Неловкость.

— Почему ты не злишься? — спрашивает Гарри, и, во-первых, это разбавляет «неловкость», а во-вторых, помогает не слишком концентрироваться на мягких движениях пальцев Драко.

О Мерлин. Нет, конечно, не помогает!

— Я злюсь, Поттер. — Касания становятся более сильными, но остаются всё такими же плавными.

— Тогда почему ты никак не проявляешь этого внешне? — после некоторых раздумий.

— Предлагаешь заавадить тебя от обиды? — Малфой за спиной презрительно фыркает, но, очевидно, это презрение относится к себе самому. — Или устроить истерику, разрыдавшись в углу? Смысл?

— Джинни бы устроила.

— Мы вроде как уже выяснили, что я не Джинни, — это имя Драко буквально выплёвывает.

Гарри представляет себе выражение его лица при этих словах. А потом — при других, каких-нибудь более… нежных. Представлять получается так легко и естественно, что это пугает. Пугает не потому, что за эти несколько месяцев он, оказывается, успел наизусть заучить мимику бывшего недруга, ничего не забыв за время разлуки, а потому, что легко. Слишком. 

Всё это неправильно. Рита Скитер была бы до невозможного рада увидеть, как бывший Пожиратель Смерти натирает Согревающим зельем главу аврората, и между ними — искрит. Про искры Гарри знает не понаслышке: однажды он, как эксперт в «маггловских штучках», помогал мистеру Уизли возиться со штекерами и розетками, пытаясь усилить электричество магией. С тех пор вся рыжеволосая семья в курсе: короткое замыкание и удар током — крайне неприятные вещи.

Волшебное короткое замыкание и волшебный удар током.

Первое, по всей видимости, случилось тогда в Министерстве. Ну, ведь не могло же героя Британии ни с того, ни с сего просто так потянуть на запах вербены и мяты. Смотреть в отливающие зеленью шартреза глаза, которым было положено быть исключительно серыми, искать губами трепещущую жилку на шее — слева от кадыка… Его просто замкнуло. Коротко и волшебно.

А что до второго… Волшебный удар током — это каждое прикосновение, в особенности случайное. Разрядом оно пробегает по телу, и, может быть, физической боли чуть меньше, но душевной — хоть отбавляй.

Почему?

Потому что всё это — неправильно. Потому что так не должно быть. Потому что Рита Скитер была бы до невозможного рада увидеть, как бывший Пожиратель Смерти натирает Согревающим зельем главу аврората. Или это только ему самому в происходящем видится далеко не невинный подтекст?

Надо проверить.

Принадлежность к Гриффиндору обязывает быть смелым, так почему бы первый раз в жизни не использовать эту смелость в своих интересах?

А вот думать, кстати, принадлежность к Гриффиндору не обязывает совсем, и поэтому, отринув сомнения, отложив размышления на потом, Гарри резко — по-аврорски — разворачивается к Малфою и, перехватив его руку, целует запястье.

Драко знает: если бы душу действительно можно было продать, это происходило бы именно таким образом.

Первое осторожное прикосновение губ — просто вопрос. 

_— Хочешь?_

_— Хочу._

Второе — уже гораздо более властное — это предупреждение. 

_— Ты сам напросился._

_— Я знаю._

Язык, влажными узорами заставляющий весь мир кружится перед глазами, — это перо, набрасывающее условия договора. 

_— Теперь твоя душа — навечно моя._

_— Наплевать, я согласен._

Дыхание, послевкусием замирающее на разгорячённой коже, — роспись. 

_— Ты тоже должен поставить свою._

Глядя Поттеру прямо в глаза, Малфой медленно — очень медленно! — отнимает свою руку от его губ. Внутренняя сторона запястья горит Адским Пламенем, но вытаскивать на этот раз некому, потому что по уши оба. И, получается, Фауст успевает заметить в глазах своего, получается, Мефистофеля испуг, неуверенность, обиду и готовность сбежать, но тут же даёт понять, что бояться нечего, быть неуверенным не в чем, обижаться не на кого, а сбегать уже поздно.

Как это делается?

Поцелуем.

Губы к губам — решительный росчерк под договором. 

_— Готово._

А искрит всё сильнее, всё ярче… И, если Малфой продавал душу, то в голове у Гарри сами по себе крутятся другие ассоциации. 

Ему кажется: ещё чуть-чуть — и вылетят пробки. Ему кажется: проводка горит, а лампочки мигают от напряжения. Здесь нет и не может быть ни проводки, ни пробок, ни лампочек, ни электричества, но того, что происходит сейчас между ними, хватит на освещение всего мира.

Одной рукой Драко притягивает к себе Поттера за ремень мятых джинсов, другая — всё ещё в железной хватке героя, но бывший секретарь Министерства не возражает. Они прижимаются друг к другу, рваным ритмом сердцебиения выбивая особую музыку, путаются ресницами — ближе уже невозможно, и кажется, что даже будь эта ночь последней перед войной или апокалипсисом, неистовости и упоения было бы меньше.

И Гарри, не нуждающийся больше в том, чтобы прятать свои желания, решительно подталкивает Малфоя к подобию кровати, которое никто так и не сподобился трансфигурировать в нечто приличное. А сейчас им тем более не до трансфигурации.

Простите, профессор МакГонагалл.

И Малфой, не пытающийся больше гадать, кто скрывается за словами «люблю другую» (плевать!), опирается на локти, силясь сказать что-то важное:

— Ты уверен, что ты этого хочешь? — хриплый шёпот звучит так невероятно, что разобрать, в чём заключается смысл вопроса, почти невозможно.

На всякий случай Поттер согласно кивает (он ведь и правда этого хочет!) и только потом понимает, что Драко имеет в виду больше, чем секс. Зато когда понимает…

— Идиот. Мне это нужно.

Потому что если бы было не нужно — то б от поцелуев не плавились губы, и дрожь не катилась бы волнами по позвоночнику, а дыхание можно было б выровнять без труда. Если бы не было нужно — то никогда и не случилось бы, оставшись неправильным. 

Но ведь необходимо же. Им обоим. И ради этого с неловкостью можно смириться, незнание теории компенсировать практикой, а боль — просто перетерпеть. Оба знают, что счастье всегда сопровождается болью, иначе это не счастье, а фикция. Обоим не нужны подделки и безделушки. Обоим хочется, чтобы это — настоящее! — никогда не заканчивалось.

_— Обратной силы наш договор не имеет. Твоя душа принадлежит мне._

_— Равно как и всё остальное._

**Глава 21. Пергамент**

Первая мысль этого странного утра — о том, что невозможно вспомнить, какой сегодня день недели. Драко запутался, и от этого чувствует себя неуютно. А Поттер, как назло, не спешит ни обниматься, ни нежничать, ни хотя бы просто дать возможность понять, как ему, Малфою, теперь нужно себя вести. Вместо этого он, уже полностью одетый и собранный — как будто куда-то собрался или даже куда-то ходил, сидит напротив, обхватив коленки руками, и хмурым взглядом изучает своды пещеры.

— Что? — спрашивает Драко вместо «доброго утра».

— Где?

— Здесь, — Малфой не любит играть в эти игры.

Особенно по утрам. Особенно, когда не может понять, какой сегодня день недели. Это, наверное, не самое важное в жизни, но… Стоп.

Особенно, когда серебристой драконицы нет рядом. Потому что она — это совершенно точно самое важное.

— Где Миртея? — панику в его голосе распознает даже глухой.

Очевидный парадокс (или очевидная глупость), но это ровно настолько же несовместимо, насколько — в идеале — несовместимы Малфой и выражение чувств.

Драко не идеален.

— Гуляет.

Светлая бровь вопросительно приподнимается.

— Я настоял.

— Поттер? — у этой фамилии есть просто поразительное свойство двумя слогами заменять любые вопросы, в том числе «Какого лысого боггарта?» и «Что, дементор меня поцелуй, здесь происходит?».

— Малфой, — усталый выдох и ответ скорее по привычке, — ну, она же совсем ребёнок. Детям надо гулять и играть. И, если бы я её не отправил гулять и играть там, — выразительный кивок в сторону выхода из пещеры, — она бы прыгала по тебе.

— Она уже слишком большая, чтобы по мне прыгать.

— Вот ей бы и объяснял. 

Драко нехотя кивает, признавая правоту собеседника. Ничего не попишешь: Мирте и правда надо гулять и играть, а они вчера непростительно забыли о драконьем ребёнке.

Ох, наследственность — всё-таки великая штука: если бы Драко не был Малфоем, то сидел бы сейчас красный, как… как гостиная Гриффиндора! 

Чтобы избавиться от слишком волнующих мыслей, нужно переключиться на Мирту. О ней ведь он тоже волнуется.

— Она так выросла, правда? — осторожно спрашивает он у Гарри.

— Да, очень. Не хочешь показать её Чарли? — говорить, даже на отвлечённые темы всё равно… неуютно.

— Это ещё зачем? — ощетинившись.

— Может, подскажет чего… — старательно не глядя в глаза.

Малфой отрицательно качает головой.

У него взъерошены волосы, а отросшая чёлка падает на глаза. Растерянный, сонный, расстроенный. После вчерашнего вечера — совсем не такой, как всегда… Ближе, намного, но между ними сейчас слишком много неловкости. Гарри и рад объяснить, что у его косноязычия — другая причина, а не та, о которой очевидно думает Драко, но эта причина довольно весомая, а значит, и с косноязычием так просто не справиться.

Ладно, если решить, что лучшее здесь лекарство — это откровенность, то надо с ней поспешить.

— Драко, — один Мерлин знает, как трудно выговаривать это имя.

— Да?

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить.

— Мы вроде как и так уже разговариваем.

Обиженный. Но подойти и обнять его вот сейчас — для этого нужно гораздо больше смелости, чем понадобилось вчера.

— Пока ты спал, я вернулся в Лондон.

— Чудесно.

— Мне нужно было зайти в аврорат.

— Невероятно.

— Взять там кое-что.

— Удивительно.

— И показать тебе.

— Потрясающе.

— Это важно.

— Замечательно.

— Это правда важно, Малфой!

Хорошо. Важно так важно. Пусть говорит. 

Драко величественно кивает головой, царственно разрешая Поттеру продолжать речь. Если словесные потуги Гарри сейчас можно назвать речью, конечно.

Глава аврората поднимается со своего места и подходит к единственному в мире человеку, способному, только-только проснувшись, выглядеть надменно и гордо. Человек этот, ко всему прочему, ничего, кроме собственной обиды и незнания, куда себя деть, не замечает: вот и толстый свиток пергамента, сжимаемый Гарри в руках, становится для Малфоя частью реальности только сейчас, когда перекочёвывает к нему на колени.

— Читай.

— Ты вроде как поговорить хотел… — фыркает Драко, приподнимаясь на одеялах и устраиваясь поудобнее.

Чем ближе к нему Поттер, тем увереннее себя чувствует Малфой.

— Вот прочитаешь — и поговорим…

Из вредности Драко очень хочется возражать и цепляться к словам (ну, или хотя бы целоваться до вечера), но любопытство всё-таки перевешивает. Он разворачивает пергамент и погружается в чтение, не замечая ни нежного взгляда героя, ни беспокойства в уголках его губ.

Гарри, в отличие от наследника древнего рода, прекрасно помнит, что сегодня, к сожалению, воскресенье.

**Глава 22. Астра**

— Поттер, — Драко, дочитав, выпускает свиток из рук, — и зачем мне это?

— Ну, как… — Гарри заглядывает в потемневшее лицо. — Ты должен знать…

— Поттер, я и так ЗНАЮ, — кажется, это должно было выйти язвительно, но получается грустно. — Скажи, я, по-твоему, идиот?

— Нет, конечно.

Что самое удивительное, «нет» — это абсолютная правда на протяжении всей жизни победителя Волдеморта. Высокомерным кретином, папенькиным сыночком, кичащимся своей кровью придурком, неудачником и злодеем, противной язвой, недостойным внимания выскочкой — это да, но не идиотом.

— А раз я — не идиот, то как я мог не заметить ваших постоянных намёков? И не надо на меня так смотреть. «Ваших» — это значит твоих и отцовских. Оба твердили об одном и том же, как Дамблдор о любви и лимонных дольках. Ирландия то, Ирландия это… Даже хаффлпаффец понял бы, что ваши задумчивые оговорки отнюдь неспроста. Да что там хаффлпаффец! Даже твой рыжий друг догадался бы!

Малфой принимается спокойно скручивать пергамент обратно, и Гарри внезапно обращает внимание на его руки. Точнее, на пальцы, успевшие за месяц покрыться ссадинами и мозолями — от изготовления лука, от стрельбы из него. А ещё на ногти, закусанные и неровные.

Это выбивает из колеи.

Так и хочется спросить: «Тебя что, подменили?».

Так и хочется ответить: «Да, и давно». Хотя, наверное, изменился не Драко — изменились его интересы, с Гарри-неизвестно-каких на с-сияющие и серебристые. И это существенно прибавляет Малфою радости в жизни, а заодно так же существенно убавляет количество свободного времени.

— Хей, — щелчок перед носом. — Ты потерял дар речи?

— Задумался… И что ты скажешь?

— Я бы лучше твои идеи послушал, ты же аврор.

— У меня нет идей, Малфой. Вообще. — И, предупреждая вопрос: — И у Гермионы тоже нет, я с ней советовался.

Драко чуть улыбается, оттаивая, понимая, что нужен…

— И у Уизела тоже, надо думать, нет идей? — почти беззлобно говорит он.

— Ага, — Гарри щурится, потому что искорки, пляшущие в глазах Малфоя, ослепляют подобно яркому солнцу.

— Значит, вспышки магии? — Драко задумчиво закусывает губу. — Похожие на стихийные, всегда разрушительные и чаще всего не очень сильные, но такие, как будто происходили с несколькими магами сразу?

— Да. И два человека пропало.

— Волшебника, — поправляет Драко, и со стороны это может показаться неуместной демонстрацией превосходства над магглами, но на самом деле это просто любовь к точности в определениях. — Пропало два волшебника. За какой период, ты мне не напомнишь?

— За два года, — пожимает плечами.

— Это не такой уж большой срок… Я имею в виду, что за два года обычно случается гораздо больше: кто-то принял анимагическую форму, а вернуться не смог, кто-то неудачно аппарировал и расщепился, кто-то зря затеял эксперименты с зельями или новыми заклинаниями…

— Ты же читал, обстоятельства здесь очень похожи. Оба исчезновения произошли здесь, в Ирландии.

— Но это вообще не повод считать это место локальным филиалом ада, Поттер. — И тут же без перехода: — Я никуда отсюда не уйду.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает, не замечая, что его ладонь опускается на прикрытые одеялом коленки Малфоя и начинает их медленно гладить. Хвала Моргане, коленки — это не запястья, и, несмотря на то, что даже от такой нехитрой ласки дыхание у Драко перехватывает только так, способность мыслить и рассуждать здраво всё ещё остаётся при нём.

И он продолжает:

— Отец не стал бы советовать мне отправиться сюда, будь здесь опасно.

— Ты уверен? А как же… — герою вспоминается Волдеморт и сразу все связанные с красноглазым ублюдком ужасы.

Малфой понимает.

— Гарри, — говорит он, и от несоответствия между мягкостью обращения и твёрдостью его голоса у Золотого мальчика мурашки бегут по спине, — служение Тёмному Лорду было ошибкой отца. Или скорее, — кривая ухмылка, — просчётом, огромным просчётом. Люциус хотел обезопасить семью, и мог сделать это только одним образом: присоединившись к Волдеморту. Но он не учёл, что Волдеморт может быть опасен и сам, причём для своих же сторонников. Глупо, правда?

— А что, Малфои могут совершать глупости? — Поттер пытается подколоть, но только для того, чтобы тон Драко перестал скатываться в такую всепоглощающую безнадёжность.

— Теперь ты знаешь страшную тайну, и мне придётся тебя заавадить, — грусти не становится меньше. — Ты же понимаешь, как это обычно бывает? Делаешь ошибку, а когда понимаешь, что именно сделал не так, то менять всё уже поздно. Вот так и было с отцом. Он, правда, всё равно пытался что-то исправить.

— Пытался? — Гарри действительно удивлён.

— Ну да. Ты же не думаешь, что он совершенно случайно, по недосмотру, сунул крестраж Лорда тем людям, которые могли этот крестраж уничтожить?

Вообще-то долгие годы примерно так Гарри и думал. Ну, с той лишь разницей, что вместо «совершенно случайно» предполагался злой умысел в расчете на то, что…

— Я всегда считал, что он хотел таким образом меня уничтожить, а не крестраж.

— Отцу повезло, что и Риддл в это поверил.

— Погоди. Люциус знал про крестражи?

— Нет, — Малфой закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на тепле, которое несёт с собой осторожно поглаживающая ладонь.

— Тогда как? — ладонь, между прочим, пробирается под одеяло.

— В самом деле, как? Он ведь совсем не волшебник и вообще соображать не умеет, — это сказано слишком ровно, потому что Малфой изо всех сил старается сдерживать свои чувства, но это почти невозможно. — Поттер, — выдох сквозь зубы, — для того, чтобы почувствовать, что это был не просто дневник, достаточно было просто на него посмотреть. Для особо недогадливых — прикоснуться. Для совсем тупых — что-нибудь в нём написать.

— Джинни сделала там много записей…

— Никогда не сомневался в её интеллекте. Точнее, — судорожный вдох, — в полном его отсутствии.

— Я тоже.

От удивления Драко даже глаза открывает.

— Зачем тогда ты с ней встречался столько лет?

Поттер смущается и, размахивая руками, принимается пояснять:

— Я не это имел в виду…

Дементор забери эту мордредову Уизлетту. Ведь для того, чтобы «размахивать руками», герою приходится вытащить правую из-под одеяла, а без его тёплой ладони Малфою моментально становится одиноко. И мелкую Уизли хочется убить за это с особой жестокостью.

— Я хотел сказать, что тоже писал в дневнике Тома Риддла, — продолжает оправдываться лохматый придурок.

Слушать это нет сил. Смотреть на это не хватает терпения.

— Поцелуй меня, Поттер, — Драко надоедают все эти разговоры, пергаменты, неловкости, глупости, крестражи и…

И руку убирать Гарри не имел никакого права!

— Что?

— Поцелуй меня, Поттер, — Малфой повторяет для непонятливых.

До непонятливых, наконец-то, доходит.

**Глава 23. Времена года**

Такое уже бывало и раньше: когда Малфою надоедает измерять время днями недели, он принимается за месяца. Больше всего ему, если честно, нравятся сентябрь и октябрь, а меньше всего — март и апрель, их он едва согласен терпеть, стиснув зубы и проклиная про себя всё на свете, а на все остальные ему почти наплевать.

Стоит начать по порядку. Январь — в теории, это всегда новая жизнь. Но Драко не видит смысла в том, чтобы начинать новую жизнь каждый год, да ещё и по расписанию, поэтому обычно январи проходили в созерцании снежинок, попытках поплотнее закутаться в шарф и больше не мёрзнуть. Ирландские январи проходят приблизительно так же, с той лишь разницей, что для того, чтоб не мёрзнуть, приходится не кутаться в шарф, а двигаться, двигаться, двигаться.

Февраль… Для всех — ожидание весны, а для младшего Малфоя — такая же ерунда, как воскресенье: каждый февраль проходит под знаком утомительного ожидания марта. Хорошо, что в феврале всего двадцать восемь дней. Если дней двадцать девять, Драко лезет на стенку и режет Сектумсемпрой старые одеяла. Поттер замучивается собирать их Репаро, но благоразумно молчит.

Март. Было бы легче, если б начало весны отмечалось хоть какими-то изменениями: только снег не тает, потому что нечему таять — за всю зиму (за всю прежнюю жизнь Драко Малфоя) снежный покров на земле держится от силы неделю в городе, и полмесяца на территории Хогвартса или Малфой-мэнора. Здесь, в Ирландии, дела обстоят немного получше, зимы выдаются чуть более снежными, и в результате каждый март Драко может лицезреть коричневые проталины вместе с уродливой слякотью. То ещё зрелище.

Апрель. Весну, кстати, тоже ассоциируют с новой жизнью или, скорее пробуждением от спячки-анабиоза. Что делать в это время тем, кто в спячку и не думал впадать — вообще непонятно, поэтому каждый апрель Драко мается, как какой-нибудь Гойл на Истории Магии: скучно, нудно, хочется спать и кому-нибудь от всей души врезать безо всякого волшебства. Врезать, конечно, никому не получается: Мирту — недопустимо, изредка заходящего в гости Люциуса — неприлично, неуважительно, да и не хочется, Поттер на такое «проявление чувств», наверное, сильно обидится, так что даже проверять лучше не стоит… Нарциссы в списке, разумеется, нет, потому что поднять руку на мать может только полный ублюдок.

Май. С мая начинается более-менее счастье, если только Драко научился правильно понимать это глупое слово. Во всяком случае, настроение делает ощутимый скачок от грусти и сплина к позитивному восприятию мира и всего в нём происходящего… Воспоминания о финальной битве, возможно, должны всё испортить, но Малфой научился смотреть на войну философски: хорошо, что вообще закончилась, а уж то, что закончилась хорошо — прекрасно вдвойне, если не больше.

Июнь. Это уже просто смешно, но и в июне рекомендуется начинать новую жизнь — по крайней мере тем, кто имел счастье или несчастье родиться в первый месяц лета. Этот факт не даёт встречать собственный День Рожденья иначе, чем насмешливым фырканьем, но вроде как никто не возражает. 

На первое совместное пятое июня Поттер дарит ему стрелы. Полный колчан. Сам делал. Без магии. А Мирта с гордым видом притаскивает домой куропатку, и только через три дня победитель Волдеморта признаётся в том, что куропатку он сам сшиб заклинанием, вручив потом драконице с чёткими указаниями. Указания Миртея понимала прекрасно, слушалась их — далеко не всегда, а охотиться очень любила, хоть и не на пернатую дичь. Ну, просто потому, что летать ещё не умела, и с куропаткой герой промахнулся воистину по-гриффиндорски. Как таких только держат ещё в аврорате!

Июль радует относительно тёплой погодой. Если бы на входе в уже достаточно обжитую пещеру висел маггловский термометр, пару раз в месяц его ртутный столбик поднимался бы выше двадцати градусов, но в основном замирал бы в районе пятнадцати. Драко нравится такая температура больше всего: не жарко, но и не холодно, и лишняя одежда не стесняет движений. Он продолжает бродить по лесам и вересковым полям с луком за спиной и Миртой по левую руку. А ещё в июле День Рожденья у Поттера, и за подарком приходится с помощью портключа добираться до Лондона. Точнее, сперва — по традиции до отчего дома, где Нарцисса, на первый взгляд показавшаяся чуть располневшей, на самом деле оказывается беременной. Когда первый шок уходит, подобно отливу, больше-не-младший-Малфой понимает, что он даже с радостью предвкушает появление брата или сестрёнки (в детстве от такой перспективы волосы встали бы дыбом!) и, возможно, время поведать родителям об отношениях с Поттером скоро настанет.

В августе — каждый год — ничего не происходит, и в этом вся его суть. Нет маеты, нет скуки, нет уныния, сплошное блаженное ничего. Тепло, охота, Поттер, серебристая драконица — и ожидание сентября.

Сентябрь. Лучший месяц каждого года. И, похоже, лучшее время для того, чтобы признаться матери и отцу в том, о чём они и сами, оказывается, давно догадывались, если не сказать — точно знали.

— Милый, так было всегда, — доверительно склоняется к сыну Нарцисса.

— Всего лишь несколько месяцев, — Драко пожимает плечами и пытается вспомнить, сколько же именно.

Мать смотрит на него, как Снейп на ничего не понимающих первокурсников, только намного добрее и без презрения.

— Всегда, Драко, — и направляется к столу, нежно взяв под руку Люциуса.

Октябрь — и только в октябре, в том, конкретном октябре после откровений с родителями Малфой понимает, что же она имела в виду. О Моргана! Это абсолютная правда: несмотря на то, что он, похоже, был тем ещё слепцом и глупцом, так — в смысле, с Поттером — было всегда. С первой встречи в магазине мадам Малкин, с предложения дружбы в Хогвартс-экспрессе… Все семь лет школьного одиночества были проведены под знаком ненависти к Мальчику-который-осмелился-выжить-и-привлекать-теперь-всеобщее-внимание. Тогда это казалось логичным и правильным, а сейчас… А сейчас, когда Драко смотрит на спящего Поттера и думает о том, что ненавидеть — это просто другая форма глагола «любить», ему неимоверно стыдно за всё то, что делал в школе он сам, и за всё то, что делал Гарри в ответных порывах.

С порывами ветра приходит ноябрь. День Рождения Мирты, и каждый год Поттер настойчиво предлагает позвать на это мероприятие Чарли. Малфой постоянно сперва соглашается, а потом говорит своё твёрдое чистокровное «нет», потому что не хочет, чтобы его принцессу видел кто-то, кому есть с чем сравнивать. Он боится, что разводчик драконов начнёт нести чушь про какой-нибудь недостаточно выдающийся экстерьер, неправильную форму носа и слишком толстые чешуйки на шее… Драко наращивал эти чешуйки старательно, раз за разом проходясь палкой по всей поверхности с-сияющего серебристого тела, делая холодную кожу плотнее и твёрже. Мягкое брюхо — ахиллесова пята драконицы, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, можно только надеяться, что Миртее никогда не придётся вступать в ожесточённые схватки. Или — лучше — вообще в схватки, не только в ожесточённые…

Декабрь — и Малфой ловит снежинки на ладонь, обтянутую тёмной перчаткой. К этому времени у него всегда полным полно запасов продовольствия на зиму — для себя, и лёгких прочных стрел, чтобы ходить на охоту — для Мирты. О странных вспышках магии в Ирландии по-прежнему ничего неизвестно, а людей пропадает с каждым годом всё больше и больше, но каждый день после работы Поттер возвращается не на площадь Гриммо, а в уют тёплой пещеры, и именно это стоит того, чтобы жить.

Раскладывая время по месяцам, они не замечают, как пролетают четыре года. Четыре — это совсем не волшебная цифра, не арифмантический символ и даже не круглая дата, но за этот срок всё же многое может случиться.

**Глава 24. Сердце Скорпиона**

Но многое остаётся всё-таки неизменным.

— Малфой.

— Поттер, — и поцелуй в холодную небритую щёку.

— Скоро весна.

Драко со скептическим выражением лица смотрит на Гарри:

— Да ладно?

Он прекрасно знает, он ведь ненавидит весну. И Поттер об этом осведомлён. Ещё бы. Остаётся надеяться, что герой не собирается разводить сейчас романтические речи об обновлении природы, жизни, человеческого «я» или о необходимости придумать место проведения летнего отпуска. От последней мысли становится смешно: у авроров не бывает отпуска. Во всяком случае, у таких авроров, как Гарри Поттер, потому что такие, как Гарри Поттер, спасают мир даже во сне.

Драко читает это каждую ночь по дрожащим ресницам и судорожным движениям тела, постоянно порывающегося куда-то бежать.

Бежать никуда не надо, потому что Малфой всё равно не отпустит.

За четыре года они, как ни странно, ни разу не поругались. Попытки были, но всегда бесславно заканчивались скользящими поцелуями вдоль запястья — Поттер раскрыл этот секрет почти так же, как разбирался с крестражами Тёмного Лорда: интуитивно, неуверенно, за год. Ответных секретов Драко пока не нашёл, хоть и выучил ради этого каждый сантиметр на теле бывшего школьного недруга. Возможно, суть проблемы была исключительно в том, что для Гарри все без исключения поцелуи значили так же много, как для бывшего секретаря обжигающие прикосновения к тонкой коже над венами.

…Поттер молчит так долго, что Малфой успевает забыть про весну.

— Ну, весна. Как ты не понимаешь? — спаситель Британии задумчиво хмурит лоб, отчего знаменитый шрам растягивается и немного кривится.

— Я понимаю, — довольная ухмылка, как всегда, когда Драко собирается пошутить или чувствует своё превосходство, — весна. Это же… ну, весна! — он экспрессивно взмахивает руками, пародируя кого-то.

А «кому-то» внезапно вспоминается совсем другой диалог. 

_— Угу, дракона, — Малфой улыбнулся легко и светло, как ребёнок. — Серебристого, большого, с глазами такими…_

_— С глазами? — Гарри удивился, потому что серебристый дракон — это было вообще чересчур. А если ещё и с глазами…_

_— Ага… С голубыми, — на мгновение Драко запнулся. — С с-сияющими._

_Это тройное «с» получилось у него таким свистящим и завораживающим, что Гарри, чуть пошатываясь — пьяный от этого голоса, от этого присвиста, от этого запаха, алкогольного и травяного, сделал быстрый, отчаянный шаг вперёд, ухватившись за Малфоя, как за единственное спасение._

_Тепло. Уютно. Удобно. Драко — он ведь выше — прижался носом к его виску._

_— Зачем тебе дракон? — спрашивать хотелось совсем не об этом, но все остальные вопросы были слишком странными, слишком неправильными, слишком — дементор побери! — невозможными._

_Малфой отстранился и посмотрел на Поттера с таким откровенным, искренним и всепоглощающим удивлением, что Гарри покраснел моментально. В самом деле, что за глупый вопрос? Ведь решительно всем на этом белом свете нужен дракон. Серебристый. С глазами._

_Он хмыкнул, чувствуя, как пламенеют щёки, но взгляд всё равно не отвёл._

_— Поттер, — нетрезвое светловолосое совершенство растягивало слова так мучительно-сладко, что внизу живота всё скручивалось в тугую спираль — ещё тогда. — Это же дракон!_

_— И что?_

_— Дракон!!! — с придыханием, от которого шумело в ушах. — Ты не понимаешь, что ли? Дракон, серебристый…_

_— С глазами, я помню._

Вот и сейчас: весна — с глазами. 

Гарри улыбается своим мыслям и бесцеремонно сгребает Драко в объятия. Тот не сопротивляется, не отстраняется, не уворачивается, чтобы начать тираду о серебристом драконе. Потому что серебристый дракон — вот он, точнее, она, дремлет в прохладном углу пещеры, положив лобастую голову на передние лапы. Миртея — огромная (Гарри кажется, что она намного больше, чем должна быть в этом возрасте), нежная, понимающая, игривая, выносливая… И глаза у неё, как и обещал Малфой, с-сияющие и голубые.

Это похоже на сказку. И малфоевские поцелуи похожи на сказку — они умопомрачительные и абсолютно невероятные… Горячие и сладкие, яркие — как в первый раз. Тягучие, медленные, чувственные — как бывает только тогда, когда уже никуда не спешишь…

— Кхм, дети! — нарочито громкий голос заставляет их отскочить друг от друга, будто они и правда дети, застигнутые родителями за чем-то нехорошим.

Поттер машинально приглаживает волосы, краем глаза замечая, что Драко делает то же самое. Их жесты повторяют, отражают друг друга… как будто они — близнецы.

— Мистер Малфой, — он изрядно смущается, здороваясь с отцом лучшего человека на свете.

— Мистер Поттер, — Люциус улыбается довольно и хитро.

— Отец! — лучший человек на свете рад неожиданному гостю. — Как мама?

Люциус возводит глаза к потолку. В смысле, к своду пещеры.

— С Антаресом, конечно же, — и все умиляются разом. — Она от него не отходит.

— Как и Драко от Мирты, — позволяет себе Гарри ремарку, задумываясь об именах.

Раньше ему никогда в голову не пришло бы искать в этом вопросе двойное дно. Нет, он знал всегда, что Сириус — звезда, одна из самых ярких на небосклоне, но только теперь — с подачи Драко — знает, что эту звезду раньше называли «собачьей». Может, он об этом когда-то и слышал, но с анимагической формой крёстного почему-то не соотносил. А когда соотнёс — ахнул и подумал, что таким недогадливым пора увольняться из аврората.

А Антарес… В нуднейших интонациях месяц назад, через пару часов после рождения брата, Драко поведал герою, что с греческого название этой красной звезды из созвездия Скорпиона, переводится как «против Марса», а в трудах средневековых мыслителей Антарес считался одним из падших ангелов, охраняющим «западные ворота» неба, но лично ему, безусловному эксперту в этой сфере знаков и символов, больше нравится слово «врата»... За занудством Малфой тогда прятал волнение, за путаными объяснениями — тревогу и желание поскорее увидеть новорождённого, и Гарри, пропуская мимо ушей монотонную речь, строил свои собственные аналогии. 

Против Марса — значит, против войны.

Назвав своего маленького ангелочка Антаресом, Люциус и Нарцисса подписали самый изящный и самый прочный мирный договор, продемонстрировав самое красноречивое из всех возможных доказательство своей лояльности, своей благонадёжности, своей капитуляции — и Мерлин знает чего ещё.

Кто бы мог подумать: прямолинейный гриффиндорец учится видеть и понимать тайные знаки. У него хороший учитель. Лучший. Замечательный, невероятный, неповторимый — и все прочие слова, которые Малфой называет дурацкими и ненужными, хоть и втайне любит их слышать в свой адрес.

«Скоро весна», — думает Гарри. И, если честно, он точно знает, что последние вёсны для Драко далеко не такие паршивые и ненавистные, какими казались когда-то.

**Глава 25. Лаванда**

Если честно, даже ненавистная весна, когда она с Поттером, — совсем не такая паршивая штука, какой раньше казалась.

Но вслух Малфои о таком, конечно, не говорят.

Вслух Малфои обсуждают Нарциссу, прибавление в семействе, смешных домовых эльфов, с обожанием заглядывающих в глаза малышу и старательно пытающихся уловить хоть какое-то приказание в детском плаче или взмахах крохотной ручки… Вслух Малфои говорят о Миртее, у которой — как кажется Драко — вот-вот «прорежутся» крылья. Национальный герой при этом делает испуганное лицо и бросается проверять, а Мирта счастливо жмурится, когда он судорожно начинает ощупывать её крепкую серебристую спину. По обе стороны хребта действительно наметились две вспухших полоски, и, проводя по ним дрожащими пальцами, Гарри шепчет в ужасе, что слишком рано, что так не бывает, что надо вызывать Чарли.

Забавы ради Драко подумывает закатить Поттеру сцену ревности, но тут же одёргивает себя: он понимает, что Люциус появился в пещере не для того, чтобы лицезреть действа, достойные стать сюжетной основой хитов Селестины Уорвик. И, пока Гарри занят причитаниями над драконицей, есть шанс обсудить с отцом причины его визита.

Сам бывший секретарь отчего-то в отношении Мирты абсолютно спокоен. Он чувствует её, чувствует так, как будто бы с-сияющее чудо — часть его самого, и потому точно знает, что с невероятной чешуйчатой девочкой всё в полном порядке.

— Отец? — короткое движение губ и вопросительный взгляд.

Глаза у Люциуса, кстати, самую малость темнее.

— Я уж было решил, что ты ничего и не спросишь, — голос главы рода моментально становится деловым и серьёзным.

— Спрашиваю.

— Слышу.

— И?

— Поздравляю, сын. Дедалус Дингл отныне во главе Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними.

— Дингл? — Драко с трудом сдерживается от миллиона вопросов.

Он не может представить более неподходящей кандидатуры. Неподходящей для них, не для отдела: Дедалус опытен, он посвятил много лет изучению волшебных существ, путешествуя с этой целью по свету, но…

— Да, — и причину довольной улыбки Малфоя-старшего очень сложно понять.

— Но он ведь член Ордена Феникса?

Люциус кивает:

— А ещё он не особо умён, достаточно вспыльчив, прислушивается к мнению Гарри Поттера и ненавидит, очень сильно ненавидит бывших Пожирателей Смерти.

— И что в этом хорошего? — почти в отчаянии спрашивает Драко.

Человек, который ненавидит экс-прислужников Волдеморта, ни за что не сможет стать подспорьем Малфоев в борьбе за право разводить драконов в Великобритании…

— О Мерлин, Драко! Жизнь вдали от людей плохо на тебя влияет. Ты действительно не понимаешь?

Сын отрицательно качает головой, и отец, тяжело вздохнув, пускается в объяснения:

— Я потратил два года на попытки вернуть себе былое влияние. Влияние вернуть удалось, былое — нет, и, даже несмотря на то, что мы давно и полностью оправданы и восстановлены в правах, а в Министерстве у меня снова полным-полно важных знакомых, доверия у власти Люциус Малфой больше не вызывает, — он презрительно фыркает. — Шеклболт руководит по принципу «Держи друзей близко, а врагов — ещё ближе», а главы Отделов, советуясь со мной по любому вопросу, чаще всего в результате поступают наоборот.

В голове у Драко, который все школьные годы провёл, манипулируя чужими эмоциями, слабостями, желаниями, провоцируя и заставляя плясать от обратного, наконец-то начинает медленно проясняться.

— И ты… — хочет он высказать предположение, но Люциус перебивает.

— Так что я всё чаще и чаще стал давать советы, противоположные тем, которые сам считал правильными, — ледяная ухмылка, — или выгодными для нас. А министерские олухи, думая, что я их дурачу, пытаясь направить в нужную мне сторону, ровным строем шагали в другую. Туда, куда я и хотел. Что до Дедалуса Дингла…

— Ты хочешь сказать ему, что разведение драконов — глупое, бессмысленное и небезопасное занятие, которым наши волшебники ни в коем случае не должны заниматься? — улыбка Драко была бы точной копией отцовской, не будь она намного теплее.

Речь ведь идёт о его настоящей мечте!

— Наконец-то, мистер Малфой, — а теперь оттаивает и ухмылка родителя. — Примерно так оно и будет. Наш добрый друг Дингл выступит с законотворческой инициативой, а я, в свою очередь, выскажусь против. Ярко, громко, с множеством убедительных аргументов и нашёптываний на ухо всем остальным достопочтенным чиновникам, с упоминанием Мордеда, Морганы, дементоров и всей дингловской родни до седьмого колена.

— В Министерстве не устоят перед таким соблазном, — младший Малфой откровенно смеётся. — Так насолить бывшему Пожирателю, посмевшему остаться живым и свободным!

— Вот именно, — Люциус бросает взгляд на героя, всё ещё возящегося с голубоглазым драконом. — А глава аврората и всенародный спаситель, полагаю, всеми руками и ногами поддержит начинание ребят из Отдела регулирования и контроля, несмотря на то, что последние несколько лет, хм, пребывает слегка вдалеке от политики.

— Думаю, да, — на самом деле в этот момент Драко думает о том, что стоит ввести Гарри в курс дела, потому что использовать Поттера втёмную — это ко всяким там Дамблдорам.

Директор на каждом углу кричал про любовь, но игры, в которые он играл, не имели к любви ни малейшего отношения. Малфой знает это так же точно, как и то, ЧТО такое любовь.

— Сын, — отец неожиданно кладёт руку ему на плечо и говорит торопливо: — Всё получится. У нас всё получится. Мы всё сделаем. Верь мне.

Драко кивает. А Люциус, опираясь на трость, разворачивается, чтобы выйти и аппарировать — домой, к жене, к Антаресу…

— Но кто вообще подкинет Динглу идею с драконами? — запоздалый шёпот летит ему в спину.

Ответа нет. Впрочем…

— Мистер Поттер, — Люциус останавливается у самого выхода.

— Да? — Гарри поворачивается к нему и, отвлёкшись, пропускает выпад Миртеи, которая, совершив обманный маневр, умудряется достать горячим языком до его щеки.

— Вам, наверное, будет интересно узнать, что ваш друг Рубеус Хагрид был назначен руководителем Бюро по розыску и контролю драконов и Первым помощником Дедалуса Дингла, Главы Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, — с этими словами волшебник покидает пещеру.

Пока Поттер, который и правда выпал из общественной жизни чуть более, чем полностью, осмысливает услышанное и радуется за старых знакомых, драконица, дорвавшаяся до облизываний, старательно слюнявит его лицо.

А Драко смотрит на них и думает, что эта весна, определённо, будет пахнуть лавандой — символом исполняющихся желаний.

**Глава 26. Крылья**

— Ну, что там? — спрашивает он, подходя ближе к лохматому чуду и серебристому счастью.

Можно и наоборот: лохматому счастью и серебристому чуду.

Гарри в который раз тревожно проводит пальцами по вздувшимся полосам. Пробует надавить — Мирта жалобно скулит, широко распахивая глаза.

— Ей больно, — с беспокойством поворачивается к Малфою национальный герой.

Драко чуть наклоняется, чтобы лучше разглядеть с-сияющую драконью спину: лежащая Миртея теперь размером с хорошую лошадь. Для того, чтобы она могла беспрепятственно выходить из пещеры, им с Поттером пришлось неделю потратить на поиски подходящего места в стене и боевыми аврорскими заклинаниями разнести там всё на мелкие камушки — так, чтобы скалы сохранили устойчивость, а в получившийся проход сумела с запасом пройти чешуйчатая красавица. И ещё чтоб в пещеру не дуло, но это уже второстепенным условием. 

Маги они, в конце концов, или нет?

— У неё режутся крылья, потому и больно, — озвучивает Драко очевидную вещь. — Тебе, думаю, это тоже знакомо: зубы болели же, когда резались?

— Шрам у меня тоже болел, когда Волдеморт развлекался, — бывший хоркрукс кривит лицо, отчаянно не понимая, почему Малфой так спокоен.

А Малфой, разумеется, волнуется за свою подопечную, но, в отличие от Гарри, знает о драконах достаточно много, чтобы держать себя в руках, а ситуацию под контролем. Пока выпуклый лоб остаётся холодным, а голубые глаза смотрят из-под кожистых век ясно и осмысленно, боятся им нечего: процесс идёт так, как нужно. Так, как его задумала Мать-Природа.

В последнее время Драко думает о ней исключительно уважительно и почти всегда — с большой буквы. Он живёт в полной, практически осязаемой гармонии с этой самой Природой. Выходя на охоту, чувствует каждый листик, каждую травинку, каждый шорох, каждое — самое незаметное — движение в стороне, впереди, за спиной… Вскидывая лук и натягивая тетиву, он кожей ощущает одновременно опасность и всепрощение. Опасность, потому что любая охота — это адреналин, всепрощение — потому что знает, что законы Природы едины для всех. Ты должен убивать ровно столько, сколько тебе необходимо для того, чтобы выжить, — и тогда будешь прощён. Выпуская стрелу и закрывая глаза в ожидании, он всё равно видит её полёт, слышит шорох её оперения, вибрацию древка в воздухе, глухой звук попадания в цель. Перерезая горло животному, сдирая шкуру, разводя в сторону рёбра, вытаскивая внутренности, разделывая тёплую тушу, он не считает себя преступником, но и не мнит победителем. Он просто живёт.

Кто бы мог подумать, что такая жизнь — это и есть настоящая жизнь для Драко Малфоя.

— Ты меня слышишь? — голос Поттера вырывает его из размышлений.

— Конечно, — он ведь готовился к карьере политика, поэтому скорее съест собственную мантию, чем признается в том, что прослушал.

Вместо мантий, правда, Малфой давно носит прочные охотничьи костюмы или удобную маггловскую одежду, а большинство признаний у Гарри получается высмотреть между строк. Кроме самого главного.

— Оно и видно, — беззлобно хмыкает, ничуть не обидевшись.

Постукивая костяшками пальцев по плечу Шведско-Новозеландского великолепия, Драко неохотно признаётся:

— Прослушал.

Такого, откровенного, недовольного и забавно нахмуренного Малфоя хочется хватать в объятия и целовать в нос… Поттер так бы и сделал, но мысли заняты в этот момент только здоровьем и безопасностью доверчивой и ласковой драконицы. Глядя на её совершенную красоту — гордый профиль, мудрые глаза и тяжёлые, но при этом изящные линии тела, Гарри понимает и Хагрида, готового ради такого волшебного зверя на всё на свете, и Драко, солидарного с бывшим школьным лесничим, и Чарли, променявшего семейный уют на горы Румынии…

К слову о Чарли.

— Мы должны позвать его.

Имя остаётся не названным, но в серых глазах моментально вспыхивает огонёк понимания. Опасный огонёк — лицо Малфоя кривится в недовольной гримасе.

— Уизли? — он, наверное, никогда не научится не выплёвывать эту фамилию.

— Да. 

— Хорошо, — неожиданно, но упираться дальше нет смысла.

Пусть Чарли посмотрит Миртею. Может быть, этот Уизел окажется далеко не таким противным, как остальные… Он точно должен оказаться не таким противным, как остальные, ведь он посвятил свою жизнь изучению драконов, а не какой-нибудь ерунде типа просиживания штанов в Отделе магических игр и спорта или карьеры квиддич-звезды. Это даже смешно, ведь Драко прекрасно осознаёт, что школьная вражда не должна до сих пор его волновать. Даже неприязнь к рыжей девчонке уже не имеет под собой никаких оснований, а детскую обиду на Рона и вовсе пора забыть, но… У него не получается забыть ни того, что долгие годы Рональд был его соперником в вопросе дружбы, а Джиневра — в вопросе любви, ни того, что обоим соперникам везло тогда гораздо крупней, чем ему.

— Малфой! — Гарри недоверчиво хлопает глазами. — Я думал, ты не согласишься.

— Зачем тогда предлагал? — в очередной раз Драко и драконица фыркают хором.

Это уже традиция, но всё ещё удивляет. Как могут человек и животное, пусть даже волшебное, так чувствовать друг друга? Драконы — мудры, это общепринятая аксиома, общеизвестный факт, хотя воспоминания о случае с хвосторогой заставляют Поттера в этом порой сомневаться, но чтобы четырёхлетний холоднокровный ребёнок мог быть вот таким?

У Чарли определённо есть повод осмотреть малфоевскую мечту на предмет её непохожести на всех остальных сородичей… В том, что непохожесть обязательно отыщется, некогда Избранный даже не сомневается. 

— Тогда я…

— Давай, — его перебивают понимающим кивком, снова оба. — Возвращайся скорее.

Быстрый поцелуй — Малфою, ласковый щелчок по носу — Мирте, и Гарри торопливо выбегает в вересковую пустошь, на ходу дёргая подвеску на шее — многоразовый портключ, изготовленный по спецзаказу. Тугая спираль перемещения, вышибаемый ею из лёгких воздух — и Гарри, едва отдышавшись, бросает в камин горсть Летучего пороха, называя нужный адрес.

— Гарри? Что-то случилось? Что-то с драконом? — Чарли не идиот, и потому, несмотря на то, что ему никто никогда ничего толком не рассказывал о маленьком ирландском секрете, прекрасно понимает, что драгоценное яйцо Гарри брал у него не ради оригинальной яичницы.

— У неё режутся крылья.

На короткое мгновение Поттер успевает заметить изумлённое выражение лица своего собеседника, а потом собеседник исчезает — чтобы тут же гостем вывалиться из камина, едва не повалив хозяина на пол. В руках у Чарли — огромный чемодан, в глазах — беспокойство.

— Это слишком рано, ты знаешь? 

— Знаю.

Гарри снимает кулон и протягивает его коренастому рыжеволосому магу, коротко проговаривая адрес конечного пункта. Вдвоём они прикасаются к холодной металлической поверхности портключа и, полсекунды спустя, оказываются у входа в пещеру. Одного взгляда в сторону входа хватает Чарли для того, чтобы молниеносно выхватить палочку.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Уизли, — криво улыбается Драко, опираясь на скальные выступы.

**Глава 27. Герань**

— Чарли, всё в порядке, — Гарри тихо кладёт руку на плечо брату своего лучшего друга. — Не надо.

Голос Поттера звучит уверенно, герой не настаивает — и поэтому ему хочется подчиниться. Чарли послушно убирает свою палочку обратно в рукав и настороженно смотрит на Малфоя. Заводчик драконов, говоря откровенно, даже не помнит, пересекались ли они когда-нибудь напрямую, но ненависть между этими двумя семьями — самая что ни на есть наследственная. Фамильная.

— Пойдём внутрь.

— В пещеру?

— Да, — махнув рукой в сторону входа, Гарри пристально смотрит на Драко.

Тот кивает и первым шагает под тёмные своды:

— Миртея, свои.

Никаких привычных шуточек, никакой язвительности, никаких подколок, никаких «Уизелов». Это даётся Малфою очень легко, потому что на самом деле он сильно взволнован предстоящим осмотром.

— О Мерлин! — раздаётся за спиной удивлённый вдох.

Вдох-выдох. Драко хочется развернуться и вглядеться в лицо Чарли Уизли, дабы понять, чему именно тот удивлён, что в этом плохого и что — хорошего, как дальше жить и всё ли в порядке. Но вместо этого он на негнущихся ногах подходит к Мирте и опускается рядом, успокаивающе поглаживая её по серебристой холодной лапе.

Драконице не нравятся гости.

Она давно считает Поттера вторым хозяином и довольно умильно ласкается к Люциусу, когда он приходит — в основном, потому что понимает: с такими людьми надо дружить. Виденная пару раз Нарцисса вызывает в голубых глазах лёгкое недоумение и недоверие, а этот пришелец… Он пугает с-сияющую девочку своей крадущейся походкой, своими губами, растянутыми в улыбке, своим взглядом, в котором горит исследовательский интерес…

От него пахнет другими драконами.

Мирте не нравится этот запах.

Нервными движениями сверкающий хвост начинает подметать пол. Именно из-за этой привычки почти все вещи в пещере теперь подвешены к стенам.

— Ну, что же ты, не волнуйся, — говорит ей Чарли, стараясь казаться спокойным.

Но как можно оставаться спокойным, когда перед тобой — такое создание?

Огромная, с великолепной — это видно даже в положении лёжа — мускулатурой. Мощные лапы, поджарый живот, выпуклые пластины мышц на груди… Да, кстати, пластины, но только уже не мускулов, а брони: тонкая чешуя, характерная изначально для всех видов драконов, чьими-то стараниями превращена в мощный доспех, словно по ней долго и размеренно стучали толстой палкой, пытаясь равномерно укрепить и усилить. Эта броня теперь закрывает плечи, грудь, спину и круп, на животе, как ни старайся, такого не сделать. Живот у дракона — светло-серебристый, спина намного темнее, природой это задумано для того, чтобы ни с земли, ни с высоты нельзя было заметить это магическое существо.

«Такого не заметишь, как же!», — с завистью думает Уизли, медленно обходя Миртею по кругу.

— Он слишком крупный для своего возраста…

— Она, — холодно поправляет Малфой, вставая.

— А ещё у неё режутся крылья, — напоминает Поттер.

Если это действительно так, то завидовать нечему. А если Чарли обернётся, он увидит, что бывшие враги держатся за руки. Но Чарли не оборачивается — всё его внимание приковано к драконице.

Гордая шея, при всей своей бесспорной изящности — очевидно крепкая, способная выдерживать большие нагрузки. Голова — крупная, но пропорциональная по отношению к телу. Раздувающиеся ноздри, крутой выпуклый лоб, большие голубые глаза без зрачков, с бесцветным кожистым веком. В этих глазах — вековая мудрость. Невозможно поверить в то, что этой красавице не исполнилось и пяти лет.

Всё было бы замечательно, если бы не одно «но».

— Её братья в питомнике… — заводчик делает паузу, — они… в два раза меньше, как минимум.

И у них уж точно нет распухших полосок по обе стороны от немного, самую малость шипованного хребта.

— А ещё… Они не должны летать.

— Это ещё почему? — Малфой.

— Но… крылья… — Поттер.

Чарли, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, отвечает обоим сразу:

— Помесь. У них не может быть крыльев по нашим расчётам и предположениям.

Миртея насмешливо фыркает. Разумеется, синхронно с хозяином.

— Значит, ваши расчёты и предположения никуда не годятся, — констатирует Драко.

— Нет, — Уизли делает пару шагов и, наконец-то, оказывается лицом к лицу со своими взволнованными собеседниками. — Она не сможет летать. Экстерьер, конституция, — принимается он загибать пальцы.

Пальцы Гарри слегка подрагивают.

Пальцы Драко истерически плясали бы тарантеллу, не удерживай их Поттер.

— И что не так с её конституцией? — осторожно озвучивает глава аврората вопрос, который терзает бывшего министерского секретаря.

У Гарри даже интонация получается… очень малфоевской. Он чувствует, что Драко едва сдерживается, чтобы не послать Чарли вместе с его неприятной правдой к дементоровой бабушке в задницу. Хочется верить, что эта правда — неправда.

— Слишком мощная. С такой почти невозможно взлететь. И лапы, плечи… Кости так странно вывернуты, что…

— Нормальные у неё кости, — Драко резко обрывает заводчика.

Прекрасные у неё кости, если быть чуть менее скромным. Потому что Мирта вся — прекраснейшая на свете. И большим идиотом является тот, кто этого не понимает.

— В общем, у драконов, способных летать, строение скелета другое.

— Ты её скелет даже не видел, — шипит Малфой. — И не увидишь!

— А кроме того, крылья, отрастающие раньше десятого года жизни, просто нежизнеспособны. Тело ещё не сформировано, и…

Почему-то его мечты всегда разбивали именно Уизелы и Уизлетты. Стискивая зубы, Драко в бешенстве тянется за волшебной палочкой, но Гарри останавливает его руку мягким движением.

Всех этих касаний Чарли до сих пор не замечает. Миртея всё ещё нервно метёт хвостом, не отрывая от рыжего гостя настороженного серьёзного взгляда.

Малфой успокаивается так же быстро, как и завёлся.

— Пошёл вон, — в его голосе ударяются друг о друга ледяные глыбы.

Поттер растерянно смотрит на него, но не решается спорить.

— Пойдём, — он утягивает озадаченного Уизли на выход.

Там, под лучами слабого весеннего солнца, Гарри разрывается между желанием влепить Чарли надёжный Обливиэйт и гриффиндорским порывом просто по-человечески извиниться.

— Слушай, прости, — побеждает второе. — Не бери в голову, ладно?

— Всё нормально.

— Правда, ты…

— Послушай, Гарри, это зашло слишком далеко.

— В каком смысле?

— Как долго вы намереваетесь её прятать? И зачем? Что вы задумали? — Гарри никогда не слышал от Чарли столько вопросов сразу. — Ты должен понимать, насколько это опасно, держать дракона вот так, в пещере, без какой-либо страховки, без охраны и без защиты.

— Чарли, она совсем безобидная…

— До поры, до времени, — заводчик драконов активирует свой портключ быстрее, чем Поттер успевает попросить его молчать об увиденном.

Гарри вздыхает. Хорошо хоть лишних вопросов по поводу их странной компании Чарли не задавал…

В то, что Миртея может выйти из-под контроля, он, конечно, не верит.

**Глава 28. Желтый левкой**

— Ты ему веришь? — голос у Малфоя дрожит, и эта дрожь — самая неправильная вещь на свете.

Гарри морщит лоб.

— Верю.

Драко переспрашивает, аврор повторяет, и у бывшего работника Отдела международного магического сотрудника остаётся только одно желание: вытащить-таки волшебную палочку и разнести к дементорам сразу всё — эту мордредову пещеру, эту мордредову Ирландию, этот мордредов мир… 

Этого мордредова придурка Поттера, поверившего мордредову идиоту Уизли.

— Я ему верю, — Гарри выставляет руки вперёд, то ли успокаивая, то ли будто бы защищаясь, — но не думаю, что он прав.

— Поясни.

Мирта тычется носом папочке в плечо, не понимая, почему в их жилище стало вдруг так беспокойно и нервно. Её спина немного побаливает, там, где сквозь толстую броню режутся крылья. Но намного сильнее, чем эта боль, драконицу беспокоит поведение обоих хозяев.

— Малфой, — годы противостояния Тому-кого-нельзя-называть научили Гарри быть верным даже в несчастье, — она будет летать. Ты и сам это знаешь. Да, Чарли сказал, что слишком рано для крыльев… Ты же знал это?

Драко, чуть помедлив, кивает.

— И понимал, надо полагать, что она развивается быстрее, чем любой обычный дракон, — увести его от тревожной темы, успокоить, отвлечь, — ведь так?

Драко снова кивает.

— Поэтому и не хотел звать специалиста?

Драко презрительно кривится при слове «специалист», но всё же кивает. И за палочку не хватается больше — это тоже успех.

— Ну, а теперь давай думать вместе.

— А ты умеешь? — слабо пытается съязвить слизеринская сволочь.

Лично для Поттера — бывшая «слизеринская сволочь», потому что за четыре года, оказывается, можно очень много узнать о Малфое такого, во что раньше бы никогда не поверил. Например, что от желания его глаза не темнеют, как положено, а зеленеют — как от шартреза. Или что он умеет терпеть боль, не издавая ни звука — тот самый кабан научил. Или что он теряет волю от одного-единственного поцелуя в запястье, моментально становясь восхитительно-покорным и удивительно-тихим. Или что он на самом деле совсем не покорный и, конечно, не тихий, и без лишних раздумий перегрызёт горло любому, кто покусится на его счастье, а Гарри хочется верить, что к счастью он тоже имеет хоть какое-нибудь отношение.

— Умею, — Избранный поздравляет себя с тем, что Драко понемногу приходит в норму, ведь вечные колкости — спутник его привычного состояния. — И не делай вид, что ты этого не знаешь, Малфой.

Малфой ничего не может с собой поделать — и театрально закатывает глаза, выражая своё отношение к самоуверенной фразе. Миртея фыркает, и на этот раз вместе с нею фыркает Гарри.

Напряжение постепенно сходит на нет, и поэтому драконица чуть успокаивается. Ноющая боль в области хребта становится чуть более ощутимой, но Мирта не пытается привлечь к себе внимание. Ничего страшного, она большая и взрослая, она легко всё перетерпит, а вот папочке нужно взять себя в руки, он слишком расстроен.

— Как ты думаешь, насколько она крупнее своих сверстников? — на аврорских курсах их учили задавать правильные вопросы.

С волнений, сомнений и переживаний Драко сразу же переключаются на холодную аналитику. Он смотрит на свою серебристую девочку, сравнивая, прикидывая, делая мысленные подсчёты.

— В два раза, минимум, — в итоге повторяется вердикт Чарли Уизли. — Сложно сказать точнее, потому что остальных драконов из выводка я не видел. Но, если учесть её происхождение, стандартную для пород обоих родителей массу тела, и вывести из неё…

— Так, стоп, избавь меня от ненужных подробностей, — это они уже проходили, разговаривать о драконах Малфой способен целую вечность, но долгие разговоры сейчас не нужны, сейчас нужны разговоры в правильном русле. И Гарри снова подхватывает словесную нить, направляя её куда надо: — Почему так?

Драко хмурится, задумчиво закусывая губу, и для героя это испытание гораздо серьёзней, чем битва с василиском на втором курсе. С василиском всё просто: не смотри в глаза, рази мечом Гриффиндора. А это малфоевское выражение лица, невероятное и волнующее, прекрасное, хоть о мужчинах и не принято говорить такими словами, — с ним гораздо сложнее. Потому что больше всего на свете сразу же хочется целоваться, а тема беседы забывается ровно за две секунды.

Он засекал.

Но Драко невозможно сбить с курса, если речь идёт о Миртее — и если не целуют в запястье.

— Привольное содержание, — он начинает загибать пальцы, — контакт с хозяевами не на основе подчинения, а на основе взаимопонимания и дружбы, — серые глаза встречаются с голубыми, и лицо Малфоя озаряет улыбка. — Она много гуляет, много бегает, охотится вместе со мной.

— Физические нагрузки?

— Да, вроде того. Сомневаюсь, что драконам в питомнике позволяется играть в прятки в лесу и прыгать по скалам.

Гарри косится на Мирту. В прошлый раз, когда это чудо решило побегать по лесу и полазить по скалам, пострадали два десятка деревьев и три каменистых утёса. Деревья были подпалены, повалены и местами даже погрызены, а по скальным массивам разбежались паутинки неглубоких, но отчётливых трещин. 

— Ты забыл упомянуть «носиться по полю».

— Как я мог? — Драко притворно вздыхает. — Миртея — прирождённый разрушитель.

Да, чуть прикрытый пятнами подтаявшего снега вереск вокруг пещеры во многих местах уже вытоптан. Или вырван. Или хотя бы просто примят восхитительной с-сияющей охотницей.

Ну, и об охоте…

— Правильное питание, так? — подсказывает Поттер Малфою.

— Пожалуй, — тот соглашается. — Ещё, мне кажется, охота сделала её более взрослой… морально. 

— Разбудила характер и инстинкты?

— Да.

— Ясно, — Гарри решает, что они уже достаточно причин перечислили. — Теперь ты понимаешь?

Несколько коротких мгновений Драко пристально смотрит на него, а потом говорит тихо-тихо:

— Ты думаешь, любовь, свобода и хорошие условия ускорили её физическое развитие?

И как-то само собой где-то внутри фиксируется то, что на первое место в этом списке Малфой поставил любовь.

— Именно. Или, может быть, отсутствие любви, свободы и хороших условий провоцируют замедленное развитие у драконов в питомнике.

— Поздравляю. — Малфой не был бы Малфоем, если б не резюмировал с фамильным ехидством: — Мы только что пришли к выводу, что многовековая система разведения драконов неактуальна. Впрочем, почти всё многовековое рано или поздно становится неактуа…

Но Поттер не был бы Поттером, если бы позволил успокоившемуся Драко разглагольствовать дальше. А затыкать рот разговорчивым язвам можно (и нужно) только единственным способом. Поцелуем.

Так что… Поцелуи, вересково-скалистая Ирландия и серебристый дракон, который скоро станет крылатым, — именно это и называется словом «идиллия».

Серебристый дракон, который скоро станет крылатым, опускает голову на передние лапы и закрывает свои голубые глаза. Всё замечательно. Только спина с каждой минутой болит всё сильнее.

О Чарли с его вопросами и выводами никто и не вспоминает.

**Глава 29. Небо**

— Спишь? — тихий шёпот Поттера на цыпочках гуляет под сводами их пещеры.

— Нет.

— Я пойду.

— До вечера, — Драко садится на постели, подставляя щёку для поцелуя.

Примерно так начинается каждое утро. Но далеко не каждое утро Мирта провожает героя на работу и желает доброго утра хозяину тихим щенячьим поскуливанием. В мгновение ока Малфоя просто сметает с разложенных одеял.

— Как ты, милая? — он осторожно заглядывает в голубые глаза без зрачков, а потом смотрит на спину и теряет дар речи.

Там, где ещё вчера вспухали под чешуйчатой бронёю полоски будущих крыльев, сегодня — крылья уже настоящие. Они неловко распущены, кривовато висят, прикрывая бока. Они — серебристые, но переливаются всеми цветами радуги. Они — огромные, кожистые, перепончатые, в точности такие, как рисуются на картинках.

— Девочка моя, — Драко не знает, какими ещё словами можно выразить своё восхищение.

С-сияющее чудо коротко прикасается горячим языком к руке любимого папочки. Она так мало спала этой ночью, страдая от боли. Нет, это была вполне терпимая боль, ожидаемая, необходимая, правильная — и она определённо стоила того счастья, которое написано сейчас на бледном заострённом лице.

— Пойдём скорее, — Драко быстрым шагом направляется к выходу.

Он идёт как есть, заспанный, полураздетый, едва вспомнив на выходе о необходимости захватить с собой куртку, но это неважно, ведь то, что важно, забавно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, идёт за ним. Миртея — вся на контрастах: она одновременно и изящная, и тяжеловатая, а сейчас ещё и… гордая и несчастная. Несчастная, потому что ей очень хочется, чтобы папочка пожалел свою маленькую драконицу, а гордая, потому что папочка ею доволен.

Папочка и правда доволен донельзя, но и обеспокоен сверх меры: что, если Уизел всё-таки прав? Нет, об этом лучше не думать. В конце концов, Гарри поступил бы именно так — действовал бы, а не тратил время на бесполезные размышления.

Щурясь на внезапно яркое солнце, Драко разводит руками:

— Полетаешь?

Миртея жалобно фыркает. Ей страшно — а крылья волочатся по земле.

С охотой всё было просто: Малфой показывал, серебристая — повторяла, но продемонстрировать своей любимице искусство полёта экс-ловец слизеринской команды, увы, не способен, ведь даже на метле — это совсем не то, что самостоятельно…

— Ну, что ты, — он мягко обнимает гордо изогнутую длинную шею, — это совсем просто… Помнишь, мы охотились на гусей? Они летают, а ты ничем не хуже. Наоборот, лучше, во много раз лучше. Правда. И я тебя очень люблю, — почему-то только в отношении Мирты это слово даётся ему так легко. — Давай, попробуй расправить крылья, — жестами Драко пытается показать то, о чём говорит.

Дохнув для острастки огнём, драконица смеживает кожистые веки, как будто стараясь сосредоточиться. Снова фыркает, привычно тычется мордой хозяину в родное плечо, и тут же, без перехода, без дополнительных приготовлений, делает над собой усилие и, вытянувшись в струнку, простирает крылья — под прямым углом в небо.

— О Мерлин, — совершенно нехарактерным для себя жестом Малфой прикрывает рот ладонью, — О Мерлин…

На солнце её крылья сверкают так, что больно смотреть. Они похожи на два больших паруса — два больших паруса для огромного, потрясающе красивого и невероятно мощного корабля с горделивым драконьим профилем на корме.

Но корабли не плавают без капитана, и Миртее страшно лететь в одиночестве. Она топчется на одном месте, нерешительно переставляя лапы и волоча по земле длинный хвост, преданно заглядывает своему самому дорогому человеку в глаза, снова и снова призывно фыркает, поскуливает и многозначительно поводит крупной головой, будто кивая на спину.

Идея пугает и манит одновременно: спокойная жизнь без капельки риска вместе с очевидными преимуществами имеет столь же очевидное свойство надоедать. И поэтому, хоть Драко не считает себя безрассудным и способным на глупые авантюры, он, сквозь зубы вспомнив своего гриффиндорца и гриффиндорское безрассудство, которое — без вариантов! — заразно, пружинисто подходит к крылатой спине и, схватившись рукой за небольшой шип на хребтине, не без усилия забрасывает себя наверх.

Мирта визжит от восторга. Впервые в жизни папочка решил на ней покататься, и нет ничего более волнующего, невероятного и прекрасного, чем этот момент. Ну, кроме самого папочки, разумеется, а для него, в свою очередь, — кроме с-сияющей драконицы. С глазами.

Чувствуя, как под ним ходуном ходят напряжённые мышцы, Драко оглядывает вересковые пустоши и серые скалы. Их вересковые пустоши, их серые скалы — место, которое за четыре года успело стать настоящим домом. Обжитым, знакомым, родным. Каждая тропинка, каждый камень, каждая неровная цепочка следов на снегу, каждая кабанья лёжка, каждый солонец… Увидеть всё это с высоты полёта — это ли не предел мечтаний любого?

Малфой крепко обхватывает точёную шею и шепчет:

— Давай же…

Драконица начинает разбег, и, честно признаться, её хозяин не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь она бегала так: плавно и быстро, равномерно наращивая скорость с каждым новым движением, сначала — иноходью, своим особенным, необычным аллюром, потом — восхитительно грациозным, стремительным, летящим галопом, которому позавидовал бы и племенной арабский скакун… Когда сильные когтистые лапы окончательно отрываются от земли, желудок Драко делает странный кульбит, а сердце начинает колотиться, как сумасшедшее.

Крылатое счастье откровенно красуется — она идёт на взлёт по прямой, почти вертикально, так, что Малфою приходится пригнуться, избегая встречного ветра, который треплет волосы и норовит залезть в уши. Часто-часто работая перепончатыми гибкими крыльями, Миртея стремительно набирает высоту. Воздушные вихри вьются у кромки крыла каждый раз, когда оно совершает свой взмах, это настолько ощутимо, что почти можно увидеть…

Наконец, Миртея решает, что для первого раза они забрались уже достаточно высоко и, сделав разворот, от которого папочка заваливается набок, поминая Моргану и облака, ведь до них оставалось рукой подать, принимается плавно парить. Взмахи становятся редкими, крылья подрагивают, удерживая на весу тяжёлое тело, и Драко, всё ещё судорожно сжимающий шею своей драгоценной мечты, решается оглядеться.

Сказать, что от увиденного перехватывает дыхание — значит, ничего не сказать.

От увиденного хочется жить. Жить ещё ярче, ещё полнокровнее, ещё… Жить ещё! Чувство полёта — это чувство свободы, и даже стремительное пике в погоне за снитчем несравнимо со свободой, которую дарует само небо драконьим наездникам.

Мирта оглядывается, счастливая, довольная, всем своим видом спрашивая: Ну как?

— А как это может быть? — кричит Драко, и ветер срывает слова с его губ.

Небо — это высшая степень гармонии и совершенства.

**Глава 30. Ведьмина метла**

Но, ко всему прочему, небо ещё и жестоко. Оно справедливо наказывает тех, кто забывает об осторожности.

Те, кто забыли, снижаются над живописной поляной посреди реденького ирландского леса. Стоит только приземлиться — и Миртея, как огромный пёс вываливав язык от усталости, снова и снова смотрит на любимого папочку, желая услышать от него похвалу. А Малфою пока ещё не до одобрений: драконица, рисуясь, снижалась так же резко, стремительно и перпендикулярно земле, как и взлетала, и поэтому в ушах всё ещё свистит ветер, а сероватая картинка перед глазами — рябит и плывёт.

— Ладно-ладно, — в конечном итоге внимает он мольбе выпуклых с-сияющих глаз, — ты умница! Мы восхитительно полетали. Надо будет и Гарри вечером покатать, ты же не против?

Конечно, Мирта ничего не может ответить, но и без того понятно, что национального героя ждёт удивительная прогулка по воздуху на серебристой спине. Ему наверняка очень понравится — свобода и скорость, это ведь как раз то, что он любит.

Счастливо улыбаясь, Драко обнимает свою чешуйчатую воспитанницу. Прижимается лбом к широкому, чуть вывернутому в лопатке (именно это и насторожило Чарли!) плечу драконицы, пытается отдышаться. Вот только последнего не получается: не успевает он сделать и нескольких размеренных вдохов, как из-за кустов раздаётся оглушительный шум.

— Бомбарда! — чей-то задорный выкрик.

— Что ты? — насмешливая реплика в ответ и тут же заклятие: — Бомбарда Максима!

— Зачем так грубо? — явно мальчишеский голос. — Может быть, лучше… Вердимилиус!

— Конфундус!

Только когда очередная белая вспышка пролетает над самым плечом, чудом не зацепив голову, Малфой понимает, что швыряются заклятиями именно в него. В них.

По привычке он тянется рукой за спину — скинуть колчан, достать лук, чтобы тут же натянуть на него тетиву, вытащить из берестяной торбы стрелу и приготовиться защищаться, но пальцы хватают лишь воздух, ведь оружие осталось в пещере.

Только через несколько секунд лихорадочных поисков Драко осознаёт, что и волшебная палочка там же.

Как можно было второй раз в жизни оказаться таким идиотом?!

Он едва успевает задать себе этот вопрос, а на поляну тем временем выдвигаются пятеро. Четверо — просто оборванные подростки, чумазые, тощие, упивающиеся собственной злобой. У всех в руках есть палочки, примитивные, грубо и наспех сработанные, но всё-таки самые настоящие проводники магической силы. Правда, отнюдь не это привлекает малфоевское внимание…

Пятый.

Высокий. Мощный. Светловолосый. Широкие плечи, ужасающий оскал на лице — на знакомом Драко лице.

— Роули? — не в силах сдержать изумления выдыхает Малфой.

Миртея угрожающе рычит, в излюбленном охотничьем жесте припадая на передние лапы, но без приказа хозяина не решается двинуться с места. Драконьей мудростью, животным чутьём она ощущает опасность, но здесь — не её территория, защищать которую она ринулась бы без отлагательств, здесь — чужой лес и чужие люди, а папочка приучил её не нападать на двуногих.

— Какая встреча, — цедит Торфинн Роули, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, — наш мистер неженка… Всем убрать палочки! — оглушительный рёв заставляет подростков послушаться, содрогнувшись от страха. — Скажи-ка мне, что ты тут делаешь? Неужели Малфои подались в бега? 

Драко качает головой. Он не знает, что делать, но шестым чувством осознаёт, что попал в переделку и переделку эту сложно назвать позитивной. Скорее всего, на него нападут и поэтому ему очень не нравится, что Торфинн тянет время. Никаких козырей в рукаве у бывшего министерского секретаря нет — и надежды на что бы то ни было тоже нет, поэтому играть придётся по правилам Роули.

— Что тут у нас? — продолжает сыпать вопросами звероподобный громила. — Дракон… И ты не боишься? — И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа: — Знаешь ли ты, Драко, что разведение драконов запрещено?

— Министерством, — дерзко парирует Малфой, делая несколько незаметных шагов, так, чтобы Мирта оказалась позади него. — Но ты-то не Министерство, Роули, так что не имеешь права что-либо запрещать. Более того, я уверен на само существование ты тоже не имеешь права.

Серебристая фыркает, и из ноздрей у неё вырываются тонкие струйки дыма.

— Я смотрю, ты обзавёлся зубами, маменькин сынок, и даже пытаешься кусаться…

Инстинкт самосохранения, вроде бы свойственный всем живым существам, окончательно отказывает Малфою:

— У меня нет привычки тащить в рот что попало. 

Торфинн смотрит на него. Внимательно, долго. Насмешливо, изучающе. Драко отвечает ему прямым взглядом. Он боится, потому что не страшиться смерти в силах только тот, кто уже мёртв, а с появлением Мирты и Поттера Малфой — живой, такой живой, что иногда даже дышать больно и почти всегда удивительно, но…

— Кто это рядом с тобой? — насмешливо спрашивает он, не желая быть обречённым, не желая плясать под дудку противника. 

— Спавшие почки. Слышал о том, как они прорастают? — глаза Роули горят фанатичным огнём. — Они спят, спят, спят, а потом раз — и пробуждаются. И начинают расти, — низкий шёпот змеится по поляне, обволакивая, пугая, парализуя. — Их становится так много, что ветви дерева начинают походить на метлу. Они иссушают, и для того, чтобы этого избежать, поражённые ветки нужно обрезать.

— Занимательная гербология, — зевает Драко, сам понимая, что уже не раз перегнул палку.

Но, раз у него нет шансов ни на спасение, ни на хотя бы равную борьбу, то, может быть, есть шанс довести противника до белого каления? Ослеплённый яростью громила бросится на него, решив самостоятельно свести счёты, и у Мирты будет время взлететь.

— Поражённые ветки нужно обрезать, — с нажимом повторяет тёмный маг. — И много лет Министерство занималось именно этим. Пыталось заниматься, но обрезало не то.

— Они думали, что сквибы хуже всех! — внезапно подаёт голос один из подростков.

Сквибы? Драко судорожно сглатывает. Спавшие почки? Пробуждаются и начинают расти? Вот, значит, что происходило всё это время в Ирландии… Они пытались разбудить дремлющую магию, древнюю магию… О, Моргана!

Роули, не обращая внимания на разговорчивого мальчишку и не оборачиваясь к своей странной шайке, говорит скучающим тоном:

— Убить. Обоих.

Этому бывшему Пожирателю не нужны случайные свидетели и проблемы с укрощением чужой драконицы.

А Малфой никогда не подозревал, что способен уклониться от четырёх Авад сразу, но выпестованные в течение четырёх лет навыки охотника дают о себе знать: одним лёгким движением он отталкивается от сверкающего бока Миртеи, заставляя подростков-сквибов развернуться за ним и послать Убивающее Проклятье в противоположную от неё сторону. И, когда зелёные лучи срываются в воздух, пытаясь догнать и уничтожить свою бледную светловолосую цель, Драко, согнувшись, уже бежит им навстречу.

Ему удаётся увернуться от каждого заклинания.

Ему удаётся добежать до ближайшего недомага — и выхватить у него, опешившего и растерянного, волшебную палочку.

Ему удаётся вырубить одного Остолбенеем, бросить во второго Петрификусом, связать третьего Инкарцеро и двинуть четвёртому локтем под подбородок — от такого удара дробится челюсть и туманится разум.

Ему удаётся добежать до драконицы, уже в ожидании расправившей крылья.

И — самое паршивое — ему удаётся заметить Роули, только встретившись с его кулаками.

**Глава 31. Хризантема**

Ему удаётся заметить Роули, только встретившись с его кулаками.

С кулаками, медвежьими объятиями и всей огромной тушей. 

Оглушив Малфоя резким ударом в висок, дополнив картину мощнейшим тычком в челюсть, Роули обхватывает врага и стискивает изо всех сил, стремясь раздавить грудную клетку, стиснуть, сломать, сплющить рёбра, лишив тем самым вертлявую жертву возможности сопротивляться.

Но Драко после всех этих лет, проведённых в согласии с миром, больше не жертва, и не собирается когда-либо снова ей становиться. Сперва он отчаянно изворачивается, извиваясь, а потом вдруг обмякает, решаясь на хитрость: покориться, прикинуться, притвориться, «потерять сознание», усыпить бдительность, но когда Торфинн поверит… Торфинн верит — и, стиснув зубы, Малфой дёргается всем телом. Он откидывает голову назад, метя затылком тёмному магу в лицо, и одновременно со злобным упоением наступает тому на правую ногу, прямо на пальцы.

И то, и другое — действительно очень болезненно. Поэтому Роули всхлипывает как-то совершенно по-детски и ослабляет хватку. Драко ужом выскальзывает из его рук и бросается к своей драконице.

Но снова не успевает. 

Придти в себя — это пара секунд, и этой пары секунд недостаточно для того, чтобы Малфой мог взобраться на серебристую спину. Пожиратель Смерти ловит его, как нашкодившего котёнка, за шкирку, и снова принимается бить. Поляна красной пеленой расплывается перед глазами, и потерять сознание было бы куда милосерднее, но этого милосердия нельзя допустить. Нужно выбраться. Нужно спасти себя, спасти Мирту и спасти карьеру своего героя, объяснив ему, в конце концов, что именно происходит в Ирландии.

Вот только как это сделать?

Как это сделать, когда висишь безвольной куклой-тряпкой в жестоких, почти нечеловеческих лапах, когда нос уже сломан, а передние зубы скоро можно будет выплёвывать с кровью? Когда раздавленные, раздробленные рёбра мешают дышать, и в груди что-то гулко лопается от невыносимых ударов?

Как это сделать, когда внезапно оскудевшей фантазии и отказавшей смекалки хватает лишь на одно?

— Миртея, взять, — хрипит Драко, и на его губах расцветают розовые пузыри слюны, смешанной с кровью.

Этот хрип не услышать даже самому чуткому уху, но у с-сияющей драконицы есть нечто большее — сердце. И, если бы всё не происходило так быстро, так смазанно и кроваво, Малфой и сам бы заметил, что Мирта уже занесла когтистую лапу для близящегося удара, только не может решиться, страшась зацепить любимого папочку.

Но как только папочка отдаёт прямую команду — барьеры рушатся моментально. Ей больше не страшно, она знает, что сможет сделать всё правильно.

С обязательным рёвом — драконы никогда не нападают без предупреждения! — Миртея наотмашь бьёт Роули по спине. Вскрикнув, тот разжимает пальцы, и Драко, потеряв своего кукловода, забытой марионеткой падает на уже смятую, утоптанную траву. Инстинкт самосохранения диктует только одно: отползать. И Малфой отползает, стараясь не смотреть на то, что творит его драгоценная девочка.

Но не смотреть получается плохо. Равно как и не слышать. Её рычание отдаётся грохочущим эхом, которое докатывается, кажется, даже до гор, а крики Роули… Драко зажимает уши ладонями, он никогда не был сильным, он никогда не мог смотреть на чужие мучения, он очень хочет закрыть глаза и оказаться где-то не здесь, снова в небе, на спине драконицы, или в пещере, или рядом с Поттером, только этого не происходит.

А Миртея катает Торфинна по поляне, как собаки катают игрушки, заколдованные заботливыми хозяевами. Она кромсает его клыками, мнёт лапами, наваливаясь сверху всем весом. Высоколобая морда — в крови, тонкая сильная шея — в крови, широкая грудь — тоже в крови, как будто она вся купалась в кровавой реке.

— Столько просто не может быть в человеке, — шепчет Малфой, вытирая рукавами с разбитых губ бело-алую пену.

Ему страшно — и стыдно за собственный страх. Он понимает, что нужно остановиться.

— Миртея! — но драконица не желает слушать хозяина.

Она упрямо мотает головой, зажав пасти абсолютно мёртвого Роули.

— Миртея! — говорит Драко чуть громче, — Миртея!

Её голубые глаза тоже как будто… кровавые. Она дышит огнём на изломанный, вывернутый, искорёженный труп, и он покрывается копотью, а от страшного запаха горелого мяса Малфоя начинает тошнить.

— Хватит! — он пытается крикнуть, а получается бульканье. — Хватит!

Миртея отпускает Торфинна и медленно, мучительно медленно оглядывается по сторонам. Она несколько раз ударяет себя по бокам длинным светлым хвостом, когда её взгляд замирает на горстке подростков. Один — связан, второй — без сознания, третий всё ещё пытается собрать руками больше не существующую челюсть, четвёртый в ужасе переводит взгляд с дракона на Драко.

С Дракона на Драко. С Драко на дракона. С дракона на…

Драко обеими руками шарит по скользкой траве, но находит то, что искал, далеко не с первой попытки, а примерно тогда, когда между юными сквибами и осатаневшей Миртей остаётся расстояние в один лишь прыжок, который она и собирается сделать.

— Фините Инкантатем! — он вытягивает вперёд волшебную палочку. — Фините Инкантатем!

Верёвки спадают, сознание возвращается.

— Бегите, — это слово можно разобрать даже сквозь булькающие хрипы. — Хватит, Миртея!!!

Отведавшая человеческой крови драконица разворачивается к хозяину, и Малфой внезапно вспоминает, что ни один хищник, попробовавший аналогичное яство, больше никогда не сможет от него отказаться. Эта мысль опаляет жаром и холодом одновременно, хотя ещё секунду назад ему думалось, что бояться сильнее уже невозможно.

Но бояться он больше не будет.

Драко выпрямляется, глядя своей мечте прямо в глаза. Ему всё равно, вспомнит она его сейчас или нет, разорвёт на части или привычно накроет руку горячим языком, ласкаясь, желая заслужить похвалу. Она спасла его — и он не имеет права от неё отвернуться. Он не имеет права бояться.

Серебряное чудовище в любом случае — самый центр его мироздания, и от этого не уйти, не сбежать, не переиграть, не передумать. И… никакое не чудовище. Убийца или нет, она сделала это ради него, а потому…

— Миртея, — Драко протягивает к ней дрожащую руку. 

Любовь и доверие. Это то, что способно изменить всё. Это то, ради чего всё и происходит.

— Миртея, — повторяет он тихо.

И огромный дракон сворачивается у его ног, опуская крылья, позволяя забраться на спину.

**Глава 32. Акация**

Возвращение домой кажется долгим, почти бесконечным. В пещере Драко решает, что нет смысла нервно нарезать круги, измеряя своими шагами илистый пол, нужно что-то делать, и под это «что-то» вполне подходит хотя бы просто смыть с себя кровь и избавиться от последствий этой неожиданной… встречи. Конечно, встреча — это не самое подходящее слово, но если он попытается подобрать другое, то сорвётся в истерику.

— Поттер, о чём было то пророчество? — Драко набрасывается на главу аврората, как только тот появляется в проёме пещеры.

Гарри выглядит, мягко говоря, неважно: усталый и бледный, он непривычно хмур и сосредоточен.

— Какое? — переспрашивает непонимающе.

— То самое, про Ирландию. — Драко, кажется, даже подбрасывает от нетерпения.

Всё это время он пытался успокоиться, честно пытался, но не получалось катастрофически. Ему в самый раз было бы выпить, да только гармония с природой и огневиски последние годы казались взаимоисключающими вещами… Но сейчас же разогнанная, растравленная стрессом психика никак не хочет приходить в нормальное состояние, и зелья не помогают, а спиртного взять негде.

Хорошо ещё, что у него получается хоть как-то держаться, не срываясь на истерические всхлипы и нечленораздельные выкрики. Если быть до конца честным, то наистериться и накричаться он уже успел, потому что Гарри не было долго.

— Откуда я знаю? — устало выдыхает национальный герой. — Пророчество может открыть только тот, кому оно адресовано.

— В таком случае, чего вы с ним так носились? — Вполне логичный вопрос.

— О нём ходили слухи, — Гарри задумывается, снова хмурится, и между его бровей замирает одинокая, трагическая морщинка, — ну… что здесь будет происходить что-то непонятное. Соберётся Зло, и всё такое, а мирное чудовище остановит его, пустив кровь… 

— Мирное чудовище остановит его, пустив кровь? — теперь задумывается и хмурится уже Малфой.

— Ага. Вот и как такое может быть?

— Понятия не имею, — Драко деланно пожимает плечами, вкладывая в этот нехитрый жест всю свою злую иронию, но тут же одёргивает себя. Одним-единственным событием вдребезги расшатанные нервы — это ещё не повод язвить человеку, который… с которым… — Я знаю, что здесь происходило.

Поттер на это даже ничего не говорит: просто опускается на кровать и приглашающее хлопает рукой по одеялам рядом. И смотрит — так смотрит, что от одного его взгляда язык развязывается поневоле.

— Я встретил Роули. — Нет, начинать нужно было не так, ведь есть же хорошая новость, а не только плохая. — Мы летали.

— С Роули? — а вот на этот раз Гарри не удаётся прикинуться не удивлённым.

— Нет. С Миртеей, — тихо отвечает Драко, и на его лице сама по себе расцветает улыбка. Неуместно и, наверное, плохо, но воспоминание о полёте делает его счастливым даже сейчас, когда он ко всему прочему ни на секунду не может забыть то, что произошло после. Впрочем, свет — он на то и свет, чтобы быть заметным только во тьме, разве не так? — Мы с Миртой летали. Чарли ошибся.

— О Мерлин! — Эта новость — настолько потрясающая, что почти забываешь о бывших Пожирателях Смерти. — И как это было? Но что случилось? Роули вас заметил?

— Почти, — чётко и полно Малфой начинает объяснять ситуацию. Сейчас ему представляется, будто он видит себя и Роули там, на поляне, со стороны. Себя, Роули, несчастных подростков и огромную серебристую драконицу. Вспышки заклятий, рукопашную драку, мощный удар с-сияющей лапы, искорёженное тело и багряное пламя крови. Словно его самого там и не было.

— О Мерлин, — повторяет Гарри, и на этот раз в его голосе слышится ужас, а не восхищение.

И, провоцируемый этим горьким ужасом, Драко говорит то, о чём не хотел даже упоминать:

— Знаешь, что делают с лошадью, если она затопчет человека? Или с псом, загрызшим хозяина? — И тут же сам отвечает жёстко: — Уничтожают.

— Миртея — не…

— Не пёс и не лошадь, я знаю.

Миртея греется на тусклом солнце у входа в их убежище. Гарри помнит: возвращаясь, он мимолётным движением погладил её по умному высокому лбу, а она, благодарная и разомлевшая от короткой ласки, тёплым языком прикоснулась к его ладони, торопливо облизала пальцы и замерла, громадная, мощная — и такая домашняя.

Могла ли она быть убийцей?

А он?

И эта параллель объясняет всё.

— Идиот, — шепчет Поттер, обнимая Малфоя. Шепчет куда-то в висок, ероша светлые волосы неровным дыханием, — ты такой невозможный придурок!

— Это ещё почему? — Драко замирает, стараясь не спугнуть ощущение защищённости и спокойствия.

— А если бы я ради тебя убил, ты бы тоже сказал, что убийцам прямая дорога в Азкабан или к Поцелую дементора?

— Конечно, — убеждённо заявляет бывший секретарь Министерства, — и сам бы сдал тебя господину главному аврору.

Гарри смеётся:

— Господин главный аврор — это я.

— О, значит, ты бы вышел сухим из воды… — Долгий поцелуй. Невыносимо дразнящий, уверенный, сладкий. Такой, от которого невозможно оторваться, вот только надо, увы, просто необходимо.

— Что стало с теми подростками? — и моментально Поттер снова сосредоточен, от смеха вместе с игривостью за пару секунд не остаётся и крохотного следа.

— Я дал им убежать.

— Зря.

— Что? — наверное, Драко ослышался.

— Зря, — медленно и страшно повторяет герой, но объяснить свою позицию не успевает. Шорох мантии, быстрые шаги, чуждый здесь запах дорогого парфюма — в пещере появляется Люциус.

Лицо старшего Малфоя — застывшая маска бешенства и беспокойства, несмотря на то, что по его глазам, как обычно, не прочитать ни единой эмоции. Рот кривится в яростном крике, но вместо крика — шипение:

— Какого дьявола, сын?

— Что случилось, мистер Малфой? — Гарри решает взять ситуацию в свои руки.

— Это я у вас хотел бы узнать, мистер Поттер, раз уж Драко молчит, как… — Люциус останавливается, потому что не может подобрать сравнение. — Вы были сегодня в Министерстве?

— Нет, мы с аврорами обходили Лютный Переулок. Плановая операция, я её контролировал.

— Отлично. — Змея на рукоятке трости злобно скалит глаза. — Тогда вы, наверное, не в курсе последних новостей… Кое-кто отправился прямиком к Министру и шепнул тому, что где-то в Ирландии завёлся дракон.

Драко, наконец, отмирает:

— Уизел? — выплёвывает он с презрением и страхом.

— Чарли? — непонимающе вторит ему некогда Избранный.

— Вам виднее, друзья мои. Только вы можете знать, кто был вам обоим настолько близок, что удосужился получить сюда приглашение.

«Друзья мои» переглядываются и кивают. Они оба начинают думать о том, что теперь делать, но Люциус усложняет задачу, второй раз выбивая почву у них из-под ног.

— А ещё в его донесении фигурировала фамилия «Малфой». И мистер Шеклболт со мной уже побеседовал. А заодно, думаю, и с твоей матерью, Драко, потому что она заперлась у себя в комнате и строит планы относительно твоего спасения. И самый первый из них заключался знаешь, в чём? Дать вам обоим хорошего Обливиэйта, вывезти Поттера в Лондон, а тебя — прочь из страны, и самой признаться в разведении запрещённых волшебных животных. Отлично, не правда ли?

Драко стискивает зубы. Подобное недопустимо.

— Полагаю, завтра вы получите особое задание, мистер Поттер, и отправитесь сюда на поиски моего сына и его кровожадного дракона, повинных, по мнению доносчика и Министерства Магии, во всех исчезновениях. Это в лучшем случае. В худшем, ваш заместитель получит его сегодня — или уже получил. — Люциус нервно ударяет тростью об илистый пол. — Ваши предложения, господа?

**Глава 33. Плющ**

— Воскресенье, — со стоном Драко сжимает голову руками, а все остальные смотрят на него непонимающе. — Воскресенье…

Ну, конечно же. Как он мог забыть? Всё самое худшее просто обязано случиться в худший день недели по его личному календарю. Вот только это худшее касается не только его, оно чёрной тенью затрагивает всё самое важное и дорогое. Вообще всё.

— Сын, — строго прерывает его Люциус.

— Папа, я знаю, что происходило в Ирландии. Я встретил Роули. Он собрал подростков-сквибов и пытался пробудить в них магию… О Мерлин, он не просто пытался, он её пробудил.

Пока Драко нервничает, Гарри остаётся спокойным. Он хмуро поясняет Люциусу:

— Роули напал на Драко, и Мирта его убила.

— Отлично, — нервно хмыкает старший Малфой. — Нет человека — нет проблемы, но как это может помочь нам сейчас? Разве что вы, Поттер, отправитесь в Министерство и сообщите Шеклболту, что проблема с Ирландией решена, а виновные — найдены, с замеченным же драконом разберётесь чуть по… — рык Миртеи заглушает его последнее слово.

Прежде, чем Люциус успевает осознать, что происходит, Драко хватает со стены лук, забрасывает за спину колчан со стрелами и бросается к выходу. Долю секунды спустя вслед за ним кидается Поттер — с волшебной палочкой наперевес. 

Поудобнее перехватив трость, мистер Малфой следует за ними — и не зря, как выясняется, очень не зря. От картины, которая открывается его взгляду, любой отец схватился бы за сердце.

Его сын стоит, вскинув лук и оттянув тетиву до самого уха, тонкое оперение стрелы вздрагивает в его пальцах. Поттер замер рядом — в нескольких миллиметрах, на лице у него злость и растерянность. Миртея, припав на передние лапы, рычит на людей, полукругом обступивших пещеру.

Среди этих людей легко заметить и мистера Рона Уизли — первого заместителя главы аврората, и миссис Гермиону Уизли, лучшего аналитика в Министерстве, привлечённую в эту спецоперацию, видимо, по причине её исключительной важности. Миссис Уизли неверяще переводит взгляд со своего школьного друга на своего школьного врага и обратно, мистер Уизли держится одной рукой за дерево.

Гарри машинально отмечает, что с другой стороны за это же дерево держится Эрни МакМилан, знакомый ещё по Хогвартсу. Да что тут и говорить, уж ему-то знакомы все в этой группе… Хотя нет. Подождите.

Он ещё раз обводит взглядом команду, отправленную Министерством в Ирландию.

— Гарри? 

На него сейчас смотрят все.

Гермиона, Эрни и Рон. Всё. Больше он никого не знает.

Кто эти люди?

— Гарри? Что ты здесь делаешь? Что происходит? — спрашивает Гермиона.

— Вы с Малфоем нашли дракона? — Рон удивлён настолько, что даже фамилию «Малфой» произносит ошеломлённо, а не презрительно.

Гарри чувствует кожей, как напрягается Драко в этот момент. У него даже мелькает шальная мысль сказать, что, мол, да, нашли и сейчас во всём разберутся — сами, что нужно доставить Миртею в румынский питомник и там содержать, как положено. Эта мысль отдаёт вкусом безумной надежды, но замирает на языке несказанными словами. Замирает — потому что за мгновение до того, как Гарри открывает рот, Макмилан говорит:

— Был приказ его уничтожить, — и поднимает палочку.

— Нет, — говорит Гарри.

— Остолбеней, — говорит Люциус.

Драко ничего не говорит, за него говорят его стрелы. И, если бы не заклятие, которое оказалось быстрее, Макмилан был бы сейчас пришпилен к тому самому дереву. Всё получается немного гуманнее: стрела вонзается ему в руку чуть повыше локтя, но даже этого достаточно для того, чтобы отряд незнакомцев бросился в атаку.

— Аппарируй! — Драко поворачивается к Люциусу. — Аппарируй!

Тот не отвечает, просто сшибает заклинанием ближайшего к ним мага, одновременно уворачиваясь от пущенного в него Петрификуса. Драко думает, что заклятия в каком-то смысле гуманней, особенно если до Авады так и не дойдёт, а вот стрелы клюются больно и с его меткостью — смертельно в девяносто пяти процентах случаев, но… Эта мысль идёт фоном, потому что сам Драко точно так же уворачивается, пытаясь не попасть ни под один алый луч.

Нападающих больше. Намного.

А Поттеру, надо думать, тяжело воевать со своими. 

— Аппарируйте! — вместо того, чтобы решать внутренние противоречия, Гарри тоже обращается к старшему Малфою, но и его Люциус не удостаивает ответом. — Аппарируйте, у вас же Нарцисса!

Упоминание о миссис Малфой совершенно не кстати, ведь Гарри уже знает её настолько, чтобы понять: будь она здесь — она бы тоже никуда не сбежала. Но оставить ещё одного ребёнка без отца — этого Гарри не выдержит.

— Драко! — умоляюще кричит он и кивает в сторону пещеры.

Драко его понимает и, хоть ему и тяжело оставлять свою девочку без присмотра, бросается в темень прохода. Провожать его взглядом — нет времени, и Гарри снова бросается в гущу битвы, где тут и там летают вспышки заклятий. Старший Малфой в одиночестве умудряется противостоять двум десяткам — вот что значит боевой маг! 

А Рон и Гермиона не спешат поднимать палочки. Они вообще не понимают, что происходит и почему Гарри защищает это огромное чудовище. Чудовище, которое на самом деле — чудо, но сейчас дышит огнём и страшно ревёт. Папочка не давал ей команды бросаться в бой, поэтому Мирта не двигается с места. Она даже не пытается уклониться от заклинаний — они с треском разбиваются о её серебристую броню, брызгая разноцветными искрами, не причиняя ей никакого вреда.

Или, может быть, причиняя — но Гарри не дано забраться в шкуру Миртеи и ощутить, что с ней сейчас происходит.

— Папа! — Драко выныривает из пещеры. — Папа!

Люциус оборачивается на этот отчаянный крик, и ему в лицо тут же летит что-то маленькое. Гарри не может разглядеть, что именно, но тут достаточно просто знать, что это из себя представляет, а форма не имеет значения.

Старший Малфой, не размышляя, протягивает руку и ловит брошенный сыном предмет. Когда его затягивает в вихрящуюся воронку перемещения, он всё ещё не понимает, что поймал портключ. Всего лишь портключ, активирующийся от резкого прикосновения.

Что ж, теперь Нарцисса не останется вдовой — как минимум. И это радует, потому что у них тут шансов, похоже, немного.

Круг смыкается, как будто ни один из незнакомых магов не пострадал, а не попасть под заклинания становится всё сложнее.

— Да что здесь, в конце концов, происходит? — кричит Гермиона, прижимая руки к щекам. Она не может, она физически не может драться с тем, с кем прошла огонь и воду.

Здравствуйте, медные трубы.

Как и что ей ответить? В какие несколько слов уложить четыре года, проведённые бок о бок с Малфоем и Миртой? Рассказать, чьи поцелуи — самые умопомрачительные? Чьи крылья — самые выстраданные и самые желанные? Как?

Драко находит ответ за него.

— Это мой дракон, Грейнджер, — рычит он и тут же командует: — Мирта, взять!

Терять им всё равно уже нечего.

**Глава 34. Незабудка**

Быстрее молнии Гермиона преодолевает те ярды, что отделяли её от Гарри и Драко. Не раздумывая ни секунды она встаёт между ними, и ошарашенному Малфою приходится кричать Миртее, что это — свои, потому что драконица уже нацелилась убивать. А потом приходится кричать то же самое ещё раз — потому что к ним бросается и Рон.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете! — кричат они почти в один голос, одновременно посылая заклятия в тех, кто ещё минуту назад был их отрядом и их командой.

— Придётся вас разочаровать, — сквозь зубы отвечает им Драко. У него уже закончились стрелы, а вот нападающие в отличие от стрел — совсем не закончились. — Кто это вообще?

— Отряд из Румынии, — успевает выкрикнуть Уизел и падает на руки Гермионе. И хорошо, если просто без сознания.

Несколько секунд Гермиона непонимающе смотрит на мужа, пытаясь заставить его подняться, а потом поднимает голову — и глаза у неё дикие-дикие. Они с Роном прошли через многое, но ни разу в жизни ей не приходилось гадать, жив он или мёртв.

— Опустите палочки, — вдруг раздаются несколько уверенных голосов.

— Уже, — опять зубоскалит Малфой. 

В минуты опасности в нём просыпается это… необъяснимое желание вывести противника из себя, раз уж не выходит из строя. А в строю противников как раз всё прибывает и прибывает, как будто они пришли не за драконом, а за очередным Тёмным Лордом и Гриндевальдом вместе взятыми.

Сдерживать их пока получается, но самое страшное заключается даже не в количестве нападающих, а в том, что на этот раз почти все из них — хорошо знакомые Гарри и его друзьям люди. И в этом вопросе хорошо только Рону: он в отключке, ему наплевать, а вот как Грейнджер и Поттер будут драться с теми, с кем вместе работали — об этом нет сил даже думать.

Думать не надо. Надо делать. А ещё лучше — бежать отсюда.

Похоже, Драко не один так считает.

— Надо уходить, — говорит Гарри.

— Но… Рон…

— Аппарировать сможешь?

Гермиона собирается и кивает. Судя по рассказам Поттера, аппарация всегда получалась у неё хорошо — сосредоточиться, представить и всё такое. А если у неё получится сосредоточиться сейчас, когда муж висит на руках тяжеленным безвольным мешком, то Драко готов даже выпить с ней чашечку кофе… Как-нибудь и когда-нибудь.

Есть только одна проблема.

— Я не смогу, — выдыхает он в промежутке между двумя Круциатусами, пущенными наугад в наступающих.

Взгляд у Поттера одновременно возмущённый и вопросительный. На возмущённый Драко отвечает просто — пожимает плечами, мол, я не собираюсь рассусоливать с теми, кто кидается проклятьями в Мирту, а на вопросительный — поясняет одними губами:

— Миртея.

Миртея выплёвывает красную мантию — но не аврорскую, а просто от крови, и смотреть на драконицу по-настоящему страшно. Но ещё страшнее становится, когда кто-то из прибывших румынов всё-таки пробивает её броню заклинанием, и по покрытому кровавой кашей телу прокатывается судорога.

Драко кричит.

И бросается к ней быстрее, чем Гарри успевает схватить его за рубашку. На этот раз Малфою даже Круциатусов мало — и, раз уж со стрелами у него получилось не очень, в ход идёт Авада Кедавра. С ней получается лучше: обидчик Мирты падает замертво, но месть — это всегда только месть, а не возможность что-то исправить.

С подломившейся, вывернувшейся из сустава передней лапой уже ничего не поделаешь. И с рваной раной на боку, под крылом — тоже.

Мирта тонко хнычет, мотая головой. Драко обнимает её за шею, забыв про необходимость обороняться.

Рон по-прежнему в отключке, Гермиона лишена возможности передвигаться — с ним на руках не побегаешь.

Отличная команда. Все шансы на победу.

Нужно уходить — и как можно быстрее.

— Драко, — Гарри сам не помнит, как оказывается рядом с Малфоем. Тот не обращает на него никакого внимания:

— Девочка моя… Потерпи… Мирта…

— Драко, надо уходить.

— Я не уйду без неё. 

«И аппарировать с ней тоже не сможешь», — думает Гарри, закусывая губу. Вокруг них мечутся в воздухе заклинания: на штук пять в их сторону — единичный всполох с их стороны. Спрятаться бы в пещеру, осаждёнными — проще, можно будет потянуть время, но хватит ли этого времени?

Нужно придумывать что-то другое.

— Я никуда не уйду без тебя, я здесь, девочка моя… — шепчет Драко, как будто других слов не знает.

И это наводит на мысли.

— Я не уйду без тебя…

— А на ней уйти сможешь?

— Что? — Малфой удивлённо смотрит на Поттера, не переставая обнимать хнычущую Мирту за шею.

Даже сейчас, когда на сантименты нет ни единой лишней секунды, у Гарри сердце щемит от этой картины.

— Полетели? Ты уже летал, мне тоже охота.

Драко хочется спросить, сколько раз Поттеру сегодня досталось по голове, но он прикусывает язык, когда понимает, что это действительно единственный выход. Медленный и раненый единственный выход, но как бы Грейнджер не храбрилась, никуда она сейчас не аппарирует, а один Гарри их всех за свой счёт вывести отсюда просто не сможет.

Тьфу ты, она же давно уже Уизли.

И ей, между прочим, сейчас не позавидуешь.

— Возвращайся к Уизли, — не повышая голоса, говорит Драко. — Мы сейчас.

— Понял, — Гарри кивает и бежит обратно, к друзьям, пригибаясь и на ходу рассыпая боевые заклятия в разные стороны.

— Милая, давай уйдём отсюда? — на короткое мгновение Малфой прижимается лбом к холодной коже Миртеи. — Я знаю, тебе больно, но нужно отсюда уйти. Улетим. Покажем Гарри и его друзьям, как мы умеем, ладно?

Драконица прикрывает глаза и неожиданно даже для своего папочки припадает к земле. Растерянный Драко едва успевает сообразить, что нужно делать, но его тело работает быстрее разума. Привычно, как будто каждый день этим занимался, он садится Мирте на спину, резко и больно проехавшись копчиком по шипам.

Ему даже не приходится просить её вернуться к Поттеру — без всяких просьб и приказов в несколько прыжков серебристое чудо оказывается рядом с ним и супругами Уизли.

— Давай, — командует Гарри Гермионе, и та покорно лезет Миртее на спину.

Пока бывшая Грейнджер, усевшись, отбивается за всех них, Поттер, кряхтя от натуги, взваливает Рона между Драко и Гермионой, а потом забирается сам.

— Готовы? — спрашивает Драко.

— Что делать? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает ему Гермиона, её голос дрожит.

— Держаться.

Мирта взлетает — опять без разгона, опять просто с земли. Расправляет свои сверкающие крылья и по прямой взмывает вверх. Это так страшно и вместе с тем так невероятно, что у Драко снова перехватывает дыхание и он даже почти забывает о том, как сильно досталось его мечте.

— Смотрите! — ахает Гре… Уизли.

Драко и Гарри наклоняются, чтобы взглянуть вниз. Там, на вересковом лугу перед пещерой, среди валяющихся тел становится красным-красно от аврорских мантий, и каждый из носителей этого цвета поднимает палочку вверх.

— Драко, Гермиона, — кричит Поттер, пытаясь справиться с ветром, который срывает слова с губ и уносит по воздуху. — Это считается невозможным, но давайте попробуем!

— О чём ты? — Малфой почти лежит, прижимаясь грудью к холке Мирты.

— Попробуем аппарировать все вместе? С Миртой и Роном…

Драко благодарен Гермионе за то, что она не возражает. Сам он согласен уже на всё, что угодно.

**Эпилог. Подснежники**

— Я статуэтку так и не нашёл, — задумчиво говорит Драко. Ветер ерошит его волосы, и Гарри не может на него насмотреться.

— Какую ещё статуэтку?

— Дракона. Деревянную, мне мать передавала, давно.

Мирта, лежащая здесь же, на плато, тихо фыркает и делает несколько слабых движений хвостом. Если бы она умела говорить, она бы с удовольствием рассказала папочке, где покоится эта фигурка. За деревянного дракончика можно не волноваться — плохие люди в красных мантиях до него не доберутся.

С-сияющее чудо в порядке: на боку, оказывается, просто содрана кожа, а вывихнутую лапу без проблем удалось вправить. 

Гарри, в отличие от Миртеи, говорить умеет, но о судьбе статуэтки ничего не знает, поэтому предпочитает молчать. А Малфою после всего пережитого хочется, очень хочется поговорить.

Так хочется, что он даже решается задать вопрос, который годами не давал ему покоя — но так и не был озвучен.

— Поттер, — тихо зовёт он.

— А?

— Когда ты ругался с Уизлеттой… ты сказал, что любишь другую. Помнишь?

— А? — Гарри подслеповато щурится на восходящее солнце. Он всё помнит, поэтому сейчас и краснеет. — Угу.

— Кого?

— Что?

Такой бессмысленный разговор начинает Драко надоедать.

— Кого? — повторяет он раздражённо.

— Тебя.

Малфой молчит, переваривая услышанное. Это вроде как те единственные слова, которых ему не хватало по жизни.

За спиной раздаются тихие шаги. Это идёт Гермиона.

— Рон очнулся, — тихо говорит она и садится рядом с ними, на край, свесив ноги в пропасть.

— И как он? — почему-то это говорит не Гарри, а Драко.

— Выше ожидаемого.

Они улыбаются. Они понятия не имеют, куда их забросила невозможная совместная аппарация, но это их совсем не пугает. Во всяком случае, Драко точно ни капли не страшно. Более того, теперь он целиком и полностью уверен в том, что ему под силу справиться со всем, чем угодно.

Просто потому что всё для этого необходимое у него есть. Всё самое нужное.

Поттер держит его за руку, а Мирта сопит неподалёку. И даже присутствие сразу двух Уизли не портит эту идиллию. Что ещё нужно для счастья?

Может быть, Драко всю жизнь мечтал не об этом, но так даже лучше. Мечты сбываются, пусть и немного альтернативно… Серые скалы вместо дома во Франции, лук без стрел и волшебная палочка вместо имущества, полнейшая неизвестность вместо перспектив и стабильного будущего, бывший враг вместо красивой жены-блондинки — это просто прекрасно, потому что с драконом всё ровно так, как нужно.

Серебристая. С-сияющая. С глазами.

Самая лучшая.


End file.
